Blooming in Darkness
by BluBooThalassophile
Summary: He took in a mysterious, war torn, pinkette orphan and brought her into his life as it was falling apart. No one expected the pinkette to bloom into being one of the finest kunoichi in the village. As time passed though a forgotten past was coming for a flower blooming in darkness, however some things desire to stay in the darkness, even when they do not belong in the darkness.
1. Budding in Darkness

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Budding in Darkness**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

The tears had yet to stop as carried the broken body of the woman who had loved him through the rain and mud, he had waded through the blood, and bodies of the after math of the carnage. Finally, exhaustion had him collapsing with her battered body in his arms as he held her close.

He had failed, he had failed them both, he hated knowing this, he despised knowing he had failed the simple promise he had made to a man he'd consider his best friend, he hated himself for failing them both.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he kept whispering to the dead woman in his arms. He hated himself for this, he hated having done this to his own team. He rocked the body in his arms as he sobbed out his pain.

He must have passed out, he hadn't expected it but he woke with her body in his arms as a set of large green eyes looking at him as a messy pink head tilted to the side. She was a toddler, guessing from the way she was looking at him with curiosity.

"Go away," he snapped.

The pinkette didn't, instead she placed her hand on his brow, she tilted her head in thought. He noticed how gritty she was looking, how tattered her clothes were. probably a war orphan, after all, the war had raged on outside of the villages. He was very likely looking at a victim of this war. But it didn't matter to him as he pulled Rin's body closer to him and scowled at the girl.

"Go away!" he snapped angrily.

The girl stood up and trotted off, he tightened his grip on the cold body in his arms. His tears were falling again.

A moment later he was looking at the toddler who then reached over to him and offered him a tattered thing of water.

"Go away," he shouted at the toddler as he pulled away from her, holding Rin tighter to him. The girl trotted towards him then and pressed cup to his mask where his lips were. He was startled at her bluntness. He drank water or he'd have choked on it. Once the toddler seemed satisfied with those actions she reached over to Rin's face, he tried to pull Rin away from the girl, however he wasn't fast enough.

The toddler rested her small brow on Rin's brow, the girl frowned and then she gently shut Rin's dead eyes. Kakshi stared at the little girl who looked so old for her age; he put her at two or three years old, and she looked like she had lived a lifetime already. She sat down then and he just stared at her, green eyes stared back at him, and then she smiled calmly, he felt an ease wash over him at the sight of her innocent smile. He carefully stood up on shaky legs, as he walked past her he felt her get up, her small hand grabbed his pants leg and she trotted along with him.

He didn't know why he didn't rebuff the girl, however he let the toddler hold onto him as he walked slowly with her and Rin's body in his arms.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _Three weeks later…_

It was the oddest sight in the village, Minato and Kushina seemed to find the sight of the eighteen year old with the toddler odd but sweet. Might Guy thought this to be hilarious for some reason and teased him about being a daddy; now, Kakashi didn't care about the teasing however the toddler who had adopted him did seem to mind, she'd often times kick Guy in the shins for his teasing. The Uchiha thought this… odd; but did not question it. And the village, well, the village just didn't know what to do about this; however, no one was willing to take the toddler away from Kakashi though.

Which brought the copy ninja to today, the pink toddler was clean and perched on his shoulders as he carried her through the village with him towards his mentor's home. He was going to ask his mentor about adopting her, he didn't see a problem with it since he hadn't really noticed his taking her in.

"Where we go?" the pink girl demanded as she played with his spikey hair.

"To a friend's," he answered honestly. She giggled, and he didn't want to know what the toddler was finding amusing. It was when someone slammed into him that he looked down, he was looking down on the youngest Uchiha.

"Oh," was his response.

"Sasuke! Wait up!" a voice shouted, the black haired boy looked over his shoulder to where Uchiha Itachi had appeared with a girl right behind him; another Uchiha no doubt and then back to him.

"You're pink," Sasuke blurted out to the girl on Kakashi's shoulders.

"Yes, yes she is," Kakashi agreed.

"I like pink," the girl stated hotly and he grinned behind his mask at her superior attitude. The little pinkette was going to grow up into a spitfire one day.

"You're annoying!" Sasuke snapped and then he darted off. Itachi and the girl waved as they ran after the young Uchiha, Kakashi looked up to his green eyed companion who was looking confused.

"What's annoying?" the pinkette asked him.

"Uh… something irksome," he guessed.

"Am I annoying?" the girl asked him.

"No," he answered as he finally made it to the Uzumaki residence, the chaos ensued when he opened the door.

"Hey Kakashi!" Kushina greeted as she held her jinchūriki toddler; Uzumaki Naruto.

"Kushina," he greeted, the hyperactive blonde toddler, he picked the nameless toddler off of his shoulders then and set her down on the ground. The pinkette promptly grabbed his pants leg as he sat down with Minato at the table.

"So, what can we do for you Kakashi?" Minato asked.

"I was wondering how I would go about adopting a kid," he admitted. The pinkette crawled into his lap then and yanked his arms around her as she smiled happily. He smiled at her though she couldn't see it. Honestly, this child was his sanity since everything had happened. First losing Obito, then failing in his promise to his friend and teammate and then killing Rin because she had tossed herself in front of his fist… well, it was breaking him. And then there was this child, a child who had demands, a child who needed attention, a child who did not let him sit around breaking in the dark. Speaking of the child, she swatted Naruto away fiercely.

"Oh? You want to adopt the girl?" Minato asked him.

He nodded.

"Well, she'll need a name, and I'll get the paperwork on the fast track for approval," Minato said as he leaned back in his chair with a smile.

"A name?" Kakashi questioned. He honestly hadn't thought to give the girl a name, she didn't seem to need one. However, he supposed everyone needed a name, and as he looked down at green and pink he couldn't help but think of how much like a sakura blossom she seemed to be like, and it was not just because she pink and green. The little pinkette seemed to be a little resilient beauty in the midst of a hellish world fighting to obtain peace again. This little blossom had brought beauty after all the hells he had created for his mind to survive.

"Well, yes, every child needs a name," Kushina informed him bluntly as she sat down with Naruto. The pinkette smiled.

"I like your hair!" the pinkette declared loudly. Kushina smiled.

"I like yours as well," Kushina informed the pinkette.

"Sakura," Kakashi said.

"Yes?" the toddler tilted her head to look up to him then.

"Alright, the name is solved, her name will be Sakura," Kakashi decided. Minato smiled then.

"Sa-ku-ra, Sakura!" the girl declared. "I'm Sakura! I'm Sakura! Sakura!" she started humming with delight at having a name then, he just decided it was for the best not to point out she was being annoying now. Especially after he had told her she was not annoying anymore.

"Well, then I'll get you the paperwork, and I'll expedite it. But before I do that; are you certain about this? This is not something you can walk away from once you commit, Sakura here will be relying on you for the rest of her life, and you can't give her up," Minato pointed out.

"I know," Kakashi admitted, however, all he could think of was the war torn child he had seen staring at him with wide innocent green eyes. The child who had closed his friend's eyes. He would make up for his failures in life with her, he would never let her down as he had Obito and Rin, he would never let her fail or feel pain again. He'd take care of this pinkette to the best of his abilities.

"Well, if you know and accept that, then I'll see what I can do about getting you those papers," Minato smiled.

"OW!" a toddler shrieked, he looked at the pinkette sitting on his lap and her irritated look.

"No pull hair!" she shouted angrily as Naruto sat on the ground rubbing his head. Kushina chuckled, and Minato was laughing, Naruto was pouting. His toddler was fuming though, and he smirked; yep, a little spitfire was here in his arms. Well, his life would at least no longer be dark and gloomy, he supposed looking at the scowling pinkette.

* * *

 **Still in the Naruto mood...**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Blooming in Darkness! =)**


	2. Seedlings

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Seedlings**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

The one think Kakashi never figured to have happen in his life was how it literally revolved around the pinkette.

Adopting her had been easy enough, which was surprising to him. Once it was official though the girl paraded around everywhere with a copy of the adoption papers and told anyone within hearing range she had a family now. It had shocked him how happy the girl had been with that simple slip of paper. Kushina had tried to ask Sakura about her past, but the toddler who frown and then stomp off with the paper in hand repeating darkly that she had a family. It gave him an idea as to what the girl had been through.

However, with adopting Sakura came the reality of parenting a toddler.

One, his bed was no longer his own; it was invaded by a little heat monster. Seriously! How much heat could someone so little make!? No matter, the other thing he lost was cooking rights. If he wanted the toddler to eat, he had to cook what she would eat; which basically made his life very difficult, Sakura would try a bite of anything he cooked. However, if she didn't like it one bite then she would not eat it. Also, there was the matter of keeping track of her, it was difficult, she had excellent chakra control for any child. She may not have much in the chakra department, but it was clear she had control over what chakra she did have, and having a toddler sitting happily on the ceiling… well, it made it difficult to fully keep track of her.

He had found her in the following places: on the roof, on the water tower, at the top of the largest tree, the Hokage carvings, his ceiling (repeatedly), the tops telephone poles, the ceiling fan, and even the radio antenna; there were lots of other places for her to hide out on that only one with chakra could get to. Minato, Fugaku, and Kushina all took amusement in his plight; however, he had rarely been amused with Sakura's disappearing; at least until he had figured out a way to turn it into a game and not just random disappearances on her part, if she thought it a game then she did it when he said, or when she thought it appropriate.

Sakura's ability to conceal her chakra and control her chakra never ceased to amaze him, even jonin he knew could not control their chakra to the degree his kid was displaying.

But overall, he found a purpose in his life since taking Sakura in.

At least she was an easy girl to take care of, she didn't want much, but he did have to buy her clothes, she didn't seem to really want toys but he had bought her a few, and a few other things he was told children needed. However, she didn't seem to care much about things, just her copy of the papers and him. Still, it didn't stop him from trying to give her everything he could give her.

But there appeared to be some things he could not give her.

"Sakura!" he called out when he walked to the park, the girl was concealing her chakra again. Sighing again he had a feeling he knew where to find her, he did not understand why she ran off when she was crying but he knew that was what she was doing if she was hiding after coming to the park.

"Pink went that way!" Naruto shouted and pointed where he had seen Sakura run off.

He nodded and followed the direction the boy had pointed.

His hands were in his pockets as he strolled after her, the girl was good, he'd give her that. However, he lifted his headband and blinked his Sharingan active as he began scanning the area for her. She was good, he would admit that, however, he had the advantage between the hounds he could summon and the Sharingan. Sakura would not be hidden from him for long.

"Sakura," he sighed when he was standing right under her.

"How you find me?" she sniffled. He tilted his head back to see her crying again and he sighed; another thing he didn't understand was all her emotions, she had so many of them and they were easily beaten up.

"Because, we're family," he stated and then he hopped up to where she had perched herself.

"We are?" she asked with a sniffle.

"Yes," he nodded.

"They say we not," she mumbled and hugged her knees as she curled in on herself then. He sighed and then he placed a hand on her pink head.

"We are," he assured her. "And who says we're not?"

She pointed to a group of kids playing near the lake.

"Ah, well they are civilian kids, and you're a shinobi; what they say does not mean anything in the world of shinobi," he informed her. It was not arrogance leading his words, it was being a shinobi who had killed, and lost friends, it was from fighting and losing himself entirely to be a shinobi that had him saying his words. And unless you lived the life of a warrior, then you did not even comprehend just that meant. And families were more than blood, he knew, he had lost two families, his father, his squad members Obito and Rin.

"I'm shinobi?" she asked uncertainly.

"Well, you're my kid so of course you," he reasoned.

"Am I billboard brow too?" she asked. And now he was treading into the dangerous unknown, he didn't know anything about girls and looks! Oh, he knew an attractive woman when he saw her, however, in regards of smaller females!?

"Well… if you have a large forehead that just means… you have a big brain which makes you smart," he guessed. "Smarts are better than looks," he admitted. Especially in regards to shinobi, the smart shinobi was a cunning one, and the cunning ones were dangerous.

"Huh?" she tilted her head.

"But, if you're that concerned about it, I think you're cute," he settled for. She just smiled a bit and he sighed with relief; kids were tough to understand.

"Sasuke! Wait up!" both he and Sakura looked down as their tree was climbed, he found himself looking at the youngest Uchiha again. Onyx eyes blinked and then the kid frowned.

"Annoying!" he announced and then there was Itachi in the tree with them.

"Will you stop running off!" Itachi snapped.

"NO!" Sasuke shouted and then Kakashi watched as the kid dropped from the tree and ran off. Itachi sighed, he smirked behind his mask, and Sakura giggled.

"Hide-n-seek! I play too!" she declared and darted off as fast as her legs could carry her, down the tree with no hands and then she was gone.

"Agh!' Itachi groaned as he messed up his hair then looked at him. Kakashi was counting though; Sakura had a handicap of a hundred to hide before he would track her down.

"What are you doing?" Itachi demanded.

"It's a game," he shrugged. "Besides, she's more than likely going to just climb another tree."

"A game?" Itachi asked.

"Yes, Sakura and I have turned it into a game for her chakra control. She does it without thinking but it's an exercise for her all the same." Kakashi shrugged. Or he could send the hounds after her, she liked that, and the hounds found it amusing.

"Well… think you could get Sasuke to join the game?" Itachi asked thoughtfully.

"Well, find him and I'll find Sakura and then we'll see, Sakura will do this all day, but it's about concealing chakra and controlling it," Kakashi admitted.

"You won't mind?" Itachi asked uncertainly.

"Not really, she's played with the hyper active, blonde knucklehead and didn't lose it so I suppose it's alright," he shrugged.

"TEME!" a high voice screamed.

"DOBE!" a Sasuke voice shouted back.

"Kami! Not again!" Itachi sighed and then ran off towards Sasuke he supposed. Kakashi just shrugged and then hopped off his branch after Sakura.

There was no sound, and he looked up to where she was.

"Got you," he said as he tossed a shuriken above her head.

There was nothing.

"Huh? Sakura?" he asked. There was a light rustling of the leaves on the tree, and he again activated his Sharingan and watched as her small form nimbly leapt from one branch to another, there was a smile on those lips and he smirked. So she was a cunning one as well as controlled, he could see a lot of potential in the pinkette.

"That's cheating," he informed her as he leapt up after her. She laughed and he grinned as she ran vertically up the tree.

"Gotcha!" he informed her when he caught her when her chakra slipped up and she fell. She was laughing too hard as he rolled on the grass to his feet.

"AGAIN!" she declared.

"Oi, get back here!" Itachi shouted again.

"NO!" Sasuke and Naruto shouted as they ran into him.

"Hello there," he said as he let Sakura stand and stood up to his full height.

"Hide-n-seek! Hide-n-seek!" Sakura declared as she tugged his pants leg again.

"Hide-n-seek!" the other two looked expectantly at him then and then to each other, Sakura was grinning and tugging his pants in her zealous glee.

"Oh good, would you mind letting both of these idiots play with your kid?" Itacih asked him as he caught up.

"Well, do they want to play chakra concealing hide-n-seek?" Kakashi asked the older boy with a bland look. He knew Sakura would play this game all day long and all over the village, it astounded him still that she had the control of her chakra that she had.

"Chakra concealing hide-n-seek?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, it requires the control over one's chakra to play this game, the entire village is the hiding grounds, and I use any means to find you, and you can use any means to evade me," he admitted. It wasn't training, it was a game, and it happened to be useful for learning to be a shinobi.

"Play! Go!' Sakura declared as she darted off.

"Annoying!" Sasuke declared. "I play!" he darted off after Sakura then.

"Me too!" Naruto ran off then. Kakashi sighed and began counting to a hundred again; he was getting really good at this, he thought as he pulled out his Icha Icha novel and waited.

"You're Kakashi, right?" he looked to the older boy beside him.

"And you are Itachi," he stated. It didn't take a genius to know the noble Uchiha clan by looks alone, onyx eyes, ebony hair, serious expressions that almost never faltered defined the Uchiha.

"I'm sorry about this, Sasuke's been difficult after our mother passed. Father can't even get him to sit down for training," Itachi sighed.

Kakashi nodded his head then.

"You adopted the girl right?" Itachi asked.

"Yes, I adopted Sakura," he agreed.

"Is it always hard?" Itachi asked.

"I don't know, she's the first kid I've ever been around," he shrugged. He had never been one for kids, his bored demeanor, and his lack of interest drove everyone insane and children always shied away from him anyway. Sakura was an odd one in his mind.

"Aa," Itachi nodded.

"But no, she is not a difficult kid to watch, once I figured out how to keep track of her. She's naturally gifted in controlling her chakra," Kakashi admitted.

"Oh? You didn't teach her running up the trees?" Itachi asked.

"No, I've been running after a toddler who was literally running on the ceiling," he admitted with a chuckle.

"Really! And I thought Sasuke trying to run on walls was tough; he's always blowing through the walls though," Itachi sighed.

"Well, that's part of learning," he shrugged.

"Do you mind watching him for the rest of the afternoon? I have the Academy and father isn't interested in watching an unruly toddler," Itachi explained.

"Just go I'll bring Sasuke home tonight." Kakashi waved the boy off and resumed his reading as he recounted to a hundred. It gave the kids time to hide.

"Thanks!" Itachi said in relief and then he ran off. Kakashi just smirked behind his mask, so he was a babysitter…

This was first.

* * *

 **Still in a Naruto sort of mood...**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Blooming in Darkness! =)**


	3. Taking Root

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Taking Root**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Sakura's life was interesting at seven as she was going on a 'mission' with Kakashi. It had taken everything; well, a tone of begging, whining and pleading on hers' and Sasuke's parts; Naruto was going if they were going; his parents were all for it if they were going. The one who needed convincing was Kakashi who was going on the diplomatic trade mission. It wasn't dangerous; and she knew because she had found it in his pants pocket when she had been doing laundry; along with three different Icha Icha books, enough kunai for an army, five paper bombs (which had nearly exploded when she had picked them up), forty shuriken, and several other odds and ends.

Doing Kakashi's laundry was a very dangerous task, however, he seemed to have forgotten his mission log and she had brought it straight to the Uchiha house where Naruto and Sasuke were training. This had led to their planning and then hers' and Sasuke systematic wearing Kakashi down.

He was a sucker for silence and peace and she knew her guardian would do anything for it, which meant she had to harass him, and Sasuke harassed him while Kakashi was training him, and Naruto harassed him while training also. It had taken a while in their time period, but they had succeeded. Kakashi had agreed to take them with him to Suna on the condition of he be left in peace while they were there. Of course they had agreed (offering bribery to Naruto in the form of ramen) and Minato had given them a guard of a boy named Sai and another ANBU member named Yamato.

Which was why she was bouncing in her excitement as she stood at the gates with Kakashi while they waited for Naruto, Sasuke, Sai and Yamato. She was all but dancing in her excitement even when she saw her silvery blonde friend, Ino.

"Hey Ino-pig!" Sakura shouted, Kakashi looked up from his smut novel and then resumed reading.

"Billboard brow! What are you doing!?" Ino demanded as she ran up to her. Now to one who did not know the young Yamanaka looked possessed with her silvery blue eyes.

"We got a mission!" Sakura announced.

"I have a mission, you are coming along," Kakashi corrected, she stuck her tongue out to him then.

"Oh, where you going?" Ino asked.

"Suna! Naruto and Sasuke are coming too!" Sakura announced.

She and Ino had been best friends since she had been four and Ino had found her sobbing after some more civilian kids had made fun of her. while Ino comforted her, Sasuke and Naruto had beaten up those civilian kids… anyways! Yamanaka Ino was her bestest girl friend in the entire world! They did girl things: like sleep overs, make overs, dress up, and things she could not get Sasuke and Naruto to do with her like tea parties! It was fun! Kakashi would leave her with Ino's family when he ANBU missions, or she'd go with the Uchiha family, she was not allowed to sleep over at Naruto's house after they had nearly burned it down. Ino was like a sister too her; though Ino had a stupid crush on Uchiha Sasuke… but that could be overlooked because, though she tried to act like it, she too, and a crush on him!

"Really! Can I come!/"

"No, your father has training for you to attend if you want to attend the Academy," Kakashi said lazily. She looked at him, he was still reading his weird book, she didn't know what Icha Icha was but Kushina had called them smut books, and she was not allowed to read them. She had one smuggled in her pack because Naruto and Sasuke were also curious about Icha Icha.

"What about Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto!?" Ino demanded.

"I've been tutoring them since they were three," Kakashi said simply. "And will be continuing their training while we travel," he admitted.

"Yay!" Sakura shouted gleefully. She loved training, it was always fun games about speed and chakra endurance, they were always fun!

"Oh, well, you have fun Sakura," Ino sighed when her father shouted for her and had her running after him. Sakura was excited now.

"Sakura!" a voice screamed, "Come on! Hurry up! You're so slow!"

"Wait up Naruto! Sasuke!" she heard Itachi shout.

"Hey Naruto! Hi Sasuke!" Sakura shouted as she waved her hand with excitement.

"Annoying! Hurry up dobe!" Sasuke snapped.

"Why are they so fast!?" Itachi's intended asked, Izumi when she appeared a step behind them. Naruto had her in a hug, Sasuke nodded to her as he scowled at his brother and the girl behind his brother.

"All we're waiting for now is the new kid Sai and Yamato," Kakashi said not bothering to look up from his book.

"Hey Itachi! Thanks for letting me take Sasuke with me!" she announced happily despite Sasuke's scowl. Honestly, he rarely smiled, and was rarely in a good mood since she had known him, apparently it had to do with losing his mother and his father's lack of accepting him.

"Kakashi, are you certain you want to do this? They're a handful!" Itachi panted out.

"It's not a problem, Sasuke is a very well behaved child," Kakashi stated as she and Naruto grinned mischeiviously.

"You're either insane or too used to having them around," Itachi decided and he left. Sakura looked to Sasuke, he shrugged and she nodded, her red ribbon was on her head, and a gift from Ino.

"Kakashi, can I get a gift for Ino while we're in Suna?"

"Sure Sakura," Kakashi nodded. There was an explosion of smoke and then two others were standing before them.

"Hey Kakashi," the grown up greeted.

"Yamato," Kakashi greeted. If that was Yamato, her eyes turned to the boy of about ten or eleven standing there with a blank face and false smile. She smiled then.

"You're Sai aren't you!?" she guessed.

"Yes," he said uncertainly.

"I'm Sakura! that's Uzumaki Naruto, and Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Knock it off dobe!" Sasuke snapped.

"Loosen up teme!" Naruto shouted.

"Knock it off!" Sakura shouted, her temper turning on them and both boys stopped then. Kakashi chuckled, and Yamato looked confused, Sai looked startled.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Sasuke would never admit this, not in a million years, but his favorite place on the planet was at Kakashi's house or with Sakura. Naruto was an inevitable, Naruto loved hanging out with them and Sakura treated him like a little brother as well, which he guessed made Naruto family in a way. However, the best place in the entire world was at Hatake Kakashi's residence, Sakura and Kakashi were there and they accepted him.

He could never please his father, he knew this, he would never be as good as his brother, he had come to understand this. But at the Hatake residence… Kakashi never seemed disappointed in him, never seemed disgusted in him, and Sakura always was there to annoy him or smile. It was like he was a part of her family, just as important to her as that piece of paper Kakashi had given her so long ago saying she had a family. Naruto treated him like he was family as well, which made Naruto family, and Naruto did practically live at the Hatake house too. He had a feeling of belonging there though that he did not have at the Uchiha manor where everyone seemed to look down on him because he was not Itachi. And now he was going off on a mission with them as well.

"Ready to go!" Sakura declared linking her arm in his and Naruto's. He scowled though he was secretly enjoying having her hold onto him. No one ever dared to hold him since his mother had died, no one dared to be soft on him because he was the youngest Uchiha. No one cared about him the way Sakura seemed to and he needed it at time.

"Alright then, you three know the rules. Stay with in my sight, stay together, and do not get lost or distracted; Naruto!; and Sakura, do not maim the boys, we have a limited first aid, and Sasuke, do not kill Naruto, now we go," Kakashi said as he turned around. Sasuke scowled, he had a façade to keep up. "Also, no fighting, biting, clawing, hide-n-seek, and no sparring until we should reach Suna and then; please do not destroy the village."

"Remind me again why you agreed to take these kids?" he heard Yamato ask as Sasuke looked over his shoulder at the rear of their group where the new guy; Sai was. Sai appeared younger than his brother, but definitely older than them, Sakura would decipher him soon enough and Sasuke would wait for her analyst on the newest members of the group. Sakura was annoyingly observant where people were concerned.

"Because, they are good kids and they would eventually start traveling if they want to be shinobi, why not start now. Besides, they are a sign of good faith for our treaty.

"Uh-huh," Yamato gave him a suspicious look.

"Also, these three are the best team ever formed outside of the Academy, and they are enrolling in the Academy in a couple of years. Just don't have them play hide-n-seek," Kakashi said.

"But I like hide-n-seek!" Sakura argued.

"We know, we play it all the time!" Sasuke snapped.

"Naruto plays ninja al the time," Sakura pointed out.

"Tch, children," Sasuke scoffed. Sakura jabbed his ribs and grinned.

"Ninja is the best thing ever! Believe it!" he shouted, both he and Sakura winced a bit but Sakura grinned. Sasuke rolled his eyes then, she smiled as they followed Kakashi.

"Best behavior and then I'll join you for a game of keep away," Kakashi stated.

"Why did you bring them?" Sai called out.

"Because! We promised to leave him alone and be good to leave him in peace if he took us! Else I was going to rig his bed with explosives!" Sakura said deviously.

"Sakura!" Naruto gasped at their plot being revealed.

"What!? He'd have seen it! Sharingan!" she argued, Sasuke just fought off his snickering; he had offered that plan to Sakura and to help her. Sakura had found the paper bombs in Kakashi's pants when she had been doing laundry.

"Sakura, did you find paper bombs again!?" Kakashi demanded, his one eye glare staring them down. He scowled, Sakura smiled innocently, and Naruto just looked away trying to act innocent.

"Yes, but they didn't go off this time! Sasuke was there to help!"

"I told you to not do my laundry after missions!" Kakashi sighed.

"I know, but it stunk like blood and lightning, and you never do your laundry!" she shouted. Sasuke just smirked as Kakashi scowled and then the journey continued in relative peace.

Since he was three years old and had played hide-n-seek with the most annoying pinkette he had ever met and the biggest dobe on the planet, he did everything with them. And he meant everything, Kakashi was his mentor for his basic jutsus since his father had lost interest in him and Itachi didn't have the time. when he wasn't training with Kakashi he was hanging out with Naruto and Sakura. When he was not with either of them, then he was alone.

He liked it, having it this way, and he really hated when knew people came to invade upon it. Like now as he scowled at Sai and the new guy with Kakashi. They were intruding and he did not like it at all, Sakura grabbed his hand then and squeezed it.

"Aren't you excited!? This is our first mission together!" Sakura demanded and he just blinked.

"Hn," was his answer.

"The teme is not excited for anything!" Naruto snapped.

"Like you'd know dobe," he retorted.

"Such foul language for children so young!" Sai grumbled.

"Huh? Foul language, this is them on a good day," Kakashi grumbled. Sakura laughed, and he felt content with Sakura's laugh, Naruto's confusion, and Kakashi's quiet affections for them. This was more of a family than anything he knew.

And despite all of his grumblings of Sakura being annoying; she was his favorite person.

* * *

 **Still in a Naruto mood...**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Blooming in Darkness! =)**


	4. Vines Entwined

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Vines Entwining**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

"Wow! Is this Suna!?" Sakura demanded after three weeks of traveling with Naruto and Sasuke; also Sai and Yamato. But it didn't really mean anything, they had been good, Kakashi had threatened to electrocute them. So, yes, it had been a very boring but eventful trip.

"Yes Sakura, this is Suna," Kakashi agreed as she looked around from her perch on his shoulders. She liked her perch, she could see everything from here!

"It's so different!" she admitted delightedly as she looked around.

"Sakura, if you are to stay up there you will hold still, stop your squirming!" Kakashi chided her.

"But it's so different!" Sakura said.

"Yes, it is, but you need to hold still or walk with Naruto and Sasuke," Kakashi threatened. She looked down from her perch at her friends, they were arguing.

"I'm happy here, I'll hold still," she replied solemnly.

"Good," Kakashi replied lazily as he continued reading his Icha Icha book. She didn't know why he loved those books but she knew her guardian owned every single one of them.

"Alright, we'll be taking you kids to the inn, Sai will be watching over you and Kakashi and I will be handling our business. Now," Yamato turned his 'creepy stare' on Sai, Sasuke, and Naruto. "You three will be on your best behavior while we are here. No fighting, unless it is practice spars and even then do no destroy anything; Naruto, Sasuke!"

"Yep!" they squeaked. She giggled as she hugged Kakashi's head, her guardian just sighed and then they were at the gates of Suna. Sakura was loving this as she looked around at the village, it was dusty, it was slightly dull, but it was so different and she loved it as she stared around her. The dry winds tugged at her hair, she felt her red ribbon slip off into the wind.

"Wait! My ribbon!" Sakura shouted as she twisted on her perch.

"I got it!" Naruto shouted.

"Wait Naruto!" Sakura and Sasuke shouted after him. Kakashi let her go as she darted after her friends. She knew Sai was after them as she ran with Sasuke after the ribbon and Naruto. She leapt up, there were people in her way as she grabbed Sasuke and stuck her feet up on the wall.

"Naruto! Get back here!" Sakura shouted desperately. Sasuke stumbled a bit on the wall, but she infused her chakra with her hand before he could fall and drag her off with him. They had perfected this system over the years and running away from Naruto's crime scenes with him.

"Naruto! You Dobe! Get Back Here!" Sasuke shouted, she tossed Sasuke then with her chakra as she leapt after her friend. They rolled onto the street.

"Hey! Give it here! That's Sakura's ribbon!" she heard Naruto long before she saw him. Sasuke grabbed her wrist, she felt his chakra grip as he pulled her up and tossed her over the wall, she landed on the side of the wall with her chakra sticking her there, she pulled Sasuke with her and they landed on the other side of the wall.

"Huh?" the redheaded boy said.

"It's alright Naruto," Sakura said as she grabbed his shoulder before he attacked the small boy with black lining around his eyes. Sakura smiled at the boy, he looked at the red ribbon with uncertain blue eyes and then he looked at her again.

"is this yours?" he asked.

"Yeah, my bestest girl friend Ino gave it to me!" Sakura explained. The boy looked at the ribbon then and then at her.

"Oh," he said as he held it to her. Sasuke was looming over her shoulder, but she ignored the Uchiha and his scowling presences, he never smiled.

"There you are!" huffed Sai, and she sighed; Sai was weird, but he was sweet. Just really, really, really weird. "Oh, have you made a new friend?" he asked, she shook her head; they weren't friends yet, she didn't know red boy's name.

"Thank you," Sakura smiled as she took her ribbon back and put it in her hair. Then she punched Naruto's arm. "Apologize for being mean!" she snapped.

"Wha!? He wasn't going to give the ribbon back!" Naruto argued.

"Apologize!" she repeated the command as she stood there glaring at her best friend. He just frowned but turned reluctantly to smaller boy.

"Sorry for yelling at you," Naruto grumbled.

"Uh-huh," the boy seemed baffled at the apology and he seemed startled that they were talking to him. She smiled broadly then as she clasped her hands behind her.

"I'm Sakura, that's Sai, this is Uzumaki Naruto, and he's Uchiha Sasuke!" Sakura introduced. "Who are you?"

"Gaara," the boy stammered then.

"Hi Gaara, do you know any good play spots here?" she asked eagerly.

"Uh…" the boy looked confused as he stood there staring at them. "Aren't… Aren't you scared of me?" he whispered shyly. She looked to her companions, and shrugged then.

"No?" Sakura shrugged. "Why would we be?"

"Oh…" Gaara sighed.

"Sakura we should go to the inn," Sai informed her.

"Right," Sasuke nodded.

"Well, we can't leave him here!" Sakura declared looking at the boy. He looked so lonely and she didn't want to leave him here, she had been lonely before Kakashi had adopted her; she remembered that so painfully clear to her. And before Sasuke and Naruto played with her she had been lonely, now they were her best friends! And before Ino she had been alone when the village kids would make fun of her about her looks; green eyes, pink hair, large forehead; but she had made a friend. Being lonely was no fun.

"And why not?" Sai asked and she looked at him; he was very smart, and she had seen his painting; he was very good at painting but he was not a good people's person.

"Because! He's lonely! He should come play with us!" Sakura explained. The boy's eyes widened. "Being lonely is no fun!" Sakura explained and then grabbed Gaara's hand as she pulled him up to her side. Sasuke just blinked and Naruto pondered this.

"She's right, he should come play with us!" Naruto declared.

"Fine! But we're not adopting him Sakura!" Sasuke informed her.

"Well, we had best be getting to the inn before Kakashi and Yamato track us," Sai said.

"Come on Gaara!" Sakura said as she pulled him along after her and with Sasuke in her other hand as she smiled to Naruto.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

"Sakura! you can't go abducting other people's kids!" Kakashi explained to her that night as he sat at the table with three kids, one other captain, and another older child, and the newest addition… the Kazekage's son. Kami was Sakura ever good at picking up misfits and dragging them home with her. starting with him, then the Uchiha, then the Nine-Tails, the Yamanaka kid, Yamato, Sai (he counted because Sakura had been dragging him along with her these past weeks), and now Gaara. His girl grinned then as she handed a dish to Sasuke; a tomato dish.

"I know but he was lonely, no one needs to be lonely," Sakura argued as she handed a dish to Gaara. He just blinked and Kakashi sighed again.

"Sakura, we talked about this," Kakashi pinched the brow of his nose in exasperation.

"I know," she grinned happily. "But Gaara likes being here!"

"You're not going to win Kakashi," Sasuke informed him. How was it he was continuously out foxed by these three? Perhaps Itachi right, perhaps he was insane because always ended up being like this for him. At least she hadn't started bringing stray animals home,

"So, Gaara, does the Kazekage know you are here?" he asked as he watched over his kids who were making plans no doubt. Those three were always so busy.

"N-n-no," Gaara mumbled.

"Hmm, well, Sakura and I will return you after dinner; and if you would like we'll come get you in the morning so you can play with them," Kakashi informed the redhead. The kid blinked and then he smiled a bit.

"Really?" he asked uncertainly.

"Yes," Kakashi replied and the rest of the meal was smoot from then. Yamato paled when he was left alone with Naruto, Sasuke and Sai and Naruto started a fight between the boys, he grabbed Gaara and Sakura before she leapt into the fight as well. Gaara was a quiet kid, not that Kakashi really cared, if Sakura wanted him to be her frined he'd not be the man stepping in; unless she was in danger.

"We're here," Kakashi said. The boy looked sad then.

"See you tomorrow Gaara!" Sakura waved as the boy walked into the quiet house. Kakashi frowned. This was not natural. However it didn't matter as he picked Sakura up onto his shoulders and walked her to an inn he was hoping to still be standing.

"Sakura, tomorrow, you must keep the boys in line tomorrow, and in the afternoon we will be train," he informed her.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Sasuke was sitting there awake when Kakashi and Sakura returned. Naruto and Sai had knocked themselves out, and Yamato had passed out in a form of exhaustion. However, he was not going to sleep until she was here. It weird to sleep when she wasn't around, the annoying pinkette was his normal and he hated having his normal disrupted.

"Hi Sasuke!" Sakura greeted when Kakashi opened the door to their room. He nodded to her as he sat there waiting, Kakashi said good night, the door was shut and she came over with a smile.

"Night!" she declared happily and he found himself in a tackle hug as they hit the mattress, this was normal. He pulled away from her and she lay there besides him. The silence filled the dark room as they both found sleep.

"Sasuke?" her voice whispered after a while.

"Hn?" he responded.

"Why do you think certain people are left alone?" she asked him softly. He stiffened at her innocent question, her fingers grabbed his hand and he entwined their fingers as they both lay there in the dark. Naruto's snores were loud then, Sai's mumblings were initerate but clearly he was agitated; however they were both out of it so he felt safe to give her an honest answer.

"Because, some people can't be loved," he answered. Outside of this room, he didn't think anyone loved him, and he knew no one in the Uchiha clan took him seriously. He was just the youngest Uchiha. At least until Itachi would marry Izumi and they'd have kids he'd be the youngest.

"That's not fair," Sakura mumbled.

"Life's not fair," he stated, stating his father's favorite fact of life. A thing he was continuously told, over and over.

"Are you still lonely?" Sakura whispered.

"No," he admitted. She squeezed his hand and he just stared at the ceiling.

"I love you Sasuke," she mumbled and he felt her fall asleep because she flopped over and then wrapped herself around him like she was some octopus or something. He sighed as her arms wrapped around his head and her leg wrap around his chest. Yup, his normal.

"Sakura?" he poked her stomach then. Sakura grumbled as she curled around him again.

She was lucky he liked her. If he didn't like her he'd punch her in the gut. He was just lucky she wasn't like Naruto who thrashed around violently, hugged people and then punched them in his sleep. And no, he did not ever share a bed with that dobe, but the damage the dobe did to his bed and pillows; and all the noise he made; was proof enough for Sasuke. Sakura just wrapped herself around whatever was warm and stayed there until she woke up; he had discovered this as a toddler. She could even anchor Naruto during naptime; however she'd wake up with bruises; which was why she slept with him.

"I like you," he admitted into the sleeping room; no one would ever need to know he liked her.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Blooming in Darkness! =)**


	5. Sharpening Thorns

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Sharpening Thorns**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

"Hi Gaara!" Sakura waved as Sasuke and Naruto were learning about sparring from Kakashi. Her red friend hesitated like usual before he trotted over to them and watched the boys with her. Over the past few weeks Sakura had gotten to know Gaara really well, he was actually really sweet if you asked her, and he had a cool jutsu he couldn't even control really; it would just react to his will. He was also really good at wall bal; a normal game of kick the ball played on the walls, he was always on Naruto's team because Sasuke was ALWAYS on her team. This was not negotiable, Sasuke and she had been on the same teams; no matter what the game they were playing; since she had been three. Naruto and Sasuke on a team was a fast way for stuff to start breaking; bones included.

"Sakura," Gaara nodded to her. she noticed two older children behind him, a blonde girl with four pigtails in her hair, and a grouchy looking boy.

"Do they want to join?" Sakura asked, looking to Gaara for an answer. He looked a little confused when he looked over to the two other kids behind him, and then he looked sad.

"They don't like me," he mumbled.

"Nonsense," she stated; her new favorite word since she had heard it from Captain Yamato, it was a really cool, good word, to use! "Come on! Let's go ask, Naruto and Sasuke are almost done with training and then we'll play wall ball!"

"Really?" he asked quietly as he blushed when she grabbed his wrist.

"Yeah! Kakashi's even going to play and so is Sai, Yamato said he'd referee, but I don't know what that is," she whispered conspiratorially in Gaara's ear as she pulled him along with her. He grinned a bit as he stumbled after her.

"Hi! Would you like to play wall ball with us!?" she asked once she was standing before the two older kids.

"Huh?" the green eyed, blonde girl blinked; she kind of reminded Sakura of a cat, in a good way, there was a cunning in those green eyes.

"Yeah! We play kick the ball on the walls, it helps with chakra control according to Kakashi!" Sakura explained.

"And you want us to join?" the older boy asked.

"Sure, it's funner when you have more people, more of a challenge!" Sakura explained; she could even sucker Shikamaru into playing back home; and that was a feat! But he was annoyingly good at the game too…

"Funner is not a word," the girl informed her.

"Well, you wanna play or not?" Sakura persisted, ignoring the older girl's jab at her wording. And funner was too a word! How else was someone supposed to say something was more fun than normal!?

"Uh…sure?" the girl guessed.

"Great! I'm Sakura, they're Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, Yamato, and Sai, and this is Gaara; come on!" Sakura grinned as she grabbed both of their wrist with her chakra latching on too as she pulled them after her.

"What are your names!?" she asked eagerly as she pulled the older kids along.

"I'm Temari, that's Kankurō," the girl introduced herself.

"Kakashi! I have more people!" Sakura shouted.

"SAKURA!" five voices shouted at her; Gaara chuckled and she grinned broadly.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

"Well, that is the last of the negotiations," the Kazekage informed him later that evening. He heard laughter from an open window and he looked to where the Kazekage was looking. Sakura had convinced everyone to play a game of wall ball again, the Suna trio were playing as well and seemed to be having a lot of fun with Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto.

"I see your daughter convinced all my children to join her in this folly," the Kazekage said. Kakashi's exposed eye slid over to the man.

"Sakura does not tolerate leaving lonely people alone, even when they want to be alone," Kakashi stated simply. Mostly he remembered the first time he had met her as a nameless, tiny, pink toddler and let her return home with him. Then she had gone and adopted Naruto and Sasuke as hers' and his life had forever been turned upside down; in a good way.

"Your daughter should learn to fear monsters," the Kazekage mumbled. Kakashi's glare turned on the man in full force, the girl lived in a warring age, she had been orphaned by a war, and though she could always be happy and smile, she had nightmares; dangerous nightmares, from time to time about whatever horrors she had survived before he had taken her in.

"Not all children need fear in their lives," Kakashi said simply. "She is young, there will be time to fear later, for now, she should be happy."

"I do not disagree, but she also has no respect for the power some monsters possess," the Kazekage stated. Kakashi looked out that window. She was playing with two jinchūriki, an Uchiha, and the other two Kazxekage children, along with one of Danzo's elite assassins; monsters were clearly something Sakura did not see in these people.

"Perhaps, it is in treating monsters like they are human beings rather than weapons, that she is able to tame the monsters you speak of. No matter, I will be taking my party away tonight, thank you for this trade agreement, Kazekage-sama," he bowed a bit as he tucked the agreement into his pack and then left the office. Sakura was kind, he thought when he stopped to see Sasuke power kick a ball up to Naruto, she brought misfits together and made it all work.

Oh that wasn't to say she didn't have her flaws; he knew them extremely well too. She was quick to temper, deceivingly sweet at times, possessive, a little selfish and a tad spoiled, but she was good at heart. Her heart was big, her love was honest, she was always loyal to her friends too, despite her young age and all that could entail; for all the heartaches it could cause as well. She was light, in a world enshrouded in darkness.

In fact, she reminded him a lot of Rin.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

"Bye Gaara! Don't forget to write us!" Sakura waved as she left.

"Come on Sakura," he grabbed her and pulled her after him. She just frowned a bit as she jogged to keep up with him. Sasuke felt exasperated with her, she was so loud and demanding and she was so slow! If she said goodbye anymore they were never leaving Suna! It must be a girl thing, he guessed.

"Bossy," she grumbled.

"Sakura! Sakura! Watch this!" Naruto shouted ahead of them. Sasuke frowned at her attention being diverted from him and then the dobe made a hand sign. "Shadow clone jutsu!"

BANG!

They were both looking at a mini-dud of a Naruto clone. He frowned and then scowled at the dobe, Sakura clapped.

"Just keep practicing, Naruto!" Sakura said carefully.

"Drat! I thought it'd work that time," Naruto grumbled.

"What is it supposed to be?" Sai asked then.

"A shadow clone!" Naruto shouted.

"Huh," he shrugged and resumed followed the captains. Sakura jogged to keep up with him as she held Naruto's hand while he was pouting. Sasuke didn't really care though if the dobe's feelings were hurt or not, he was irritated with Sakura holding the dobe's hand!

"Sasuke, when we gt home we should have a slumber party, Kakashi's got another ANBU mission," Sakura said suddenly as she grabbed his hand. He looked down at their linked hands and then at her as she walked with Naruto holding her other hand.

"Hn," he nodded.

"Great! And just in time for your birthday too!" Sakura declared, he scowled. He hated his birthday, and he didn't get why the pinkette insisted on celebrating his birthday all the time. Her birthday he could understand because it was her adoption day; March 28th, that they celebrated for her.

"Damn! I forgot about teme's birthday!" Naruto exclaimed.

"No ramen," Sasuke snapped.

"Huh!? But it's the best present ever! Right Sakura!?" Naruto pleaded. He smirked at Sakura's false smile then.

"Sure it is Naruto, maybe though we should get Sasuke something he'd want for his birthday and not something you'd want for your birthday," Sakura said delicately as she squeezed his hand. At least he wouldn't be having ramen for a birthday gift, again. The dobe was predictable.

"Fine! But I'll get the bestest kick ass birthday present ever! Sakura, you're going to help!" Naruto informed them.

"Alright Naruto," Sakura nodded.

"Kakashi, can Sakura sleep over on my birthday?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure. I needed to speak with Itachi about your family taking her for a while anyway," Kakashi said indifferently.

He grinned a bit knowing he'd be keeping his best friend for a while, Kakashi was going on a mission! That meant Sakura would be staying with his family, that was good. He liked it when she was home with him, his father didn't like looking at him and his brother was busy; not negelectful like some people thought, but his brother was working really hard to join the ANBU black ops, and to become the head of the family and to train him in his spare time. Itachi was a very good brother, but he was a very busy brother too; which was why he liked having Sakura around.

"YAY!" she shouted as she pulled from Naruto to give him an octopus hug, caught off guard he felt himself blush, and then she was back between him and Naruto, holding their hands as she hummed happily. Sasuke did catch the amused look Kakashi was giving him.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Naruto was grinning that night when they made camp as he and Sakura whispered about what to get Sasuke for his birthday. Sakura had decided to get Sasuke a set of shuriken he had wanted, and Naruto settled for getting the teme a set of kunai; generic gifts, he knew; and not as awesome as ramen, but Sakura insisted Sasuke would rather have weapons than ramen.

"Sakura, can I tell you a secret?" he whispered as he sat there watching his food cook over the fire.

"What?"

"I kind of… like you," he mumbled as he blushed.

"I like you too Naruto! You're my bestest friend!" she declared and he turned redder as he stared at the fire.

"Well, this makes me and Sasuke rivals!" Naruto declared.

"Nonsense, I love you both, and you're best friends! Not rivals!" Sakura informed him tartly, he just chuckled happily at her superior look. He and Sasuke, though best friends, were always rivals, but now they were also rivals for Sakura's affections. Besides, Naruto had liked her longer and Sasuke had nicknamed her 'annoying' when they had first met. To be fair though, he had nicknamed Sasuke teme after Sasuke had nicknamed him dobe.

"Sakura, Naruto," Sasuke said as he sat on Sakura's other side. Naruto couldn't help but grin in delight; he loved having his favorite people around him, his parents, Sakura, Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, Sakura, and everyone else; and Sakura! He hated feeling alone and Sakura had never hated him for being a jinchūriki; which was apparently a very bad thing…

"Hey Sasuke! We know what you're getting on your birthday!" Sakura declared.

"Hn," he grunted and Naruto scowled.

"You could be more excited about it, teme!" Naruto snapped.

"Whatever dobe," he mumbled.

"No fighting!" Sakura screamed. He scowled, Sasuke glared at him, and Sakura glared at the two of them as she sat there scowling.

"He started it," Naruto defended.

"Tch," was Sasuke's response.

"That's it! You wanna go teme!" Naruto shouted.

"Sure," Sasuke snapped as surged to his feet, Naruto lunged for him only to find him and Sasuke yanked apart forcefully.

"Get along or this will be a very long trip home!" he and Sasuke both shrunk from creepy eye's look.

"Fine!" he and Sasuke squeaked as they glared at one another.

"Boys, Sakura, time to get ready to sleep, got a long day ahead of us," Kakashi called out.

"Fine," they all grumbled.

* * *

 **Still in a Naruto mood...**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Blooming in Darkness! =)**


	6. The Blight

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **The Blight**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

It was the night of Naruto's eighth birthday when everything went to hell.

Kakashi had left on a mission with Guy earlier that week, he was due home in three days from today. He had left her in the capable care of Itachi and Sasuke before leaving, but that wasn't where she was tonight. Tonight she was at the Uzumaki house that night, it was a rare exception for her to sleep over here because it was Naruto's birthday, the Uchiha family had been happy to drop her off at the Uzumaki house for the night. Tomorrow she'd be back to the Uchiha home again. She was happy to be here, it was her 'brother's' birthday. The Uzumaki family teased her that Naruto had a big sister, and that was fine with her, she thought of Naruto as her brother anyways.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday Dear Naruto! Happy Birthday to you!" Everyone sang as the cake was placed before a drooling, grinning Naruto.

"Make a wish!" Sakura ordered. Kushina chuckled, and Minato grinned as Naruto blew out the candles then.

"Cake Time!" Naruto declared as Kushina cut the cake then.

"Can I have my wish now too?" Naruto asked.

"And what would that be?" Sakura asked blandly.

"A kiss!" Naruto snickered.

"No! You idiot!" she yelped as she whacked his head then.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Sakura!" he whined, everyone was laughing as she scowled at him.

"You're worse than Sasuke," Sakura grumbled as she bit into her cake. Though Sasuke would never ask her for a kiss or something, he'd punch her if she even tried to kiss him; and Gaara would never dare to ask for a kiss either. Not that it mattered, only Naruto was so bold as to ask for it and since he was pouting she sighed, Sakura gave him a quick peck on his cheek as she finished her cake and stood up with her plate.

"YES!" Naruto screeched, she rolled her eyes then as she put her plate in the sink for Kushina. They continued playing their games until she and Naruto passed out.

The explosion shook the house as she and Naruto leapt into each other's arms as they frantically looked around.

The Fourth Hokage was out of the house then as she grabbed Naruto and hauled him with her. they looked out the window at what had happened.

"Kushina, get the kids to safety!" Minato shouted.

"What's going on?" Naruto whispered.

"It's not the Nine Tails," Kushina announced as she checked Naruto's stomach, Sakura blinked at the sight of the seal. "Alright, Naruto, Sakura, into the cellar, stay there until we get you guys," Kushina ordered as she shoved her and Naruto into the cellar.

"Wait! Sasuke!" she panicked.

"Stay there, the Uchiha will be fine!" Kushina stated as the door was slammed and locked.

"NO! Lemme out!" Sakura screamed as she pounded her fist on the door, but there was no answer. Sakura's heart slammed mercilessly in her ribs as her eyes widened, her body pressed to the door and the panick set in.

"I can't, I can't, I can't!" she whispered. The walls and darkness were closing in on her, she screamed then. Bloody memories surfaced as she screamed into the darkness.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

"Wait Sasuke!" Itachi screamed, but he didn't slow as he slid beneath the tangled feet of a Cloud-nin who reached to grab him. Sasuke pulled the enemy's kunai as he stabbed him in the leg and then he was up and running again. He had to get to the Uzumaki house! He had promised Kakashi he'd take care of Sakura!

"Get back here Uchiha brat, your Sharingan will do," a cloud-nin grabbed for him. He saw the moves though he knew he shouldn't be able to see the moves. He moved on reaction for a child, his arm hooked around the man's arm, he was lifted into the air then, he slashed his weapon then, the man fell back onto the ground. Scrambling to his feet he ran through the chaos towards the Uzumaki house as he ran straight to the house. He saw everything around him as he slipped around everyone and got to the house.

He leapt at the shut door of the battered Uzumaki house, he slashed through the door.

"AAAHHHH!" a girl screamed.

"Sakura!" Naruto screamed, he leapt at the door, slashing through all the wood as he landed into the darkness atop the pinkette.

"I can't! I can't! I can't!" she screamed and then she scrambled away from him as she darted out of the cellar and towards the front door.

"No Sakura!" he and Naruto shouted as they leapt for her, he crashed into her, wrapping himself around her as he pulled her away from the tattered door.

"Lemme go! Lemme go! I can't!" she screamed.

"Sakura!" he shouted as he pulled her under him and glared into her green eyes. They were wild eyes, he had never seen her look so scared.

"We… we can't stay here," Naruto huffed out.

"Sakura, calm down," Sasuke snapped. "We have to stay calm and stay together. You cannot panic."

"Your eyes…" she whispered.

"What? What about them?" he demanded as he pulled away from her and looked at his reflection in the window, oh… they were red, a single tomoe spinning in them each.

"I've got one!" someone shouted as they appeared in the Uzumaki house, Sasuke grabbed Sakura's wrist.

"Stay away!" Naruto screamed as he leapt over them to slam into the intruder.

"Back door!" Sasuke shouted. Sakura yelped with another man appeared behind the one Naruto slammed into and leapt to stick on the wall. He slashed at them. "Out the front door!" he decided as he dragged her and Naruto out after him.

"Don't kill the one with the Sharingan! We need him," someone shouted.

"I got the real Byakugan brat!" someone else shouted as he slid to a stop when he found himself staring at a squirming Hyūga girl who looked terrified.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

"Let her go," Sasuke ordered as he released her wrist. Sakura stared at Hinata, she didn't really talk with Hinata but she knew who the girl was.

"Hey, I got another Sharingan brat!" the captor shouted.

"Don't kill this one," someone shouted.

"Move!" Sasuke shouted, she grabbed Naruto with her chakra infused hand as she leapt onto the wall. Naruto swung his legs, he slammed into the one who had Hinata. Sasuke slammed into him and Sakura released Naruto as she landed on her feet, grabbed the unconscious Hyūga girl as she dragged her off. She was terrified about this but she wouldn't stop running as she leapt over the wall.

"After the pink girl!" the enemy shouted.

"Keep running! Get to Itachi!" she heard Sasuke scream as she ran up onto the wall, then she decided to go for the wires which would be too weak for heavy men, she darted up the telephone post then. She moved as the wire was grabbed, a snap had her leaping up with the dead weight of the other girl

"What the hell is up with these kids!?" Sakura looked over to see men on the telephone poles then. She was trapped.

"Cut the wires," the man on the other pole ordered.

"Catch!" she screamed, she dropped the Hyūga girl as she stepped off the wire, Naruto caught the Hyūga girl and ran, Sasuke ran after Naruto as she fell to the ground after him and ran on the walls.

"What the hell do they feed the kids here?" a man behind her shouted.

"Just get the damn Sharingan and Byakugan! Orochimaru made a deal with us!" a man shouted. Sakura leapt up, she caught a flimsy tree branch, and when they were in striking range released it, they howled in pain.

"This way!" she called to Sasuke and Naruto, they leapt over the wall to join her.

"Where's Itachi?" Naruto demanded. Sasuke's whirling red eyes scanned the area, Sakura's breath hitched at seen the Sharingan, but they remained silent.

"That way," Sasuke whispered as he pointed.

"Kay, wake the Hyūga girl up!" Sakura hissed, as she peeked over the wall. She didn't know anything about the Byakugan, but she knew it was what these guys were after, she knew that they were also after her friend's Sharingan.

"Pst, Pst! Wake up!" Naruto hissed.

"What do you see Sasuke?" she hissed in the Uchiha's ear. His red eyes were whirling, almost like his eyes were discombobulated or something, disconnected too, they whirled around taking in everyone and everything around him.

"Everything," he answered.

"Where do we go?" Sakura hissed.

"That way, get the Hyūga girl awake; they're after the Sharingan and Byakugan," he whispered.

"Naruto? Is she awake?" she hissed down the wall.

"Coming 'round!" he answered.

"Keep quiet dobe!" Sasuke hissed. Sakura leapt down to the girl as she gently shook her, bleary pearl colored eyes opened.

"Hi, I'm Sakura, that's Naruto, and he's Sasuke, we're all going to get through here together," Sakura whispered to the girl with a smile. Though she was scared she'd hide her fears, old nightmares swirled in her mind's eye but she'd look past it all.

"The Cloud!" she gasped.

"Yeah," Sasuke answered. "Let's go!" he hissed.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Sasuke grabbed Sakura then and pointed.

"We're going that way, we're taking the walls," he whispered.

"Kay," she nodded. He looked to the dobe and the small Hyūga girl was looking confused and terrified as she came to.

"Sakura, take Hyūga, take the walls," he hissed.

"Yep," she nodded, he watched as Sakura grabbed the Hyūga girl onto her back then they ran.

"Where are we going?" the Hyūga girl asked.

"Itachi," Sakura answered then and he nodded as he took the lead, Naruto the rear and they covered the girls. "Hang on!" Sakura shouted as she leapt onto the wall, they ran through the thick of the fight, he wove their path through the battle field, the screams and battle cries could be heard, he saw Sakura's fears, and Naruto's uncertainty as they ran but they didn't slow. The Hyūga girl clung to Sakura, her veins were pulsing as her Byukugan was used, he didn't know what she was seeing but she gasped suddenly.

"Beside us!" she shouted, the wall was crashed through as a shinobi tried to grab Sakura. the pinkette and the Hyūga girl screamed when the hands grabbed for them.

"No you don't!" Naruto shouted as he slammed into the shinobi then. Sasuke came from behind as he stabbed the falling man, grabbed the dobe and resumed running. Sakura leapt down, he watched as she landed on the head of a shinobi then was up in a tree again as he darted after her. Naruto was hot on his heels as he caught up to her.

"Sakura," he shouted as he caught up to her.

"The enemy is heavy that way, but if we go around we can get to the Uchiha manor," the Hyūga girl explained. He nodded, his eyes were still whirling around as he tried to adjust to seeing everything. This range of vision was scary to him as he ran with Sakura and Naruto.

"Watch out for the enemy," Sasuke ordered as they ran together. They made it to the roofs then and didn't stop. The dobe slammed into the girls, knocking them to the ground as he leapt, spinning into the air then as he released his only weapon into the head of an enemy as he fell to the ground after Naruto and Sakura.

"Sasuke!" they all looked up at the call of the voice then, they saw Izumi then as she landed before them.

"Kami, we've looking everywhere for you!" she scolded, her own Sharingan whirling around wildly.

"Get out of here," he heard his father shout, Sasuke turned just as a kunai with a paper bomb slammed into his father's shoulders.

There was a flash of light as he was knocked off his feet and back into the rubble.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Blooming in Darkness! =)**


	7. Trampled Sprouts

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Trampled Sprouts**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

"How are they doing?" she heard Kakashi's voice then.

"Sasuke landed on her and the Hyūga girl; they were saved from most of the blast. Izumi took a brunt of the blast too, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Hinata will all be right, Izumi as well, though she suffered a many burns." She heard a voice explain.

"How did this happen? Most of the Uchiha and Hyūga? And the village," Kakashi growled then.

"Numbers, sheer amount of numbers, and even Sharingan and Byakugan users can be overwhelmed, it's just challenging. The only known survivors though have been taken in by the Fourth Hokage as he negotiates with the Cloud for peace or retribution; I know the few survivors of the Hyūga clan wants retribution, but Uchiha Itachi is the only survivor, with his brother and Izumi of the Uchiha Clan so I do not know what he will demand for this atrocity," the voice murmured. Sakura winced as her nose twitched, her eyes cracked and she saw Kakashi at the end of her bed.

"Kakashi," she sighed.

"Hey kido, how are you feeling?" he asked as he came around to sit beside her then.

"Hurt," she breathed, everything in her hurt.

"Well, getting blown up does that to a person." He informed her as he stroked her hair.

"Naruto? Sasuke?" she demanded looking around.

"They're in the other room, they are fine," he assured her. Sakura sighed, her ribs were killing her as she stared up at him.

"Hinata?" she asked.

"She's fine as well," Kakashi nodded as he stroked her hair.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Greedy ninja, it cost us a great deal but you're safe," he stated. She blinked.

"Why?" she asked.

"Well, we have the two very powerful kekkei genkei, the Sharingan and the Byakugan, and those weapons are very formidable and something the enemy wanted and something they died protecting. The attack was futile though, however many died. You're alright though, that's all that matters," Kakashi informed her as his brow came to rest on hers'. She stared at him with wide eyes, he was crying, carefully she moved her bandaged hand to come up and rest on his cheek.

"I'm okay," she promised. He was hugging her then, she could feel his tears and she bit her bottom lip to stem her own tears as she hugged his head then.

"I was so scared!" she finally sobbed out as she clung to her guardian. "I thought the darkness was going to eat me again! I thought I was going to die! I thought Naruto was going to die! I thought they were going to take Sasuke! I thought I was going to be killed again!" she sobbed as she clung to him.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Kakashi said nothing as he pulled her to him and held her close like she was a fragile little doll. Sakura curled up in his arms as she clung to his chest sobbing. She had only vauge memories of being that scared, and they were bloody and just before she met Kakashi.

The only thought he held onto was that his kid, his baby, she was alright, she was safe, the Uchiha kid and the Uzumaki kid had kept her safe as they kept the Hyūga girl safe too. It didn't matter though, the loss was already catastrophic. He didn't know if either clans would ever recover from the loses in their clans; but he didn't care about it because he had only been worried for one kid in the village.

The pink had been easy to find amongst the rubble.

Thank Kami for that; finding his kid had led to them finding the youngest Uchiha, the Uzumaki, and the Hyūga heiress. And they had all been alive, Izumi had been with them too, but these matters meant little to him as he carried his kid to him as he had carried Sakura to the hospital. It had been three days since the attack, and now his kid was finally awake.

Thank all of the spirits and gods for that blessing because he hadn't lost everything again. She was alive, that was all that mattered to him as he held her close.

"Kakashi, can I see Sasuke and Naruto?" she cried against his chest.

"Sure," he sighed and looked to the nurse who nodded the alright for her to be taken out of the bed. Picking up his kid's eight year old trembling body and carried her to the boys' room then. They were in the same room, mostly so the Sharingan kekkei genkei was safe under the ANBU guards with the Fourth's son and the Hyūga survivors standing guards as well.

"Hey boys," he greeted as he walked around the ANBU guards and to the kids' bed.

"Hey! Sakura! You're alright!" Naruto shouted in glee.

"You're alive," the Uchiha boy greeted Sakura as Kakashi put her on the bed of Sasuke. Naruto was already up and about, healing quicker than the normal person with the fox inside him.

"Sasuke! Naruto!" she cried out as she hugged them both and burst into tears. Kakashi sighed, he saw the relief of the boys as he watched them carefully hug his girl. At least they were all alright, he might have centered his world around the pinkette, and he might prioritize her over all of them, and though he hadn't initially cared about the others in her group, he was very relieved that her group of friends was alive.

"Sakura!" Ino cried out as she ran through his legs and leapt to the bed to hug Sakura then. Kakashi sighed as he looked to the young Uchiha survivor who left the bed and hobbled to him.

"Thank you, Kakashi," Sasuke said and then he hobbled to where Sakura was sitting with Ino and Naruto.

"You know, he doesn't thank people since losing Mom," Itachi informed him, Kakashi looked at the young Uchiha then.

"He's doing just fine," Kakashi assured Itachi.

"You know, it's pathetic, I think you know my brother better than I do," Itachi chuckled wryly.

"He does practically live at my home," Kakashi pointed out blandly.

"Aa," Itachi chuckled. Kakashi sighed in relief though that those three kids were a solid team even in the midst of chaos; at least that was according to Hyūga Hinata.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Hinata poked her head into the hospital room where there was a lot of laughter coming from. She blushed when she saw the trio of trouble as the village called them. Sakura sat between the boys, Ino was on the bed too, and they were all smiling as they chatted.

"I'm glad you're alright!" Sakura shouted as she hugged both the boys tightly, then Sakura grinned at her. "Hey! You're okay too!"

"H-h-h-hi," Hinata stuttered then, she felt herself turning redder than ever before as she stood there shyly in the door.

"You're Hinata, right?" she looked up at the masked man leaning on the wall then.

"Y-y-y-yes," she stammered.

"I'm glad to see you're recovering nicely as well, I'm sorry for your losses," he said as he picked her up. Hinata yelped as she was picked up and then she was put on the bed

"You're Hinata, right?" Ino asked her then. Both the boys were looked at her with wide eyes. Sasuke grabbed Sakura and hauled her to him as Ino sat in Sakura's place. Naruto was grinning beside her.

"Y-y-yes," Hinata answered.

"I'm Naruto, that's Ino, that's Sakura, and that's teme!" Naruto announced in a cheerful tone. She looked to the group he had just pointed out, the Uchiha boy's brow was twitching as he sat there and Sakura was grinning, Ino was smiling and Hinata felt… welcomed, she looked at Naruto and tears welled up in her eyes as she felt the slip past her guard then.

"What did you call me dobe!?" the Uchiha demanded.

"Teme, that's your name after all!"

"You're going to pay!" and with that there was a crash onto the tiled ground, Sakura sighed, Ino just blinked and Hinata had a watery smile at the sight.

"I'm sorry about what happened to your family," Sakura said as she hugged her tightly then. "I wish there was more we could've done for your family," Sakura said as she hugged her. Hinata cried then as she held onto the pinkette.

"Get back here dobe!" Sasuke shouted as he tore after the blonde out of their hospital room.

"Make me!" Naruto shouted and Hinata sobbed harder as she sat there being hugged by two girls, who were the first time she was accepted outside of her family. The first kids who didn't ask if she was a possessed with her eyes.

"It'll be alright Hinata," Ino assured her. Hinata said nothing as she cried and held onto the two girls who were hugging her tightly. She felt Ino and Sakura's tears as well as her own as she sobbed with the loss of much of her family and at the memories of nearly being taken that night.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Sasuke made it through the day with the dobe, Ino, the Hyūga girl, and Sakura, Kakashi stood guard outside their door and he knew Itachi was talking with the council about the attack. For the last three days he had dealt with not knowing how his friends had been, and knowing the state of his family, but today he was informed of the total loss. Sakura and Naruto though, they were alright, and that had been his saving grace, it had saved him today when Sakura and Naruto had visited him.

But now, it was night, and he was sitting in his bed staring out the window, Sakura was back in her room and Naruto's parents had taken him back to his room, it was why he was sitting alone now.

"Can I come in?" a cold voice asked, he turned his head to see his brother standing in the door then.

"Hn," he answered as he looked out the window again. He was going to be alone again, wasn't he? Not worthy of his family's love or hopes, or even their acknowledgement because of his appearance like his mother.

"You know it's just you, me, and Izumi now," Itachi informed him as he sat down on the bed. Sasuke blinked as he stared at his big brother. Itachi smiled then, a sad smile.

"Aa," he answered sadly and looked out the window.

"You did a good job protecting your friends and saving the Hyūga heiress," Itachi informed him. "Father would be proud of you."

"How do you know?" Sasuke asked and his brother blinked then. "How do you know father would have been proud of me?" he asked then. He had never heard his father day he was proud of him. The only one who had ever seemed proud of him was his brother, and though he had strove for their father's love and approval he knew he didn't have it; he'd never have it; Itachi would always be better than him. And that didn't make him bitter towards his brother, just envious.

"Because, I am proud of you, you saved Kakashi's girl, you saved the Fourth's son, and you saved the Hyūga heiress, you did a good job Sasuke," Itachi said firmly as he poked him on the brow. His breath hitched at the affection of his brother.

Sasuke looked at his brother with tired eyes then.

"Why did they attack?" he asked finally.

"Because, the Cloud wanted our visual prowess," Itachi answered him. "And from what I've learned from the Yamanaka clan they have a deal with a former Sannin, Orochimaru who is obsessed with our Sharingan."

"Will they attack again?" Sasuke asked, he wanted Sakura and Naruto to be safe; Kakashi would always be tough to catch but still… he wanted his friends safe.

"I don't know, but Sasuke; always be on guard now, if Orochimaru is after our Sharingan then there is a high likelihood he will be back for us," Itachi answered.

"Let him come I will destroy him," Sasuke snarled. All he could think of was of how they had threatened his friends and taken his family from him. Itachi's eyes widened then. "No one hurts what's mine without being hurt back," he snarled.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Blooming in Darkness! =)**


	8. Passings

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Passings**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

The years slipped by, the village was rebuilt and life continued. Sakura had long since noticed that life, despite it's horrors, continued onwards and she was not going to be held down by it. Kakashi enrolled her in the Acedemy with Naruto and Sasuke, along with Ino and Hinata, there were also many other kids but Sakura mainly hung around Ino in the Academy; the boys were too busy fighting all the time. Naruto, the class clown with the worse marks ever, and Sasuke the class genius with the best marks ever. If she didn't happen to know they were best friends she'd have thought them to be worse enemies.

She didn't mind though, at least until she was tossed between them and told to fix it. Then Sakura minded and heads were broken, and the boys were in trouble with her. They usually dove out of her way when that was the case. However, the school years passed, she and Sasuke both struggled to keep Naruto afloat; grade wise at least. They also kept in touch with Gaara and his siblings, which was a lot of fun in a way; they had pen pals, but it was also dangerous for Suna wasn't exactly their friend either.

Which brought her to today; the final day of their Academy, they would be getting their teams today for they were graduating to genin and getting their jonin teacher.

"Sakura! Sakura!" the blonde dobe was shouting as he leapt over the crowd then.

"Huh?" she was slammed into then.

"Sakura?" Sasuke looked at her as the dobe tackle hugged her to the floor.

"Get off of me Naruto!" Sakura screeched. They were no longer six! They were twelve and it was not appropriate to tackle hug people.

"But we graduate today!" Naruto declared as he squeezed the breath out of her.

"Help!" she pleaded of Sasuke who pried her and Naruto apart, she dove behind Sasuke before she could get tackle hugged again.

"I'm so excited!" Naruto informed them with a goofy smile and she sighed.

"We know Naruto," she assured him as she stood beside Sasuke.

"And we're going to be on a team together! Go on missions! Be shinobi! Be awesome! Get famous! And I'm going to be Hokage!" Naruto explained. Sakura felt herself softening towards his excitement as she stood beside Sasuke. Sasuke on the other hand looked bored and indifferent to this entire matter, she knew he had plans of his own; he had never been the same since the attack of Orochimaru and the Cloud. He was still their friend, but she knew Sasuke was more distant, more watchful, and more… well, protective of them. Naruto was his brother, just like Itacihi was, and she was one of his best friends, but he was over protective of her to an extreme.

"We might not be a team together," Sasuke pointed out.

"Sasuke!' Ino squealed; Sakura frowned and Sasuke shoved Naruto at Ino as he shoved her into the seat beside him and grabbed his paper to look innocent of any trouble or interest in things around him. Sakura sniggered as Ino scowled but stomped to a seat behind Sasuke, Naruot flopped into a seat beside her as he grinned.

"What team do you want to be on?" Naruto asked her.

"I don't know, but I doubt they' be dumb enough to put the three of us together," Sakura pointed out. She would prefer to be on a team with Sasuke and Naruto; but then again their tendency to have trouble when together was more likely than not and something of a concern to the village. After all… just look at what they had done to the Hokage monument last summer; all three of them were to blame and all three of them hid in the Uchiha basement for three days before Itachi found them. The Fourth was not amused, it was the most expensive and recent example of damage they had done together as a trio.

Putting them on a team could be either wonderful! Like she thought.

Or it could be disastrous… Like the entire village knew.

"Why do you say that!?" Naruto gaped at her.

"DOBE! Hokage mountain!" Sasuke snapped indignantly.

"But!"

"Sasuke has a point, besides I still can hear the lecture from Itachi about us being destructive forces of nature," Sakura mused. That lecture had been the worst on the long list lectures Itachi had been giving them since they eight years old.

"Ah, but you have to admit… it was fun," Naruto sniggered.

"Dobe," Sasuke grumbled, she was giggling hysterically.

"You know, it'd be really, really, really fun to be on the same team, and maybe we could have Kakashi as our sensei!" Naruto declared.

"The village would be doomed," she and Sasuke's heads hit the desk with that declaration behind them from Kiba; because, he was right. She and Sasuke on a team was alright, Sasuke and Naruto… not so much, she and Naruto was fine too, but add Kakashi into the mix… well, and people wondered why the village hated the trio of them in trouble. Kakashi usually handed them the supplies for the trouble and said 'Don't get hurt, have fun!' and walked off.

"What it's true!?" Kiba defended when she and Sasuke lifted their heads to scowl at him.

"Good morning class, today we will be announcing the teams for your genin career and the jonin who you will be studying under," Iruka announced as he walked in. "Remember these teams are built on strength and weaknesses. We want each team to be balance. And we'll get started…"

Sakura was absently listening as Teams 1-6 were announced.

"Team 7, Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto's sleeping head snapped up.

"huh?"

"Hatake Sakura."

"Yes!" Naruto shouted, Sasuke scowled, she smiled slightly; she was doomed.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"YES!" Naruto shouted again, the entire class though looked as if they had been force fed poison as she laughed nervously and Sasuke looked… shocked.

"You jonin is Hatake Kakashi," Iruka looked like he had swallowed a bug then.

"The village is doomed," Ino announced to the class. Sasuke and she paled as Naruto celebrated.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Sasuke looked to his new/old/regular team of trouble, Naruto was laughing happily, and Sakura looked startled and he felt… shocked. They were actually going to be on a team together! What the hell was the village thinking!? Well, he didn't know, but truthfully he didn't want to be partnered with anyone but those two. However, the village had entrusted their training to Hatake Kakashi; they were just through fuel on a fire and he knew it!

No matter, the other teams were announced; and none were as… volatile as their team. The other teams were announced, and collected by the prospective teachers while Team 7 sat in the classroom waiting for Kakashi.

"You know what this means!" Naruto announced.

"You're still a dobe," Sasuke said flatly.

"NO! But we're on a team together and we'll be having all sorts of fun together!" Naruto was bouncing.

"Can we drop him off a cliff?" Sasuke asked Sakura.

"He'll just bounce back," Sakura informed him as they watched the bouncing dobe who was beginning to set up a prank for Kakashi. Honestly, Sasuke didn't know what the village was thinking by putting the three of them on a team together, if anything he'd have been certain they'd have been pulled apart and put on other squads just to separate them. Now they were on a Team together...

Itachi might have a heart attack over this, he knew he was shocked. And Kakashi as their mentor…

Kami, were they trying to start wars? Sasuke didn't know as he looked to Sakura who was watching Naruto and then he looked to Naruto.

On the bright side, teamwork wasn't really something they'd need to work on; they were the trio of trouble after all. But they were also the three most destructive kids in the village, and he'd have sworn the village would've pull them apart. If only for the sake of the village.

The door slid open, Kakashi was hit by the eraser and sighed as Naruto fell over laughing like a loon. Sasuke looked to Sakura, she looked exasperated and Kakashi looked… indifferent to this because this, was probably, considered his normal by now. After all, Kakashi had been their primary caretaker since they had been toddlers.

"Wow, they actually put you three on a team together," Kakashi sounded miffed then.

"Uh… yeah," Sakura smiled.

"They actually listened to me then…" Kakahsi chuckled.

"Listened to you!?" Sasuke shouted with Sakura as they sat there gaping at Kakashi. He looked to Sakura, she stared at him, and then they stared at Kakashi and Naruto; Naruto was laughing in delight and bouncing. Sasuke sighed, they were actually meant to be a team together? And this was apparently Kakashi's plan.

"Yes, I actually pointed out that you two lessen Naruto's destructive tendancies and that he makes you two work as a team with him. It was a good thing you three are on the same team in the long run, we'll just have to curb Naruto's destructive tendancies.

"Uh… Kakashi, I don't think this is a good idea," Sakura admitted as she stared at them. Sasuke agreed with Sakura, this was probably going to be a very bad idea or a really good idea; no matter what they had to deal with the hyperactive dobe.

"It'll be fine," Kakashi waved her off.

"Alright then," she shrugged.

"Starting tomorrow though we are going to channel all of this energy into training, so no breakfast for you tomorrow, there's a test. If you pass then you'll be a team, if you fail, you all are out of the Academy, perminantly. I'll meet you all at training field seventeen," Kakashi said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"You get the feeling he set us up?" Sakura whispered to him.

"Hn," he nodded.

"Yes! We're a team! We're a team!" Naruto was dancing in delight as they all left the classroom. He said nothing as he watched the dobe celebrate what their being made a team. Sasuke walked with Sakura, they noted all the other teams met up and started their trainings. Kakashi had left them to their own devices, he didn't like this and he didn't like the idea of tomorrow's test as he shoved his hands in his pockets and walked in step with Sakura.

"How about we get ramen!" Naruto declared. They shrugged as they went with him. It wasn't like there was really anything better for him to do, aside from return home to where Itachi and Izumi were planning their wedding and resume his training. He was happy for his brother but at the same time he didn't like being near Itachi and Izumi; they were very lovey-dovey as Naruto called it; it was irritating.

"How are the wedding plans going?" Sakura asked as she walked with him and a bouncing Naruto.

He shrugged. It was a wedding, nothing special.

"Well, I'm happy for Itachi and Izumi," she smiled at him as they walked.

"It's just a wedding," he grumbled.

"Sasuke! You're as bad as Naruto!" she sighed in exasperation as they walked. He scowled at her as they caught up to Naruto.

"Do you know what test Kakashi is giving us tomorrow?" Sasuke asked when they took a seat at Ichiraku's.

"Not a clue, I'll look though, see what I can find," she said as they were given their regular orders.

"Hn," he nodded as they sat there getting ready to eat.

"Naruto, slow down you're going to choke!" Sakura chided as Naruto started slurping up his noodles. Sasuke said nothing as he scowled at having Sakura's attention diverted to the dobe again. It couldn't be helped though, Kami knew someone needed to keep the dobe from choking on his ramen. Then again… there was a test tomorrow…

Perhaps the dobe should choke on the noodles…

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Blooming in Darkness! =)**


	9. Flourishing

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Flourishing**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Itachi chuckled when his brother left the house for his bells challenge, knowing full well Kakashi was going to pass those three with ease. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura all were the trio of trouble and Kakashi had worked the Fourth, and the council; over really hard to get them on the same team. Itachi had also helped in making valid arguments for Team 7 being those three, they just fit together, like odd pieces out, and they really only respected Kakashi or Yamato for adults; he was only tolerated and he was not teaching genin or trying to teach his brother.

"Hm, so he's off," Izumi said as she slipped up to his side, he draped an arm around her waist and stared at her. She was still beautiful, even with the burns on the left side of her face he found her to be gorgeous, and he found her to be perfect.

"Yes," Itachi mused, she smiled as she rested against his chest, he was content like this. Ever since the night of the attack he had retired from the Foundation and remained a member of the ANBU taking the odd missions here and there, but mostly he was staying at home with his brother and fiancé.

"Well, he'll be happy today; they'll do just fine, after all, I have a feeling Kakashi's bell test was designed for everyone to fail and somehow those three will pass. Also face it, those three are in desperate need of some sort of channel for those destructive tendancies, the enemies will run in fear even though their only genin," Izumi chuckled.

He smiled, he agreed with her as he held her close and enjoyed a moment of peace with her.

"Well, we know Sasuke wouldn't work with anyone else," Itachi chuckled. His little brother was not one to go about making friends or getting along with others. Even little things like having to get along with his classmates was something he had to listen to complaints from the teachers.

"Hey, how's the defector?" she asked him as they stood there watching Sasuke leave.

"Hoshigaki?" he asked. Startled with her question he looked at her dully.

"Yes," she smiled.

"He's given us all the information, but he refuses to return to his village," Itachi shrugged. The night of the attack Hoshigaki Kisame had come to his family's aid that night; mostly because his blade Samehada was hungry, according to him; and now that he knew the man, he knew he had a hard time staying out of a big fight. Not that Itachi minded, the man had saved him that night; but he had been imprisoned and interrogated mercilessly for two years, and he had sworn his loyalty to them in exchange for working with him.

"So, is he coming to the wedding or not; and don't deny that he's your friend in a strange way," Izumi chided him.

"Going on missions with him does not make him my friend," Itachi retorted. And frankly, the only reason he worked with Kisame was because no one else besides maybe Kakashi would ever dare to work with him. Also, Kisame respected power, Itachi was more powerful than him in ways; however if they ever dueled Itachi had a feeling it'd be a hell of a duel and he'd very likely have a run for his money. Another thing, Kisame was a notorious killer of his comrades, and no one would dare to trust him here. But that didn't mean they had denied his defection; that was the hitch. Which was why he and Kisame often times worked together.

"Itachi, we all know you're his friend and in a way he's yours, invite him and Samehada to the wedding, it'll make him feel welcomed in the village. Remember, we're not really welcomed in the village after what happened that night with the Nine Tails, and if it wasn't just the three of us now we'd probably be just as unwelcomed as Kisame," Izumi chided him.

"Do you want him to come to the wedding?" Itachi sighed.

"He is your friend, and it is your wedding as well, he should come," Izumi insisted.

"Fine, I'll invite him," Itachi sighed as he kissed the top of her head and pulled away from her. he was going to go watch the bells test unfold. This could be interesting to watch; he was curious to see how Kakashi was going to teach his brother and Naruto, Sakura would be the easy one of that group to teach, and he knew it. But he was most curious about how Kakashi was going to manage this.

"Where are you going?" Izumi asked.

"Well, there's a bells test going on, and my brother and his two best friends are on a team together; I'm curious to see how they'll fair against Kakashi. He's not going to go easy on them just because they're his kids," Itachi chuckled.

"Hmm, I'll come too!" Izumi declared as she walked beside him. He knew this was a big step for her, she didn't like the people in the village staring at her face; the burns from that paper bomb were on display and being an Uchiha she had been called a monster and then told at least she now looked the part. Sakura had been a saving grace; her and her friend Ino; they had both looked to Izumi as a big sister and treated her like such, even dragging his fiancé out of the Uchiha compound to go off with them to be pampered.

"Think they'll pass?" Izumi asked as she grabbed his hand. They made it to the main gate of their compound, she tightened her grip as she stepped nearer to him, he knew why she was doing this, and just let her come to him.

"Should be interesting to see if they will," he mused as he held her close to him.

"I bet they will," She chuckled as they walked through the village. He noticed the way people were staring at them, but he kept Izumi distracted as they made their way to the training field.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Kushina asked her husband as she saw her son go flying through the air screaming in pain. Well, no one said Kakashi was traditional, but the idea of keeping Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura all on a the same team with Kakashi as their supervisor…

Well, she could see the merits of them being together, but they were so destructive together.

"Sure, Kaakshi is about the only teacher I know of aside from Jiriaya who might get through to him. And so long as Kakashi keeps him busy then he won't get into trouble, having Sasuke and Sakura with him might also help dampen his trouble making tendencies," Minato assured her as he stood up behind her, his arms slipping around her as they watched from their perch the Kakashi version of the bells test being executed.

"I still worry though," she sighed.

"Well, I wouldn't, besides this will be good for the Uchiha as well, he doesn't get along with anyone really as Itachi pointed out. These four, they need one another; those kids, they saved Kakashi, and he'll make them the best shinobi this village has ever seen, we'll just have to keep them out of the village for their training," he chuckled.

"I know, but I'm worried," she fretted as she bit her lip. Minato said nothing, but she could feel him smiling as they watched the test unfold.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Three hours!

That's how long they had been at it and none of them had gotten a bell. But as the rules had stated earlier Naruto was tied to a post, while he and Sakura were handed lunch and Kakashi left.

"Well, now I see why he said no breakfast," Sakura grumbled. He said nothing as he looked to the tied up Naruto then.

"AHHH! But I'm starving!" Naruto whined.

"He said we couldn't feed him, or we fail," Sakura whispered to him.

"We're not letting the dobe starve!" he hissed back.

"Well, he's not here…" Sakura looked around nervously.

"Please!" Naruto whined when his stomach growled.

"Just feed him, what Kakashi doesn't know won't kill him; isn't that what we always say?" Sasuke pointed out as then and there.

"Fine, but if we go back to the Academy I'm kicking both your butts," she grumbled, he and she both helped the dobe out. Sasuke shoved a riceball into the dobe's mouth.

"HEY!" Naruto choked.

"I hope you choke!" Sasuke informed the dobe as he grabbed a bite of his lnch.

"Don't kill him! We need him!" Sakura scolded, he shrugged, she gave the dobe a bite of her food.

"And what do you three think you're doing?" Kakashi asked, he stopped mid sharing, he and Sakura looked to one another then at Naruto then at Kakashi. He scowled, Sakura smiled innocently, and Naruto looked dumbfounded while Kakashi was glaring at them.

"Damn it," he grumbled.

"You two idiots!?' Sakura snapped.

"Bud-but..!" Naruto looked around frantically.

"Congratulations, you three are the first to pass!" Kakashi announced.

"Huh?" he looked to the two idiots he was paired with and then at Kakashi.

"But we didn't get the bells," Sakura pointed out.

"But you didn't let Naruto down, just like I knew you guys wouldn't," Kakashi smiled. "Missions are important, however I never want you three to forget the importance of being there for your teammates, they mean everything in the end. Working together and caring about your comrades is just as important as any mission, and you three did fantastic just like I knew you would."

"So we pass?" Sasuke asked just to make certain as he took a bite of his food, Sakura gave Naruto a bite and they were all giving Kakashi their undivided attention as they ate.

"Yes, Sasuke, you pass," Kakashi said blandly.

"Hn," he nodded.

"Later!" Kakashi declared as he disappeared into smoke.

"Gotta go! Ino and I have plans!" Sakura shouted as she jogged off.

"WAIT!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke growled as he turned around, grabbed Sakura and dragged her back.

"Damn dobe!" he hissed. Sakura giggled as she jogged ahead of him and headed back towards the tied up dobe.

"Oh boy," Sakura sighed. "What are we going to do with you, Naruto?" she asked in exasperation as she sliced the ropes holding the dobe to the post.

"Thanks teme, Sakura!" Naruto huffed.

"Gotta go! See you tomorrow!" Sakura called out as she jogged off.

"Ramen?" Naruto offered.

"Aa," he shrugged as he walked with Naruto towards the village for ramen.

"You know, aside from that thousand years of death jutsu, that was fun!" Naruto chuckled. Sasuke just rolled his eyes.

"Dobe," he decided.

"HEY!" Naruto screeched.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

"So?" she asked as she walked up to her guardian with a smile. He was perched in a tree with his Icha Icha novel.

"Yes?"

"Do we have the potential?" she asked with a smile. Sakura had known since she was five what this test had always been about, Kakashi had told her when he had started trying to train the next generation of shinobi, what he wanted them to learn. She saw the smile in his eye then as she walked up the tree to stand on the branch above him.

"You three have always had the potential Sakura, the only question is: Can you be tamed long enough to learn?" Kakashi said as he tapped her brow with the spine of his book. She chuckled.

"I think I can help with them," she giggled as she stood on the underside of the branch above him.

"I have faith in you as well, Sakura," he chuckled. "Now go to Ino's, I'll collect you tonight.'

"Kay! Bye Kakashi!" Sakura waved him off as she leapt down and ran through the village to the Yamanaka house then. She waved at Kakashi as she jogged off, she was very pleased with how the boys did today, and she didn't have to go back to the Academy again!

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Blooming in Darkness! =)**


	10. Sprouting

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Sprouting**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Sakura's morning started with humming, she was making breakfast for her and Kakashi; who was waving off his latest conquest at the moment.

This was a bit of routine for them; ever since she had been little Kakashi would occasionally bring home a girl, however he had often told her (when she had asked as a child), that the only girl for him was her. But Sakura knew better, for once a week he bought flowers and went to the graveyard to visit Nohara Rin. Sakura visited Rin as well, for she had been very special to Kakashi, secretly though, Sakura was pretty sure Rin had Kakashi's heart which was why none of the other girls mattered to him. Not that she minded, the last thing she wanted was for She smiled when Kakashi walked into the small kitchen and walked up behind her.

"Whatcha cooking, kid?" he asked as he ruffled her long hair and looked at the pan.

"Pancakes, Izumi gave me the recipe," Sakura grinned as he kissed the top of her head through the mask, as he grabbed his book and sat at the table. She continued humming as she cooked, and carefully prepared hers' and Kakashi's breakfast. Sakura brought two plates to the table as she scrambled onto her chair, said her thanks and smiled at Kakashi who had pulled off his mask to eat this morning.

"Kakashi?" she was now very curious about something about her guardian.

"Hm?" he looked up from the book he was reading.

"Why do you wear that mask?" Sakura asked finally; it was something which had always made her curious since she had been a toddler running after him, climbing on him and chatting with him to now, and since she was no longer a child because she was a genin she wanted to know.

"Why not?" was his answer.

"That's not an answer," she grumbled. He laughed, then he smiled as he took a bite of breakfast. "I was just wondering because you don't look bad, why cover up your face?"

"Hmm, why do you wear that ribbon?" he countered.

"Dunno, I like it," she answered.

"Then don't ask questions you know the answers to Sakura," he tapped her head with the spine of his book and she sniggered as they ate their breakfasts. She loved living with Kakashi, he was like an older brother/dad to her. Kakashi was her family, he meant just about everything to her and she was really, really, really happy that he had put himself in charge of training her, Naruto, and Sasuke. But when he had told her his reasons he told her that she'd have to help him with them, Sakura had agreed to because she knew just how much work those two could be.

"What are we doing today?" Sakura asked.

"You three will be on D-ranked missions; do not destroy the village chasing cats," he ordered as he finished his breakfast, the mask was back in place as he stood up with his dishes.

"Kay," she grinned deviously as she finished her breakfast as she hurried to the sink again.

"And do not let Naruto break anything," Kakashi said as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Wait? Why me!?" she demanded.

"Simple, Sasuke will kill Naruto if I put him in charge of Naruto," Kakashi informed her.

"That's… true," she sighed. "Don't be late!" she called out as she darted into her room; knowing full well he would be. Kakashi could not get to anything but a rescue on time, she thought snidely as she pulled out her training dress. It was red, with the Hatake family crest on the back of it, she loved the crest for it was proof she belonged somewhere, she had a family; it was almost as good as the tattered copy of her adoption papers, for her.

Humming, she pulled on her clothes, then looked at herself in the mirror. Her pink hair was long and straight, it was soft too, and as she brushed it smooth she wondered if Sasuke even liked it.

No one but Kakashi even knew about her crush on Sasuke; she tried really hard not to be a fan girl of his, and there was also Naruto to think of but Sakura knew she was too far gone for Sasuke. He probably didn't even like her that way, but she wasn't giving up.

She remembered last year when she had let her hair start growing out, Naruto had asked her why and she had pointed out she wanted to start trying to look good. When asked why she said there was someone she liked, of course that would be the part Kakashi would hear, and that she wanted him to notice her. Sakura never told Naruto who she liked, however, she couldn't hide it from Kakashi when he interrogated her that night over dinner over the boy she liked. He had been shocked when she said it was Sasuke, and then he said several other things about being careful, too young to love one boy, she had a life ahead of her, and to be careful about it, and not to let it ruin her friendship with Ino because Ino liked the same boy.

After that talk though, he let her be and they would occasionally talk about her crush but he was watching out for her in his own way. Naruto and Sasuke though, well, they were oblivious thankfully; Naruto was convinced she liked Gaara or Kiba or Shikamaru… frickin' useless!

Thank Kami! She'd never be able to look at either of them if they knew!

Anyways, she turned in the mirror, replacing her red ribbon with her new blue headband on her head. Her forehead was still huge, she hated it, but ignored it as she left her room.

"I'm leaving!" she called to Kakashi as she closed the door behind her and started jogging for the Uchiha compound because it was closer to the Hatake residence.

"See you at Hokage tower!" was the response from the window. She smiled as she hurried off.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Sasuke had gotten up this morning and was waiting for Sakura outside of the Uchiha compound when he strode up. Sasuke's head fell back as he stared up the huge giant of a man before him; the man looked like a shark! He was huge! And his eyes, well, Sasuke had never seen eyes like that.

"Is Itachi here?" the man's gruff voice demanded.

"Uh… Aa," he answered.

"Sasuke!" both he and the shark looked over to Sakura who was jogging to him, her pink hair was bouncing everywhere with every step she took; she looked ridiculous honestly.

"Sakura," he greeted coldly when she reached him but turned his attention on the shark, he pulled her behind him; instinctively; as he stared at this man's eyes. He had heard from Izumi that someone was coming here this morning for Itachi but he didn't think it was this man.

"Good morning, how are you today?" Sakura asked the man as she stepped away from him. He wanted to grab her and run, but he didn't as she stepped up to the shark man.

"You're a polite one aren't you, and who are you?" the shark man asked as he gave a toothy smile to her. Sasuke didn't like that smile one bit.

"Hatake Sakura, and you are?" she asked sweetly.

"Hoshigaki Kisame," he introduced himself.

"Kisame, do not harass my brother or his friend," Sasuke looked over his shoulder when Itachi appeared then.

"So that brat is Sasuke," Kisame said with a gruff laugh.

"Yes, well, morning Itachi! I'm taking Sasuke now!" Sakura called out with a wave as she grabbed his arm and pulled him along. "It was nice to meet you Hoshigaki!"

"You two brat," he replied as they walked by. He stopped though when the thing on Kisame's back purred.

"What's that?" Sakura demanded then.

"That is Samehada," he answered as he walked into the Uchiha compound Sasuke looked to her and shrugged as they walked towards the Uzumaki house together.

"That was weird, does he work with your brother or something?" she asked as they walked.

"Hn," he shrugged. Itachi never told him anything about anything, and that was the annoying part of this as he got used to it. But Izumi had mentioned someone coming to talk to Itachi, however, that man was terrifying.

"Well, he seemed scary, but nice," she shrugged.

"Hn," he agreed as they walked through the village and grabbed the usual breakfast for himself, Sakura and the dobe.

"Hey, we get a mission today!" she declared eagerly while biting into her dumpling.

"Hn," he nodded as they arrived to the Uzumaki house.

"MORNING!" Naruto shouted to them, Sasuke frowned, Sakura smiled, and he ignored her appearance then.

"Naruto get back here!" they heard Kushina as Naruto ran out the door.

"Got breakfast, come on! Bye mom! See you tonight! Big ninja day!" Naruto called out as he grabbed him and Sakura and ran.

"Naruto! You need to eat your breakfast!" they heard behind them but Sasuke knew Kushina wasn't worried about it as he waved the bakery bag after them. Besides, Sakura would never let them starve, she ate like twenty breakfasts a morning!

"You guys get it!?" Naruto pleaded.

"Yeah, we got it Naruto," Sakura said as she held up Naruto's bag. They walked towards the Hokage tower as they ate. Time to start their lives as genin, he thought blandly, it wasn't going to really change anything; of this he was certain. They were still going to be the same three no matter what, but now they were going to be channeling all their energies into missions. That didn't sound so bad to him as he looked to the pinkette between him and Naruto, so long as she was kept safe he was certain that this could be fun.

"Yum!" Naruto said as he devoured his breakfast then.

"Come on! At this rate Kakashi will beat us there!" Sakura declared as she jogged ahead of them. Sasuke shook his head in exasperation, her pink hair and red clothing just screamed target, if she wore that on missions she'd just be a running target. He didn't like that idea. No matter, he had long ago made a promise to keep her safe for Kakashi and he was not going back on that promise.

"Sakura! Wait up!" Naruto called out as they ran after her. Sasuke just scowled as he was dragged along by the dobe.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Kakashi watched his kid as she ran ahead of her friends, he had felt nervous about today as he watched her go to the Uchiha compound. Unsurprisingly she was unafraid of Hoshigaki Kisame when she had met him; why couldn't the pinkette ever be afraid of anyone!? He didn't understand her lack of fear where genuinely scary people were involved. Perhaps being his kid she just didn't understand danger when it came at her head on.

Then again, she was also naturally polite; he had taught her nothing in the manners department. Not that he didn't have them, it's just at three she had had the manners of a little princess or something. no matter, he breathed a sigh of relief when she and Sasuke left the Uchiha compound and met up with Naruto. Now he was just had to get to the Hokage tower for their mission when the kids got there.

"Kakashi! We're here, and you beat us!" Sakura announced when he met them in the lobby of the building.

"Yes, and now we're going to go get our mission," he said when the boys appeared behind her. Naruto was ginning; and he had some of the pastry on his whiskered face still and Sasuke was scowling as he took his spot on Sakura's right side.

"Yes! Yes! A real ninja mission!" Naruto shouted as he danced around in his spot.

"Knock it off dobe," Sasuke ordered as they walked up the stairs.

"TEME!" Naruto screamed.

"Knock it off or I'm hitting both of you!" Sakura declared loudly, and Kakashi smiled.

Well, she was a little pink spitfire, he only hoped she'd find someone more worthy of her affections than the Uchiha brat. Then again, Sasuke did do a good job of protecting her…

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Blooming in Darkness! =)**


	11. Drifting on the Winds

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Drifting on the Winds**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

"In position," she whispered into her piece as she looked down from her perch.

"In position," she heard Sasuke's voice in her ear piece.

"Good now remember, today is a capture and return mission, team work is crucial for this to work," Kakashi's voice spoke and she nodded in understanding; more to herself and Sasuke, who could see her from his perch. She and Sasuke looked to their target and then they nodded as they moved silently through their trees. "Alright, on my signal…" Kakashi said and they all tensed as they waited.

" _ **I'LL GET IT! BELIEVE IT!**_ " Naruto screeched beside them, the orange knucklehead flew from his hiding perch, there was a scream and she groaned in exasperation. Three months of this and Naruto had yet to figure out how to be stealthy.

" _ **Naruto!**_ " Sasuke and Kakashi hissed in the ear piece, she dove after Naruto then so they didn't lost the target, Sasuke was a step ahead of her though as she tried to catch up to them.

" _ **ROEOW!**_ " a fierce screech came.

" _ **I GOT IT!**_ " Naruto shouted in triumph, but he screamed when the cat started retaliating and scratching his face up as he tried to squirm away from Naruto's squid grip.

"Target acquired," Sasuke spoke into their earpiece for Kakashi. Sakura was snickering as the cat and Naruto fought, and she smiled as she stood beside Naruto.

"Confirm the red bow on the right ear," Kakashi spoke.

"Confirmed," Sasuke announced. She giggled as she gently lifted the fighting cat from a bleeding Naruto and walked off with it towards the village. The cat was purring happily as he nuzzled his way under her chin and looked over her shoulder.

"Dobe, you're supposed to wait for the signal," she heard Sasuke chiding Naruto as she stroked the cat and laughed at the cat as he purred and tried to wrap himself around her.

"I thought that was the signal," Naruto grumbled.

"Useless loser!" Sasuke hissed as he stomped up to her and Naruto appeared on her other side glaring.

"No fighting boys, we've got the cat now let's go to the Hokage's office to return it!" Sakura decided as she skipped up to Kakashi who gave her a bland look. She shrugged, just because she was helping him teach Naruto and Sasuke did not mean she knew how to restrain those two boys as she walked with Kakashi into the village. And just so she was clear she had known all of what Kakashi was planning the night their teams were announced and she got home demanding if he was insane; he had told her that she was important for being a mediator of sorts and that they were the first team to be formed on the instructors wishes rather than what the Hokage thought was a good fit.

"Hello boys, how'd the mission go?" Minato asked when they all walked into his office.

"Mission complete!" Naruto declared, and his father looked amused at the sight of him. Sakura knew why even, whisker boy was all scratched up and grinning like a fool.

"Naruto, this was a D-ranked mission why do you look like you just did battle?" Kushina asked in an amused tone.

"Stupid cat!" he glared at the cat, which Sakura handed back to a squealing woman and she felt bad for the poor can. The Uchiha said nothing as he looked blandly at the Hokage, while she smiled.

"We're still working on stealth… and patience," Kakashi informed the Fourth as he read his Icha Icha book. Sakura was tapped with the spin of his book again and she looked up to him, he jerked his head to the boys who were arguing again and she sighed, this was worse than when they had been kids!

"Knock it off you two!" She shouted, both boys looked at her then and Sasuke scowled, Naruto was glaring at Sasuke.

"Teme!" Naruto snapped as he folded his arms.

"Dobe," Sasuke hissed and she stepped between them with a sweet smile in place.

"Good to see some things never change," Minato chuckled. "I have a few more missions if you're interested; babysitting, or helping the daimyo's wife, or walking the Inuzuka clan, or—"

"NO! I want a real mission!" Naruto whined.

"For once, I agree with the dobe," Sasuke muttered under his breath. Sakura was very careful to say nothing because she also agreed, she was tired of trash collecting, cat hunting, babysitting, and just the overall D-ranked missions all genin performed. But more than that she was really tired of Naruto whining about it as they had to do the missions.

Minato didn't look offended though as he laughed.

"So, you think you're ready for a real mission?" he asked his son.

"YEAH! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto declared.

"In that case, I have just the mission for you, an escort mission to the Land of Waves," Minato said. She saw Kushina pale a bit with worry, but said nothing. "You'll be protecting a bridge builder named Tazuna from highway men, robbers, and thieves on his journey home."

"REALLY!?" Naruto looked excited while Sasuke looked interested and she just smiled then.

"Don't worry Kushina, I'll keep Naruto out of trouble!" Sakura promised and she saw the fiery redhead mother sigh in relief. Ever since the attack from the Cloud Kushina was a worry wart mother according to Naruto, but honestly, if Sakura had a mother she would want her mom worried about her. But she didn't have a mom, she had Kakashi and that was more than enough for her. Kakashi worried about her a lot more than any mom ever did, and she knew that was another part of the reason she was on his team. He didn't want her out of his sight, Sakura felt that his losing his friends Rin and Obito had something to do with this decision of his.

"Thank you Sakura," Kushina smiled in relief. Sasuke nudged her ribs, she scowled at him and Naruto grinned like a happy fool. Kakashi was shaking his head in exasperation when the door opened.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Sasuke found Tazuna to be amusing, he was good at antagonizing the dobe, which was amusing in itself; and the dobe was also realizing he was shorter than himself and Sakura. though it annoyed Sasuke that she was the tallest of them he knew that wasn't going to be long. Sakura was going to stop growing in a few years according to Itachi; something about girls maturing quicker than boys; he honestly didn't care, he just wanted to know when he was going to be taller than Sakura again.

Anyway he was at home packing up.

"So you have a traveling mission?" a soft voice asked. He looked up to see Izumi then, she smiled softly, he just nodded and resumed packing. Izumi did not leave the compound much anymore, he hadn't really asked why but he had heard the villagers talk about her scars. He had even beaten up a civilian kid for calling his brother's fiancé a monster; aside from Sakura, Izumi was the kindest girl he knew and he wouldn't tolerate anyone badmouthing her. She was family after all.

"Where are you going?" Izumi asked him when he stood up with his pack.

"Land of Waves," he answered her.

"Alright, be safe," she said and ruffled his already bedhead hair.

"Aa," he grunted and walked past her. Sasuke gave Itachi a nod and then he was out the door.

Sakura was chatting with Kisame when he left the house, it was unsettling just how quickly she had befriended the shark man. But he didn't mind if Kakashi thought it was alright for her to be friends with Kisame.

"Hey Sasuke!" Sakura waved at him as Kisame looked over his shoulder at him.

"Hn," he nodded and walked over to her. Kisame ruffled Sakura's hair as he walked into the Uchiha compound then and Sasuke gave her a blank look.

"He's not that bad once you get to know him!" she defended as they walked to the gates where the dobe and Kakashi were waiting for them. Kakashi was holding Naruto by the collar as he tried to rush Tazuna while reading his book again and Sakura smile as she hurried up and hugged Naruto.

"Calm down Naruto! We're ninja now and we have a mission!" Sakura snapped and the dobe scowled as he settled then.

"Ready to go now?" Kakashi asked, not even looking up from his book.

"Aa," he nodded as he fell into step with Sakura who was behind Naruto and Tazuna behind them with Kakashi bringing up the rear of their little group.

"Are you really ninja?" Tazuna demanded. Sasuke's eye twitched at the question as he turned to give the drunk bridge builder a scathing look. He was an Uchiha, he had the Sharingan, and he was a shinobi; a genin to be specific. But despite their rank as genin they were true shinobi. He had grown up to be a shinobi and he was not going to be thought of as less.

Besides the Uchiha were shinobi nobility in many ways.

His name alone was something which he knew could send enemies running from a fight. The Uchiha were formidable even if there were only three of them at the moment. The Hyūga were another noble family, and they were just as feared despite their few numbers; there were eight of them rather than three. No matter though, they were feared, and there was much to fear from the Uchiha and Hyūga, their visual prowess was something to fear.

"Yes," he hissed and he saw Tazuna flinch a bit at his words.

"And don't forget it!" Naruto shouted. "Believe it!"

"You are looking at the three best genin out of the Academy, this mission will be a piece of cake for them," Kakashi assured Tazuna and he felt a small hand on his arm. He looked to Sakura then, she shook her head and continued to walk forward, taking the lead from Naruto. Sasuke fell into step beside her again as Naruto leapt ahead of them. Again and was humming in satisfaction.

"You're telling me that these three pipsqueaks are fresh out of the Academy!?" Tazuna demanded.

"Yes, but not to worry, there is a reason I am here, I am a jonin," Kakashi said reassuringly. Sasuke said nothing as they walked down the road.

This was going to be a long journey, he could already tell and they had hardly left the village. He glanced at Sakura who was smiling softly as she walked beside him and he sighed. He'd just endure the insults, one of these days he was going to prove everyone wrong and he was going to be the greatest shinobi ever; and he was going to avenge his clan.

He knew Sakura had dreams to be a great shinobi and make it to the ANBU black ops like her guardian had made it. And Naruto; the big dobe, he wanted to be Hokage and surpass his father in every way there was. They all had large goals, but mostly, they were offended to be thought of as kids and he knew it.

"Alright, now kids, be on alert, we're on a mission here and we are prepared for anything," Kakashi said and he smirked as they resumed their walking at a brisk pace. They'd be fine, hell, the three of them were Trouble, and all enemies would be afraid of them before then end of the years as genin, he knew it and so did the Leaf. He looked to Sakura, who's green eyes were alight with mischief as she walked beside him and the goofy dobe in front of them was sniggering as they walked down the road.

They'd be fine.

And this was their first C-ranked mission and they were only a few months as genin, that in his mind was impressive and a gesture of faith in their abilities.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Blooming in Darkness! =)**


	12. Muddying the Waters

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Muddying the Waters**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Ebony eyes wandered over the trail of the mildly warm day at the end of spring, nearing the beginning of summer. Sakura and Naruto were playing a game of 'I spy', mostly to keep Naruto focused to some degree as he looked around, Kakashi was lazily bringing up the rear with his Icha Icha book in hand while Tazuna looked… unsettled. It wasn't that they weren't taking this mission seriously; he knew they were; it was trying to keep the dobe on point and focused that was difficult and nothing (and Sasuke meant nothing) could ever really unsettle Kakashi. Even in this time of war, Sasuke knew his mentor was on high alert despite his laid back demeanor.

And yes, they were at war; though for the most part the war had traveled to the north rather than south to where they were currently; it was still the Third Shinobi War; and Itachi and Kisame did go to the front lines from time to time which was how he knew about the war. Kakashi took many ANBU missions before he had slowed down to teach them but Sasuke knew he was still a member of the ANBU and he would still be leaving for missions from time to time.

"I spy a puddle!" Naruto shouted with glee, both he and Kakashi stopped then.

"Naruto! You're not supposed to tell me what you spy!" Sakura sighed in exasperation.

That puddle though sprung to life, a chain wrapped around Kakashi, Sakura screamed and he was leaping as Kakashi was slashed through before their eyes. He turned his head as the chain was coming at them then, Sakura gasped when a chain came flying at her, she shoved Naruto aside, he leapt into the air, a kunai slipped into his fingers as he twisted his body around, his dark eyes seeing everything even without his Sharingan as he aimed perfectly to pin the threat to a tree. Landing on the chained arms of the duo attackers he shoved his weight back as the heels of his feet slammed into both of the men's jaws as he flew past them and slid onto the ground. The men were down and he stood.

The men were up, he had shuriken in his fingers and released them all to slam into one of the men.

"Stay behind me!" Sakura shouted. He turned in horror just in time to see her draw back her fist and smash her small fist into the mask of the man coming at her, the mask shattered and she stood there as the man collapsed. Sasuke's body jerked on reaction as he twisted his body away from the attacks that came flying at him. Turning his body around in the air he pulled a kunai to throw it at the center mass of the man just as his feet hit the ground. Naruto was up, then and he had his own kunai out as the man Sakura had punched staggered to his feet. She had her kunai out and before anyone could react to their enemies getting back on their feet again Kakashi appeared and had the two men in a strangling headlock.

"Kakashi!" Sakura gasped in relief, he looked over to where Kakashi had been slain and noticed the logs.

"And where have you been!?" Naruto shouted accusingly.

"Oh me? It looked like you guys had everything in hand, good reflexes Sasuke, good spotting Naruto, and good job protecting the client Sakura. However, I expected more from you Naruto, I'd have thought you'd have helped with the fight." Kakashi was smiling behind that mask and Sasuke knew it. They had done well this time, and he could tell as he stood there looking at his mentor and the pinkette who looked near tears in her relief.

"HEY! I'll have you know Sakura knocked me off my game!" Naruto defended, he smirked and Sakura sunk to her knees then as she trembled. He walked over to her small form and helped her up while Kakashi and Naruto dealt with their attackers.

"How'd you do that punch?" he asked her as he helped her up.

"Huh? Oh! I infused my chakra into my fist and just as I hit him I released it; I didn't think that was going to work," she admitted as she got herself steady.

"That was a very advanced technique, Sakura; only one other kunoichi is known to do that and it is a very dangerous technique," Kakashi informed her.

"It is?" Sasuke questioned as he held her up.

"Yes, it was created and perfected by the Sannin Tsunade, her chakra control is something that is unmatched, as are her healing abilities. And you are saying you did that on a whim?" Kakashi asked her as he tied up their attackers.

"Yeah, it felt right," Sakura said as she finally nodded to him that she was steady on her feet. He released her and walked over to where Naruto was with Tazuna.

"That's impressive kid, never knew you had it in you," Kakashi said when she approached him and Sasuke watched as Kakashi ruffled her hair. She was smiling with her pride at her success.

"Thanks," Sakura giggled with her joy and her pride at her success. He stifled his smirk away from her because he didn't want her to know he was pleasantly proud of what she had done.

"What about me!?" Naruto demanded.

"Well, you're still a genin Naruto, and we'll work on your chakra control. But you did well Naruto,: Kakashi said and Sasuke smirked and turned his glare onto Tazuna.

"What aren't you telling us?" Kakashi demanded.

"I do not know what you're talking about…" Tazuna stammered out.

"These are the Demon Brothers of the Mist, they are in our bingo book. We were hired to protect you from bandits and robbers, not missing-nin," Kakashi said. "So I repeat, what are you not telling us?"

"It is true I hired you for protection, but not from robbers and bandits."

* * *

 **.**

* * *

"We have him again," he spoke into the radio.

"Anything of interest?" his superior asked.

"Yeah, a pink girl, her chakra is like the last one's," he answered as he sat there studying it. He was a sensory type and the Byakugan gave him an added advantage. And he remembered the chakra they had needed about nine years, almost ten years now; ago that was needed.

"Have Haku and Zabuza collect her then," his boss replied.

"Will do," he agreed as he turned off the coms and then looked back down at the group of four with the problem bridge builder. This was war, and it was being waged against the other Shinobi even if they weren't seeing it.

However, he found himself looking at the familiar silver hair of a cold blooded killer, the son of White Fang; Cold-blooded Kakashi. He knew that head of silver hair too well, for the night of that botched attack he had killed the girl and then proceeded to slaughter the troops following him so their plan worked. The man had passed out besides the girl he had killed and they had extracted their weapon against the Leaf and ran back to their base with their weapon before Kakashi had come around again.

They had wanted to kill him but Mei had said they shouldn't, let him take the body of his comrade back and have his own people despise him for killing a comrade; because the Leaf were a loyal bunch of shinobi and killing comrades was one of their ultimate taboos. Kakashi would be destroyed by his own people; or so they had thought.

They hadn't heard about Kakashi afterwards and this was the first time in ten years since Ao had even seen Kakashi.

However, this didn't matter. He was also seeing an Uchiha; one of the survivors from the Cloud's brash attack no doubt, and a small jinchūriki of the Nine-Tails, and a small pinkette who seemed to have an immense amount of chakra reserves. Her chakra though… from what he was seeing, it was perfect; it was almost an exact replica of that girl's chakra from ten years ago. Ao smiled to himself.

This was the perfect chance to destroy the Leaf!

There was no way Kakashi would kill this kid, he noted the way Kakashi was praising her and ruffling her hair like she was his kid or something. Ao hoped to high Kami that she was his kid, because he wanted Kakashi to hurt when that girl was killed as their weapon in destroying the Leaf once and for all. Perhaps this one would be perfect, and Kakashi would understand the pain of the loss of his comrades and his kid. Kakashi had killed his kid in that attack, and it was only going to be fair if he killed Kakashi's little pinkette.

Ao was most eager to implement this plan and hurt the Cold-Blooded Kakashi for what he had done.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Sakura was walking with the boys, well, she was in the trees with Sasuke keeping an eye on the road as Kakashi and Naruto watched Tazuna. She was very proud of herself for having saved Tazuna, and she was even more fascinated with this 'difficult' technique Kakashi had said she had done but had felt so effortlessly natural to her.

Controlling her chakra, releasing it when she needed to, even using it, it was all natural to her. She couldn't even explain how natural all of it felt to her, or why it felt so effortless, but it did, and it was amazing to know she was better at something than the boys. Sakura hopped into a new tree as she looked around and smiled to herself, so she was finally better at something than the boys, this made her happy and she was going to ask Kakashi for help in figuring out how to manage this new technique again. If it could be useful in battle or in a fight or as an ANBU then she wanted to use it, she wanted to be the best she could be and to live up to the Hatake name which she had adopted.

Sakura stopped on a branch as she looked around.

The hairs on the back of her neck were standing up as she looked around.

Sakura didn't know what was wrong with her but she didn't like the feeling she was being watched everytime she moved and she leapt out of the tree to land beside Sasuke on his side of the road.

"Pst," she hissed.

"Hn?" he grunted and looked to her.

"What do you see?" she whispered in his ear.

He blinked, his Sharingan coming to life as his eyes whirled around and he took in everything around them.

"Kakashi," Sasuke grabbed her wrist as he pulled her down the tree with him. They both landed on the road.

"I know, I see them," Kakashi said darkly and Naruto looked confused as he tugged on her arm.

"See what?" he demanded.

"We're being followed," Kakashi answered as he looked up from his book. "A small scouting party probably, two decent sized chakras though are in front of us and three behind us. No matter what protect Tazuna," Kakashi orded.

"Yes," Sakura nodded and she took the right side of Tazuna as Naruto took the left and Sasuke walked in front of them while Kakashi took up the rear.

Sakura couldn't shake the bad feeling filling up her gut as she moved and she pulled a kunai into her fingers as she walked, her eyes were on the tree lines.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

"So they want the pink one," he said blandly.

"Aparently her chakra's the same," a gruff voice chuckled.

"And how are we to do this?" the smaller masked man asked.

"I'll take care of the bridge builder and the group, you take the girl and take her to Ao, they have a plan," he chuckled.

Pinky's green eyes were looking right at him as if she could see him but he knew she didn't even sense him and he smiled. He was most eager for this fight, Kakashi of the Sharingan was a most worthy opponent, and he was just itching for a real fight other than the shit Gatō had him slaughtering for his pleasure.

Zabuza smiled behind his mask as he slipped into the forest and went where he was supposed to go to distract the enemy so Haku could take the girl.

* * *

 **Alright, this might be the last update for a bit, I have a few stories I want to finish up, and I'll be trying to update this at least once a week, but I'm apologizing before hand if I miss it. I will be back; hopefully sooner rather than later but I have other stuff to wrap up!**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Blooming in Darkness! =)**


	13. Tossing in the Winds

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Tossing in the Winds**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

It was Sakura's first taste of war, three days of travels with Tazuna had enlightened her to just what Kakashi had found her in as a child. Sakura didn't know how to feel about that but as they continued their journey through the islands of the Wave. Navigating the channels had led to them here and walking through the forest today.

Naruto was being a knucklehead again as he tried to be their look out and she didn't like it. Sasuke was scowling at the group; well, Naruto's antics in particular. Tazuna yelled at Naruto for scaring him all the time but this time Naruto was right, they were being followed.

By a cute, little, white rabbit!

"Naruto!" she snapped as she spun on him. "Stop it! Three days of paranoia! You're going to get us killed if you don't calm down!" she roared as she thwacked his head again.

"Get down!" Kakashi ordered, she gasped when she turned to see a huge sword flying at her head, she slammed into the ground on her own then as the sword flew into the tree. A heavy mist was forming as she rolled to her feet with her kunai in her hands as she looked up to a man who seemed to materialize on the hilt of his lodged sword.

"Well, well, if it isn't Momochi Zabuza, one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist," Kakashi said darkly. She stiffened, knowing that name from Kakashi's bingo books.

"I'm impressed, but I'd expect nothing less from Kakashi of the Sharingan," Zabuza chuckled.

"Whatever! I can take him! Lemme at him!" Naruto shouted as he started charging Zabuza when Kakashi stepped around Naruto.

"You're in the way," Kakashi informed Naruto who just looked confused. She was trembling though, she knew about Zabuza, she knew what he had done also.

"Naruto, don't, let Kakashi handle this!" Sakura hissed as she grabbed Naruto's wrist then.

"Huh?"

"He's not a normal ninja, he's in a whole other league," Sakura explained.

"Correct Sakura, now, it's time for you three to be a team; monji formation; protect Tazuna and stay out of this fight," Kakashi ordered as he stepped towards Zabuza. They did as they were ordered, Sakura's green eyes never left Kakashi's back as she stood before the bridge builder.

"For this battle, I'll need this," Kakashi said blandly as the mist materialized around them.

"The Sharingan, this is an honor," Zabuza chuckled, his gruff voice seemed pleased with this and she knew they were in trouble. Sakura's hands trembled as she held the kunai and she held her position as she watched Zabuza.

"No matter, I have to eliminate the bridge builder," Zabuza chuckled. "And you Kakashi, we in the Assassination Unit have standing kill orders for Kakashi, the Copy Ninja," and with that he disappeared with that huge sword of his into the mist.

"Zabuza is an expert in the silent killing technique, be on alert," Kakashi ordered as the mist became so thick and heavy that everything was white, she couldn't even see her own kunai in her arm. "If we fail, we only lose our lives," Kakashi said with grim humor.

"Don't say that!" she shrieked as she tried to look for Kakashi.

"Eight Points," she heard Zabuza speak then and she stiffened as she looked around for him and tried to remain calm and silent. "Larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular, subclavian artery, kidneys, and heart; now which will be my attack point?" she stiffened hearing that beside her ear. A small hand grasped her hand and she tried to scream as she found herself grabbed, she struggled but it was in vain as she felt herself pulled into the mist then. None of the boys were any the wiser as she tried to struggle.

Her headband was knocked from her hair as she was carried off in the arms of a boy a bit older than her. Sakura reacted as she bit his hand then and bit to draw blood. It didn't seem to stop the boy as he released her mouth, she drew a breath to scream but a stab in her neck had her world disappearing into blackness as she went lax against her will.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Itachi couldn't shake the bad feeling that was clenching his gut as he stared at the cloudy sky in the gardens of the Uchiha compound with Izumi sitting beside him.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I don't know, but I've had a bad feeling since Sasuke left," he admitted as he stared at the skies.

"Then go to him," Izumi murmured.

"Huh?" he looked down at her.

"Go to him if you're worried about him, he's your little brother and I'll be here when you get back; just be safe Itachi," she murmured and he nodded. He gave her a soft kiss as he went to the ANBU station and grabbed his uniform. He knew exactly where his brother's team had gone and exactly what they were doing. He'd just go check on them, he'd check to see that they were alright, and if they were he'd leave them be.

"So where are we going?" he looked over to locker room door and found himself looking at his usual partner.

"We are not going anywhere," Itachi answered.

"Well, you aren't leaving alone, and I'm just dying for a fight," Kisame said in as his lips turned into a cruel smile and Itachi glanced at his normal partner. The defector, the one no one trusted assigned to work with the Uchiha who no one off of Kakashi's squad trusted.

"I'm not going for a fight," Itachi stated indifferently as he pulled his mask into place. Kisame did the same then; his mask looked like a shark's mask while Itachi had a wolf's mask.

"No matter, I'm certain that you'll need a partner," Kisame said smoothly as his blade, Samehada purred in delight as they left the village with no authorization.

"I doubt that, but do not interfere unless I say," Itachi said in defeat as they raced towards the Land of Waves.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Kakashi came too with a gaping wound in his side and stared into the two sets of concerned eyes of genin.

"Where's Sakura?" he groaned, his side pulsed in pain.

"We don't know," Naruto admitted. Kakashi rolled to his side then as he used his minimal chakra to summon all of his hounds then. He looked at his leader then and with a snarl he gave his order; it felt like his dying order so by all that was holy the dogs were going to act on it.

"Yes boss?"

"Find Sakura, and get her back; no matter the cost," he ordered, his voice felt rough as if it hadn't even been used for days rather than the few hours he knew he had been out.

"Yes boss," Pakkun nodded and then the hounds scattered.

"I'll help them," Naruto said, Sasuke just gave Kakasih a baleful look then.

"No, your mission is to guard that bridge builder, when Pakkun has an idea as to where she is we'll be notified and then I'll be going for her," Kakashi said through gritted teeth as he fell back on the futon he was on then and stared at the ceiling.

He didn't use his eye from Obito all that often, he tried not to use it truthfully, but he would admit the Sharingan was a very useful tool. But today, today it hadn't really helped him at all.

Zabuza had gotten the upper hand on him when Sasuke had shouted Sakura was missing, and though the boys had saved Tazuna on their own they were badly out of their depth when Zabuza had attacked. Thank Kami for that hunter-nin from the Mist, but something about that was bothering Kakashi as he lay there staring at the ceiling.

Something about this entire situation was off but he couldn't put his finger on just what about this was bothering him as he lay there worrying for his kid. Where was Sakura?

Sasuke announcing Sakura was missing had had the Kubikiribōchō lodging in his side then. But a chidori on Zabuza had prevented him from being severed in half or wounded to badly. Zabuza on the other hand had received a fist full of chidori and was drowning when that hunter-nin appeared, dragged his body and Zabuza's out of the lake and pronounced Zabuza dead before taking his body away.

Rin's little medical kit had helped him a lot as he patched himself up, but he couldn't really do much as he was heavily chakra depleted and badly wounded. Tazuna and the boys had dragged him here and Tazuna's daughter, Tsunami; had finished patching him up. He had then summoned his hounds to find Sakura.

Kakashi's only worry though, as Rin's med-kit rest under his fingers, was losing the one good thing in his life since he had killed Rin and lost Obito. No one could understand this, not even Minato, but that pinkette girl, she had saved him and kept him from losing himself to the despair he had felt at killing Rin unintentionally.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

"This is her?" Ao asked as he tilted her head back, the girl's green eyes narrowed as she gnashed her teeth at the hand holding her chin.

"The pinkette was the one you said you wanted," the minion of Zabuza said and Ao grabbed the long pink hair as he yanked the girl's head up, she fought off her cry of pain to his disappointment. He smiled at her then.

"Yes, the pinkette, now, you and Zabuza keep your end of the bargain and destroy Kakashi," Ao ordered.

"And the brats?" Haku asked him.

"Slaughter them, they are nothing but brats of the Leaf who will join the war in time. They're nothing but an enemy to be discarded," he shrugged and then he hoisted the bound girl to him and she snarled as she slammed her foot into his. He watched in fascination as the girl manipulated her chakra despite her chakra bindings and released her minimal chakra on his foot then. Ao bit back his snarl, that had hurt more than he had expect and the girl smiled maliciously.

"Take her to the ruins!" he snapped as he shoved the girl to his companion. The girl slammed her knee up into his stomach with her enhanced chakra and then she straightened herself up as her head was heal high and that annoying pink hair shimmered down her back.

"Don't touch me," she hissed.

"Well, Leaf Princess, we're going to do far worse than touch you," Ao informed her and he limped up to yank her head back again. Those green eyes stared at him with a familiar defiance. "Far worse, Hatake princess."

There was no fear in her eyes.

Only a dangerous temper as she glared back into his eye.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Sasuke's eyes were whirling with life as he scanned everywhere for her.

Just a trace, something, a glance, anything! He'd honestly take seeing her annoyingly bright chakra and her precise control at this moment just to know that she was alive. But there was nothing, there had been no blood from her when she had disappeared, and not a trace of her annoying pink hair anywhere. Where the hell had she gone!? Not even Sakura was this good at concealing her chakra, and because he knew that he knew she had been taken rather than concealing her chakra.

"Anything, teme?" Naruto asked as he scrambled gracelessly into the tree beside him.

"No," Sasuke answered. His eyes were still whirling around as he looked the area over for a trace of her chakra.

"Do you think they took her?" Naruto asked.

He shrugged.

He didn't know who had taken her, he hadn't really been using his Sharingan when the mist had rolled in, he didn't want to waste his chakra. Sasuke was seeing the error of his thinking now as he looked around for Sakura.

* * *

 **I am not a nurse, however, for some reason I always get to be the designated 'nurse' in my family. Well, I Quit! Today, my golden retriever Shaggy has gotten a puncture on his tail from gnawing on it (he's neurotic beyond belief and his fur is always falling out and he develops tons of hot spots); anyway, he's been gnawing relentlessly on his tail and today I finally caught him, to see just what was going on with his tail. Well, he's got a big old sore that's slowly developing into a puncture like wound.**

 **So, I go about cleaning it; I had to wrestle the dog to the ground just to see the wound, and this dog is the biggest baby ever...**

 **But the funny thing is I'm standing a few steps away from him and I have just collected the wrap, the guase, and the cleaning gunk for the wound and he's screaming like I'm pouring alcohol in that wound or something. I am not even touching the dog or near the wound at the time and he was screaming like it was the end of the world.**

 **That was horribly priceless...**

 **No matter, eight bruises, numerous scratches, and two shattered ear drums later I had his tail wrapped up so he could stop eating it. I quit being the family nurse!**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **I'm going to go relax for a minute while Shaggy acts like nothing happened as he sleeps on the floor contently with a wrapped tail.**

 **Enjoy Blooming in Darkness! =)**


	14. Bloody Petals

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Bloody Petals**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

"The Land of Waves is just up ahead," Itachi informed Kisame as they ran there. Kisame said nothing for a change as they ran through the mist. His Sharingan was whirling with life as he ran towards the familiar chakra signatures of Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi. They were separated at the moment, moment but he still felt that something was off there.

"Something is wrong," Itachi said.

"Samehada cannot taste the girl in the area," Kisame said as they neared the Team. "But there is plenty of Mist shinobi he's itching to devour.

"Yes, Sakura is not there," Itachi agreed as he noticed Sakura's chakra missing. They leapt to the house and leapt in to where they found Kakashi, and Naruto.

"Where is the girl?" Kisame demanded when they entered the room where Kakashi was.

"What are you two doing here?" Kakashi asked weakly.

"Something was off," Itachi said.

"Sakura was taken by the Mist," Kakashi asked as he weakly sat up. Itachi's eyes wandered over his Captain's form, the heavily bloodied bandages were an indicator to Kakashi's weakened state. "My Hounds are tracking her as we speak."

"Who took her?" Kisame demanded, Itachi looked at the shark man with a raised brow.

"Don't know, we were fighting Momochi Zabuza when she was taken," Kakashi said weakly as he rubbed his seeping bandages. "Sasuke has tried to chase after the hounds to help track her," Kakashi informed him. Of course his brother would try, Sasuke was very attached to the pinkette and he was not attached to many.

"Kisame, take Sasuke and meet up with Kakashi's hound, I will stay here to aid in your mission Kakashi," Itachi said calmly.

"Are you certain that is wise?" Kakashi asked him. "He is just a genin."

"And if he does not go now he will sneak away to hunt her down, it is best to at least send him with help," Itachi admitted. Sasuke was persistent and stubborn and fiercely loyal to those few whom he dared to call his friend. Even as a toddler he was known to chase after Sakura and hunt her down when she was in trouble with Naruto. Sasuke was pretty close to her, Itachi was certain she was his best friend.

"Alright, he's at the bridge with the bridge master Tazuna," Kakashi sighed.

"Alright, and Naruto?" Itachi asked because the small dobe's chakra was unusally still.

"He had a run in with a needle wielding shinobi yesterday, he can hardly move." Kakashi said calmly.

"Let's move Itachi," Kisame said gruffly as he left the Kakashi in the room that he was resting in. Itachi was quick to follow his partner. He had a really bad feeling about all of this as they ran towards Sasuke's chakra. His brother was impatiently guarding an old man when they arrived.

"Sasuke, go with Kisame," Itachi ordered. His little brother said nothing as he darted after the sharkman and Itachi remained behind with the old man who gave a once over before resuming his work.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

It had been three days since Sakura had been taken, he had been counting every minute, every hour, and every day as it ticked past him. His best friend was missing and he wasn't able to tear the place apart looking for her; and before one got the impression the dobe was his best friend, understand this: the dobe was basically his brother. They could wail away on each other and never do any serious damage. However, Sakura was his best friend, and he'd do anything for his best friend. Just like she'd do anything for him and Naruto, or how Naruto would do anything for him and Sakura. It was their cycle of friendship, it was their family; and no one fucked with their family and got away from it.

Not the Cloud, not the Mist and not anyone, and when he got his hands on the people who had taken Sakura he was killing them all for harming his best friend.

"Pakkun," Sasuke slid to a stop when he greeted Kakashi's hound. Kisame stopped as well and Samehada purred.

"She's this way, but I must warn you there's been a major change in her chakra signature," the hound informed him as they started running. Sasuke was confused about this but it didn't matter really when all he wanted to do was get his best friend back.

"How?" Kisame demanded.

"It is like when we got Rin, just before she died. Sakura smells like that," the small dog said as Sasuke landed in a tree and looked around

"They wouldn't have," Kisame growled. "Mutt, go faster, the girl's in real danger if they are doing what you say they did!"

"What did they do to Sakura?" Sasuke demanded as he ran beside the larger sharkman.

"I was involved with the plot with the Three Tails nine years ago, it failed because the girl threw herself in the path of Kakashi's chidori despite having been saved. If they have done to Sakura what they did to the other girl then Sakura is in real danger, for those idiots would not have sealed it in her properly," Kisame snapped.

"What?"

"Your precious little friend has just been made another jinchūriki, like your blonde friend," Kisame snapped and Sasuke faltered in his running.

Itachi had told him at the beginning of his friendship with Naruto that Naruto was something called a jinchūriki but had later explained that it was a very dangerous thing. A jinchūriki was the host of a Tailed Beast, like Gaara and Naruto, and if that was the case he had a bad feeling about this. Sakura was strong though, she wouldn't die because of this! Would she? He didn't know, he didn't care; all he cared about was getting his best friend back which was why he ran harder after the dog as he tried to think of how Sakura could be a jinchūriki. He did not think she'd have the chakra for it.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Kisame was not kind, he was not compassionate, he did not form friendships or attachments. He had always been the perfect assassin, until he was betrayed by his own Mizukage and nearly killed because he was getting to be too good at his job. He had run, he had found a fight at the Leaf and joined in only to unwittingly help Uchiha Itachi against the Cloud-nin who had been invading his home. Many had been killed in that battle, but afterwards he had felt… comradery with the quiet Uchiha and had defected to the Leaf. He had been interrogated and had his mind so thoroughly plucked by a Yamanaka that at one point he hadn't known up from down.

However, he had been admitted into the Leaf jonin ranks, he had been assigned to work under the jonin captain; Hatake Kakashi who's squad consisted of two oddball members of something called Root, the Uchiha, and a few other ragtag guys who didn't belong in the ANBU division but were dangerous. However, working under Kakashi's command had introduced him to the Hatake pinkette; a fearless child who had wlaked right up to him continuously with a smile.

He could admire the kid, hell, he had even grown fond of the kid, and she was a rare gem who wanted to grow up to be in the ANBU and work with her guardian's team. He could respect the girl for that, she seemed so fucking sincere every time she told him so. In fact, he was relatively certain everyone under Kakashi's command thought of that kid as a niece of theirs'; she hung around in their locker room enough. And even though he had never been particularly fond of kids, he liked that brat; she was spit fire.

Now though, now he was royally pissed.

His village would dare to take a child to repeat a failed mission!? To repeat the same attack!? It hadn't worked out well the first time, no, in fact Kisame remembered the carnage of the after math after Kakashi had killed the entire team chasing him and his small woman and passed out from exhausted. Kisame also remembered how obsessed Ao and Mei had been to get the Three Tails back, and had been fast to extract it from that girl's dead corpse.

Kisame knew the fate of the spit fire pinkette, the one who the Uchiha were enamored with, who had won the hearts of an entire ANBU squad, and who was considered a treasure of the Leaf. He didn't want the kid to die, he didn't want her to be hurt, and he was going to settle his score with Ao once and for all in the process.

After all, that Byakugan thief was the very reason he had left the Mist; that back stabbing traitor was going to know how furious he had made him and Samehada with that attempted murder. Kisame never forgave and forgot; no, he plotted painful deaths for his enemies instead.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

"Where am I?" she whispered as she stood on water. It felt like she were in a prison, looked away in an underwater cave. Everything was dripping, she could hear it as she crept through the dark.

Suddenly blue flame illuminated wherever she was, she let out an involuntary scream as she fell back and stared at a huge beast chained up. It stared at her with a crimson eye which stared down at her, her heart was slamming in her ribs as she scrambled behind a stalagmite as she peeked around it at the beast.

"H-hello," the small timid voice filled the cavern, Sakura stared at it from around the calcium of the cave. "Who…who are you?" the thing asked her timidly.

"Who are you?" Sakura demanded as she stayed where she was and stared at the thing with large eyes. She was not leaving her spot. No she wasn't, she was not leaving this spot until she was certain it was safe to leave.

"I'm the Three Tails, you are my new host," the thing said shyly and she stared at it with wide eyes.

"What?" she whimpered, what was a three tails? What did he mean host? Was that thing in her!?

"You need to wake up, girl, wake up now," the thing ordered in a desperate hiss.

A gasp escaped her lips as she coughed and her eyes flew open. She looked around wildly at where she was, she twisted around, only to find her ankles and wrists were chained to a table. Lifting her head she stared at a weird seal painted on her stomach and whimpered.

"Two Leaf shinobi are approaching," a voice called.

Yes, friends, help! She opened her mouth but no sound came from her lips.

"Leave the girl, the Beast will do the rest, let them have her back," a dark voice snapped.

"Alright, and do we want to leave a guard here?"

"Can't make this look too easy, can we?" another voice mused darkly. Sakura whimpered a bit at a rolling, burning pain that coursed through her as she tried to move away from the voices but found her arms to still be pinned to the table.

"She will destroy the Leaf for us, the Hatake brat will take care of the mission for us," the sinister voice mused and Sakura's eyes widened in terror as she lay there, tears slipped her guard as she tried to escape her restraints.

No! No! No! Sakura refused to destroy the village which had given her a home, a purpose, a family, her friends. She refused, she refused to be so weak as to be used in that manner! She didn't want to hurt her friends. Struggling against the metal restraints she felt her skin going raw but she continued to struggle against the restraints. Tears wouldn't stop as she struggled but they were tears of pain, they were tears of fear of what she was going to do.

* * *

 **Hello Everyone**

 **Sorry about the lack of updates here but I have news.**

 **I'm finishing up stories over the next few months and in this order:**

 **1\. Only Tears ✔**

 **2\. A Gift for Kiyomi, It'll be in Uchiha ✔**

 **3\. Still Hate You**

 **4\. I'm Pain, She's Healing**

 **5\. Cast Adrift**

 **6.. Trying Not to Obliterate Him**

 **7\. Rid of the Monsters**

 **8\. That Which Cannot Be Put Into Words**

 **9\. Wrong Number, But Don't Hang Up!**

 **Before the end of this year I will also have:**

 **10\. Conceal, Don't Feel**

 **11\. Blooming in Darkness**

 **I am also working on wrapping up Never Be the Same, Part VI: Emptiness Inside; and 'the Day I Die' stories I have going on here.**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Blooming in Darkness! =)**


	15. Wilting

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Wilting**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

"She's in there," Pakkun motioned to the cave, Kisame smiled then.

"Kid, get pinky, I'll take care of the rest," the sharkman told him. Sasuke said nothing to counter this as he stood up, his eyes pulsed with chakra and he ran into the cave then, he didn't stop. A man came swinging at him with a sword, he slid under the man, launched himself up into the air and pulled several shuriken as he released them upon his enemy as he landed on the ground again and resumed running towards where he was seeing Sakura's altered chakra. He didn't know how to describe the change in her chakra other than now it was kind of like how Naruto's was, there was a different powerful mass of chakra in her center.

"Sakura!" he called out as he slammed into another man and had him smashing into the ground, pulling a kunai he slammed it into the man's shoulder. The screams in the corridor were horrifying and filled their air with the splattering of blood. Lunging at the door separating him from Sakura he was startled when the pinkette came flying at him with her fist pulled out.

He caught her fist then as he spun her around her into the wall.

"Sakura!" he snapped and he stared at her wide green eyes.

"Sasuke!" she gasped.

"Yeah, come on," he said as he grabbed her wrist and hauled her after him which had her stumbling after him as they ran through the tunnels. She didn't stop as she ran after him. He ignored the bodies being hacked to bits and the screams, the tangy scent of blood wasn't bothering him either as they ran out of the tunnel and into the light. Sakura tripped, he yanked her after him and she fell.

"Sakura! come on!" he shouted at her.

"I can't," she whimpered as she sat up.

"Sakura, we have to go!" he grabbed her wrist again and she yanked it out of his grasp.

"I can't go back to the village Sasuke!" she cried out and started hugging herself.

"Well you can't stay here!" he argued and tried to grab her again but she evaded him again.

"No! They… they did something to me Sasuke! The moment I get back to the village I will be a weapon used to destroy it!" she sobbed out and he scowled as he looked around. Kisame appeared then.

"Come on kids, we can't hang around here," Kisame said.

"She won't move," Sasuke announced and she hugged herself tighter. He honestly did not understand what was going on in that pink head of hers, but damnit! She was coming with him one way or another!

"Kid, I know what they did, but the only way to fix it is to get you out of here and get your Hokage to fix it," Kisame snapped.

"Can he even fix it!?" she spat out. Sasuke blinked, fix what!? He was so confused right now.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Sakura was glaring at Kisame then as she hugged herself, she felt so weird and abnormal and there was something in her which did not belong in her and she knew it as it rumbled in her and made itself at home in her. She just wanted to go home, but she knew she couldn't. The very thing which did not belong in her had revealed all of what was going on and what the Mist was intending to do to her village through her and it was killing her as she let the tears fall. She wanted to go home.

"Hey, Pinky, I wouldn't say it if I didn't believe the Hokage couldn't fix it, but we have to get you out of here, kid," Kisame snapped at her.

"Come on Sakura," Sasuke grabbed her then, she stumbled a bit and found herself being slung on his back as he ran then. Kisame ran to.

"I can take her kid,"

"No," Sasuke snapped and she hid her face in his shoulder as she felt the Three Tails rumbling in her and she cried silent tears into her best friend's shoulder. This was bad, this was very, very bad and she didn't know how to stop it as she cried. She felt violated and tormented and she felt… different like she was going to be ostracized because of this thing in her. And once Sasuke knew what was in her he'd probably hate her, as would the rest of the village. She knew this as surely as she knew how to breath.

"Hang in there Sakura," Sasuke ordered.

"I want Kakashi," she whimpered and he said nothing as she held onto him tightly and tried not to break down in tears. Something comforting reached out in her mind and she didn't know what it was but it felt like she was receiving a mental hug which felt good but was also freaking her out as she hid against the Uchiha.

"Alright brats, you two stay here, here's a kunai, and you two do not move, if anyone who isn't me, Kakashi or the Hokage comes, kill them," Kisame said as he handed Sasuke a weird kunai. Sakura peeked at it then up to Kisame who smiled a toothy grin.

"It's going to be alright pinky, just trust us," Kisame ordered and then he was gone.

"Sakura, are you alright?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know," she whimpered out as she was set down and curled in on herself. She felt like she had to hug herself, had to hold back whatever was within her and had to keep it at bay. She didn't want it to get out and wreak havoc upon the world and it felt so powerful, so strong that she was crying just trying not to break.

"It's going to be alright," Sasuke repeated.

"Do you really believe that?" she spat out.

"No, but I believe you are too annoying to just die on me and leave me with the dobe," he argued and she gave a weak laugh then as her head fell to her knees.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Kisame ran straight to the village, he ignored the ANBU who called out to him to stop as he shoved his way to the Hokage's tower. Blasting through the doors he looked at the Yellow Flash who stared at him with startled blue eyes.

"We have a problem, the Mist is trying to use the Three Tails again, it's in Sakura," Kisame said.

"Where are they?" Minato demanded.

"I already gave them my kunai," Kisame answered and the Hokage grabbed his cloak then disappeared.

* * *

 **Hey! Long time no update... eh... sorry, not really; I've been a little busy. No matter, I will be having regular updates for this again because the goal is to have this completed before September.**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Blooming in Darkness! =)**


	16. Passing of Seasons

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Passing of Seasons**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

"Sakura!" his voice rang through the forest, she looked up just as kunai were hurled at her head, she pulled up Isobu as she felt her tails emerge from her body, two grabbed and defend Sai as the third wrapped around her deflecting the kunai.

"Naruto!" she shouted, he appeared in a golden flame of glory then as he leapt after their attackers. There was a massive roar which had her head snapping around to the purple glowing spiritual armor of the Uchiha member of their team. Black flames erupted around them all as he obliterated the enemy and landed beside her and Sai. Sai pulled his scroll, the paper flew out as his hand moved faster than possible bringing to life two tigers which lunged forward and she pulled the tails back into her.

"Sakura, we need to leave," Sasuke said.

"Agreed," she nodded.

"On it," Sai announced as he brought three birds to life. Sakura's head turned just in time to see a kunai hurled at Sasuke's back, she unlocked her seal as she stepped in front of the blade and it slashed through her heart. She gasped for breath as she stepped back and Sasuke spun around her as he produced a chidori blade which sliced through the enemy with ease.

"Ugly? Are you alright?" Sai demanded.

"Yes," she answered as her seal retracted from her limbes and disappeared momentarily.

"Got him! Let's go!" Naruto shouted as he reappeared with Kakashi slung on his shoulders and their mission target under his arm. They all took to the skies as she took their sensei and mission target on her bird with Sasuke as look out.

"Sakura?" he asked.

"Shush," she ordered as her ears tuned onto a pitch which had her sitting up.

"Naruto?" she called out.

"I hear it too," he assured her and both of them stared out at the forest below them.

"Genjutsu," Sasuke hissed as the sound of a flute reached her ears.

"Keep going!" she ordered as she ran off the bird, Sasuke one step before her and they both rocketed to the ground, Sasuke flattened himself to slow down a moment as she soared past him with a fist ready and her chakra pulsing. She slammed into the ground, the back lash of chakra alone leveled the forest as the purple hand of Susanoo caught her and pulled her to Sasuke's protected area.

"Problem solved," she huffed out and they looked over the decimated forest before he nodded and had his Susanoo flying after their team.

Isobu grumbled a bit in exhaustion as he settled in her again, she smiled as she thanked him again for saving her and her friends as she laid down for a moment.

"Who knew saving Hinata would be so difficult," she huffed out.

"Aa," he agreed when they finally reached the clearing where their friends were waiting for them and Susanoo dissipated then as she landed and darted over to the two unconscious people to attend to. Her chakra poured from her fingertips as she worked it into her patients and healed them from the inside out.

It had been six years since she had been made a jinchūriki, six years since the Hokage had fixed the seal the Mist had used and she had gone about learning all she could about Isobu. She had been the first to befriend her Tailed Beast in the Leaf, ever. Naruto had asked her to help him out with Kurama and that had taken another three years after her two of figuring out how to get Isobu to trust her and them coming to an understanding as to how their arrangement was to work. They were friends, Isobu and her, she liked letting him out to play; especially when she was at lakes because that was his favorite place in the world.

Despite her fears of change and being ousted for the change forced upon her, her friends were actually very supportive of her. The village had been horrified to learn she was another jinchūriki but the villagers weren't the ones who had really mattered to her; after all, they thought her to be an attention seeking young girl with pink hair and a huge forehead who was taken in by Hatake Kakashi out of pity rather than love.

But her friends were very supportive of her, Ino had actually gone so far as to possess a few of the villagers and have them douse themselves in itching powder for their comments before she'd return to her body; oh she did other petty little things, but her favorite seemed to be itching powder. Itachi and Izumi still loved her, and their first, and brand new, baby loved her, so she guessed that was good. Kisame was very proud of her and her taming of her Tailed Beast, especially since Samehada and Isobu were good friends of sorts; they both liked playing together. Sasuke and Naruto were always her boys and her best friends. Sasuke had never really seemed to care that she was now a jinchūriki, so long as she was annoying and alive at least. Naruto loved having another jinchūriki, especially when Kurama got out of hand and Isobu would sit on the fox; Isubo weighed a ton and he was all shell, armor, and spikey but very sweet and cuddling; however when he sat on Kurama the point got across. Come to think of it, he would also sit on Gaara's Tailed Beast whenever they met up and Sukaku acted out. Oh, and Kakashi adored her still, loved her like she was his daughter. Yamato was like her uncle and loved her still, and Sai was more like a brother to her than anyone else and he loved her too.

However, over the course of the last six years Sakura had managed to learn about not only being a good jinchūriki but about healing. She had become and apprentice of the famed Tsunade, teaching Sakura to not only have her second nature chakra control, but how to have monster strength and the ultimate healing techniques. She was the only disciple of Tsunade to also unlock the Strength of a Hundred; though with her chakra reserves (her natural ones, not the ones for Isobu) it was more like the Strength of a Hundred Thousand according to Jiraiya; but she was on par with Sasuke and Naruto and that was all that mattered to her.

Even now as she worked to heal both Hinata and Kakashi, it was all that mattered to her as she kept them alive and let her chakra heal them on a cellular level.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Sasuke stood guard over his team with Naruto and Sai as Sakura healed Kakashi and Hinata before they'd move out again, he knew the enemy was near as his eyes whirled to live and he watched the entire forest for a hint of the very Sound-nin who had taken Hinata and Kakashi when they had been on their tracking mission. Sakura hadn't even asked permission to leave when it was known Kakashi was missing, he and Naruto had just met her at the Gates, and Sai appeared saying they were a full squad and they moved out before the Hokage could stop them.

It was joked in the village that they were a four men army, capable of decimating armies. Which wasn't a lie, he knew because they had decimated the second Cloud attack when they had been sixteen, they destroyed the forces coming for Gaara at the time. It wasn't intentional on their part, Gaara had been kidnapped, and that infuriated his other two jinchūriki friends and that had led to them being a country they didn't belong, destroying an entire army surround a sacred place as the Cloud attempted to extract Shukaku from Gaara. To say Sakura and Naruto had been greatly offended and out raged was the understatement of the century; he had also been infuriated that they'd dare to attack another he dared to call his friend.

Naruto, Sai, Sakura and himself had gone with Temari to go get her brother back, and it had sealed an alliance between Suna and the Leaf in the process.

It had also made them the four most feared shinobi since the Legendary Sannin.

If the Leaf had a problem with an army force there was no need to send out their entire force, the Leaf just sent them. It had made everyone fearful of them in the process because the four of them could and had been known to annihilate anything in their paths.

However, for stealth, for spying, for the smaller missions they'd be broken up in their ANBU ranks.

Not all missions required mountain ranges being reformed and reshaped.

"Sakura, we have to move," Sasuke Said as he stared at the coming forces of the Cursed Marked Sound. The monsters were coming for them all.

"We're ready to go, Tsunade will have no problems with them," Sakura said then as she stood up.

"Hn," he nodded. Sai brought birds to life then as they all got on and flew off before they were attacked again and did what they always did; which was destroy their enemies.

"Let me see your Sharingan," Sakura ordered when he turned his eyes off as they flew too high up to be attacked and to quickly to be stopped.

"They are fine," he snapped at her.

"No pain from the exchange?" she asked as she grabbed his face and turned his head to her with her fingers resting beside his eyes as he felt her chakra softly invade his eyes again to look for damage he knew was not there this time.

"They are fine," he assured her as she looked anyway. About four years ago he and his brother had 'exchanged eyes' in a manner of speaking when Sasuke unlocked his Mangekyō Sharingan. Sakura and Tsunade had overseen the experiment and he knew that four years later Sakura still worried about his eyes, she had panicked the first time he confided in her he was going to go blind using the Mangekyō Sharingan if he wasn't careful. Even Itachi had told her the same thing when she demanded to know if it was true. She had asked for the cure to keep them from going blind and when they had told her she had started making plans behind their backs and doing research on everything she knew about healing at the time. it was because of that research she had attracted the attention of Tsunade who had helped her out and then taken her on as an apprentice.

However this little experiment of theirs' had had him and Itachi both ending up with something the Uchiha family scripts called the 'Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan'. Which they tried to understand, but since the Cloud's first attack had lost much information for.

"I'm allowed to worry," she argued.

"Tch, annoying," he informed her when she pulled away and sat there with him in silence as they flew back to the village.

"Think they will notice we're gone?" she asked.

"Itachi and Izumi knew when I left, Kisame probably figured it out, and Minato is ot as oblivious as the dobe, also, our training field will have been silent for three days," he stated flatly. She huffed indignantly as she fell back on the bird and sighed.

"Damn it," she grumbled.

"Hn," he shrugged. At worst they'd be lectured, he sincerely doubted they'd be having any real punishment because they had just gone about saving the Hyūga heiress from the clutches of Orochimaru and destroyed his labs and whatever samples that would've entailed. Sasuke had a feeling that they'd just be yelled at, told never to do it again and good job. Like last time.

"Thanks for coming with me to get him again," Sakura said.

"Aa," he nodded his head and she smiled her pretty smile which had him softening slightly as her short pink hair fanned around her head.

"You really are too good for me," she mused, he poked the seal on the center of her brow as they sat there in silence while the cold air sliced through them. He felt content with her beside him as he stared at the sky and enjoyed a moment of peace beside her. Sakura was sleeping when they landed and he carefully lifted her up as they walked to the village where his retired ANBU brother was awaiting them.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Blooming in Darkness! =)**


	17. Secret Blossomings

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Secret Blossomings**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

"Itachi," he greeted his brother as he held the unconscious girl in his arms.

"Why do you do this?" Itachi asked as they started walking into the village again.

"Hn?" he lifted his brow.

"You do know the Hokage was prepping a team to go after them," Itachi stated flatly.

"Aa," he nodded. "But do you think we'd have kept Sakura here when she knows Kakashi's out there?"

Itachi looked at Sakura then and then scowled at him, Sasuke smirked in triumph.

"It was better that we went with her rather than her going it alone," Sasuke pointed out. Sakura would've gone whether they wanted her to go or not, for there was nothing she wouldn't do for Kakashi. Everyone in the village knew this, it was why it was so painful for her whenever Kakashi was in trouble and she couldn't help him.

"Sasuke, next time keep her here," Itachi said softly.

"Just because you are in line for the next Hokage does not mean I can keep her here in this village when her family is in trouble," he pointed out flatly. Besides, it was painful to be between her and her family, it was better to go with her so she didn't decimate mountains.

"Sasuke," Itachi growled.

"Itachi, she's been this annoying since Itachi brought her back, and use going with her kept the Sound in one piece," Sasuke pointed out flatly as he walked her towards the Hatake residence.

"Fine, and just so you know the Haruno Family is coming for the summer festival," Itachi stated.

"Hn?" he lifted his brow then. The Haruno family was a well-known; reclusive, wealthy family from the Land of Mist, they had a son, Haruno Haruki and four daughters, Haruno Tsubaki, Haruno Yuri, Haruno Rina, and Haruno Hana. But no one had ever seen them, they had turned reclusive in the war when it was said one of their daughters; Haruno Misaki, was rumored to have been killed in a raid on their family estate. No one even knew what a Haruno looked like, they were so reclusive, it was said they were of the few families to walk amongst the poor and never be recognized.

"Aa, they come to speak of an alliance between their family and the Leaf, they were betrayed by the Mizukage," Itachi explained. "They seek refuge from the Mizukage. And marriage to the finest shinobi families for their daughters."

"Ah," he nodded.

"Tell Hatake because you and she are to attend the festival. You both are of some of the finest shinobi families in the Leaf. The Inuzuka, Nara, Akimchi, Aburame, Yamanaka and Hyūga families will also be presenting suitors for the Haruno daughters and son."

"Hn?" he lifted a brow.

"They have hopes to marry their eldest son as well," Itachi explained. Sasuke tightened his hold on Sakura as they walked, this Haruno Haruki was no more worthy of Sakura than he was, and Sasuke would be damned if she was married to this Haruno.

"Good," Itachi grumbled. "I will speak with the Hokage, you speak with Sakura," Itachi and he looked at each other then at the pinkette then back to each other.

"Good luck," they simultaneously stated as they parted ways.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

"I know you're awake," Sasuke stated when she heard the door shut behind them.

"Thanks," she smiled as he released her.

"You heard all that?" he asked.

"Yes Sasuke, I heard," she sighed as she pulled her short hair up and they walked to the kitchen table, she flopped in her seat as Sasuke took his customary perch across from her.

Sakura didn't dare to speak, she was fuming at this news, and if she spoke she'd start screaming, and when she started screaming she would start punching things and when that happened this village might not be standing when she was finished. Instead she leaned on her hands as she hid her face from Sasuke and tried not to scream.

It wasn't the idea of her marrying which pissed her off; though that was second on her fury list, it was the idea of a Haruno floozy getting Sasuke and they weren't worthy of him. And though she was not Sasuke's lover, but rather one of his best friends, she was in love with him, and she hated it when other girls wanted him. She despised it so much that there were times Kakashi would wake up and just spar with her because she was so hurt and mad and she couldn't tell Naruto or Sai because they'd tell Sasuke and then Sasuke would hate her.

And the mere thought of Sasuke hating her was enough to have her trembling with fear.

Kakashi knew this, which was why he never fussed at her for not dating, or for not trying to have other boys, or for her love of Sasuke. She knew he wasn't happy that she loved Sasuke, but she also knew that he backed her all the way.

"You don't have to marry him, you know," Sasuke pointed out and she looked up at him.

"I'm not worried about me getting married, I'm Hatake Sakura, I am the finest medical kunoichi of our generation and one of the best ANBU shinobi the Leaf's ever had," she smirked. "I'm worried about you marrying some brainless floozy then showing up at my doorstep needing help to dispose of her body."

Sasuke smirked then.

"Who said I was marrying one of the Haruno daughters?" he asked her darkly.

"You own a mirror, right?" she asked flatly. They both grinned then, he leaned back on his seat and she stared at the ceiling.

"They aren't my type anyway," Sasuke said suddenly which had her rousing from her depressing thoughts.

"Oh? And just what is Uchiha Sasuke's type?" she asked, she asked mostly out of curiosity to see what she was competing with, and she asked because she wanted to go beat up whoever his crush was and walk away whistling. Yes, she was petty, and yes she was mean; but not all girls could be good girls. Some had to be the bad girls, and Sakura put herself in the bad girls' category just off her temper alone.

"Smart," he stated and she laughed. Elusive as always.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Smart, pink, green eyes, temper of a natural disaster, strength of a thousand, good humored, easy to be around, and unbelievably annoying; that was his type. And since he had only met one woman in all of the world who met all that, he was stuck. The worst part was she was his best friend, and preactically a sister to two of his other best friends, she was like a neice to his brother, and she was his mentor's daughter; see the dilemmas of liking Hatake Sakura?

Hatake Sakura was family, she had been since he had met her when they had been three years old and he had declared her annoying. It had taken them parting ways to train for him to figure out he liked her, but when Itachi and Kakashi had been teaching him about his Sharingan as Sakura traveled with Tsunade he figured it out.

He figured out he liked her as more than a friend with how his brother talked about Izumi, or how Kakashi spoke of Rin, there was just a way they spoke which enlightened him about the feeling of liking someone.

"Well, in that case we'll have to wait until the Haruno family gets here to gage whether or not they are or are not your type," she mused.

"Aa," he nodded. They weren't. There was no one else with pink hair that he knew of, so he was forever hung up on the one girl who would never see him as anything but a brother. Which was pathetic and sad.

She stood up and he tracked her movements into the kitchen when she reappeared with tomatoes and dango for herself. How could he not like a girl who just got the damn tomatoes for him and didn't shove sweet things down his throat because that's what she liked?

"Well, thank you for going with me to get Kakashi and Hinata, that helped a lot," She said as they ate in silence.

"Kakashi's family," he said simply and she smiled sweetly which had his heart twisting.

"It's good to know you, Naruto and Sai all feel that way and backed me; though I'm pretty certain we're in serious trouble. Again," she mused.

"Aa," he agreed. The rest of their afternoon was spent in silence as they read and unwound from their little recovery mission before he left her for the night. She was sound asleep when he left which was a good sign for if Kakashi got home.

Walking through the Leaf he looked around at the village and then he looked at the sky. There were gods, he decided, and they hated them for making him endure the coming marriage meetings. He'd be lucky if he didn't murder Haruno Haruki for being near Sakura.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Blooming in Darkness! =)**


	18. Unknown & Unsteady

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Unknown & Unsteady**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

"Hold still kid, you're always impatient," Kakashi scolded her. Sakura grinned as her parent helped her with her kimono for the summer festival, it was the first; and probably the last, time she would ever dress up formally like this and she was eager to just leave the house already. But she had promised to look her best for the arriving Haruno family.

"Yes, because this is uncomfortable, why don't you have to dress up?" she demanded hotly.

"Because, I'm not getting hitched," Kakashi blatantly pointed out, she glanced over to the table where the flowers were.

"Are you going to go visit Rin tonight?" she asked then. It was two days from the date of her death, and Sakura knew that fifteen years wore Kakashi down sometimes; even if he hid it well with his lazy attitude and quiet demeanor.

"Yes," he answered softly as he stepped away from her and she lifted her arms as he continued helping her with her obi.

"Do you want me to go with you?" she asked.

"Sakura, go and have fun with your friends and the Haruno family," Kakashi said wearily which had her looking over her shoulder at Kakashi who was fixing the material.

"Family's more important than friends," she stated flatly.

"Sakura, you are going, mostly to make certain Sasuke doesn't kill someone and that Naruto doesn't blow up the festival," Kakashi informed her. Sakura rolled her eyes then.

"They've mellowed down a little," she pointed out.

"A little," Kakashi repeated, she giggled then, there was a knock on the door which had her smiling as she looked over.

"Hey Sasuke!" she shouted, the door opened and in walked the Uchiha in his formal attire.

"Sakura," he nodded as Kakashi finished up her kimono.

"Alright kid, you're ready to go, and remember the rules," Kakashi said.

"Right, unless I say no clearly I cannot knock the unwanted boy's ass to Suna and back for exercise," she huffed indignantly.

Sasuke had a dark look then as his eye twitched.

"Sasuke, remember the rules," Kakashi chided. "However, if the boy doesn't get the message…" Kakashi's fingers were electric then, she gaped when Sasuke smirked with a nod.

"Aa," he nodded then.

"No! No! And No! You two are not killing some poor unsuspecting boy!" she shrieked.

"Annoying," Sasuke huffed as he poked her brow then. She swatted at him as they left, she smiled at Kakashi one last time as he waved her off and she walked broadly as she displayed the Hatake family crest on her back.

"Think they'll be pretty?" Sakura asked as they walked, her hand accidently brushed his, he didn't move away though and she hesitantly entwined their fingers as they walked.

"Hn," was his answer.

"You know, one of these days I will get a real answer out of you," she informed him as they walked.

"Possibly," he conceded and she giggled a bit as she walked with him towards the Main Gate where she was to be put on display like a brood mare for sale.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Haruno Mebuki's favorite color in the entire world was surrounding her as she sat with her husband, four daughters and eldest son.

For whatever reason the recessive pink had come with a vengeance in her children and in her husband when it hadn't been seen before Kizashi. Various shades of pink hair and green eyes surrounded her as they sat in silence. She looked over her pink family, her four daughters looked radiant with their pink hair pulled away from their faces, and her dark pink haired son sat there grinning.

"New beginnings mom," Tsubaki said with a smile. Mebuki smiled at her eldest daughter of one and twenty and couldn't help feeling pride. Her eldest and only son was three and twenty, then there was Yuri who was missing her other half at eighteen, Yuri had been the twin of Misaki and Misaki if she had been alive would be eighteen too. Then there was her seventeen year old Rina and the sixteen year old, Hana.

"Yes Tsubaki, new beginnings," Mebuki agreed.

"We're here," Haruki announced giddily. Her husband snorted when she kicked his shins as he jolted up.

"I'm awake!" Kizashi shouted, which had Hana snickering.

"Yes dear, we're here at the Leaf." Mebuki huffed out in exasperation.

"Mom," she looked at Tsubaki then.

"Hm?"

"You should see these men, the Leaf wasn't messing around," Tsubaki said.

"Sweetheart, you are to choose wisely," Mebuki warned her daughter. She mostly wanted her daughters married off so they were protected, saved from this war. Shinobi would be fearsome husbands and after having the attempt on Haruki's life from the Mist, Kizashi had been quick to turn to another village for protection. They came to a stop and the door was opened, slowly her family filed out, however something pink caught her eye and had her faultering as she stumbled into her husband.

"I-It cannot be," she whispered.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

"Well, I don't know, Kisame, I'll see if I can arrange a day off soon and I'll let Isobu out to play, but only on a day off," Sakura said as they walked with his brother's shark buddy. Ever since Sakura had become Isobu's jinchūriki she had become close to Kisame in a guardian-kid way. He just tolerated it because this was Sakura and she was his best friend. Reminding himself of this religiously prevented him from doing something stupid like grabbing her and kissing her, which had become really tempting in the last year, her curves had come in nicely if you asked him.

True she was minimal in the breast department, and true her body was rather on small side, but great Kami did he like her hips and her legs.

But she was his best friend, had been since they had been toddlers, and he was not fucking it up. He wasn't, however, that didn't mean it wasn't tempting.

"Alright, we'll have a play date for Isobu and Samehada soon," Kisame said with a grin and they saw a woman wave at him.

"HEY KISAME!" the woman, Anko he saw when she jumped, shouted.

"Later lovebirds," Kisame waved, Sasuke looked at Sakura who was blushing and he nudged her.

"Um…" she was so red he didn't know how to stop himself as he leaned over her and their lips were touching lightly. Sakura leaned into him and he carefully brought an arm around her as his body did as it pleased, his tongue traced her bottom lip, she opened her mouth and he reacted. The kiss was hungry, it was consuming, and it felt like he was being attacked by chidori, it felt like he was drowning as Sakura shyly responded. Her finger were in his hair as he pulled her close and she pressed herself closer.

"Sakura," he whispered when he pulled away from her panting lips, he stared at verdant eyes.

"Please tell me that was real," she whispered. He smirked, then he pressed his lips lightly to hers' again.

"Aa," he murmured when he pulled away from her.

"What's this mean?" she breathed.

"Hn," he shrugged.

"We'll discuss it later tonight," she mumbled.

"Aa," he agreed and stepped away from her as they resumed walking towards the gate. They acted like nothing had happened, however, he noticed whenever she looked at him she blushed slightly. He liked this, but he had no idea what had compelled him to kiss her, all he knew was he wanted to do it again.

They walked to the gate where their friends were waiting for the Haruno family. He stayed close to Sakura as she chatted with Naruto and a very red Hinata, Ino dragged Shikamaru and Chōji over to them as well, and Sai appeared. Kiba and Shino reluctantly joined their group, Sasuke was startled when Neji, Lee, and Tenten showed up, he wasn't surprised when the Hyūga grab Tenten's hand and pulled her close.

"Shush, the Haruno family is arriving!" Ino announced, he was reluctantly pulled off with the guys as the kunoichi lined up in front of them. Sakura was right in front of him, which was a relief and a bad temptation, he knew this as he looked to the opening door.

"I wonder what they look like," he heard Ino whisper.

"Probably normal, not everyone can stand out like Sakura," Tenten chuckled.

"I do not stand out!" Sakura argued.

"Pink," he stated flatly which had her brilliant green glare on him and the other girls giggling.

"I do not stand out," she growled through clenched teeth.

"No, the dobe is orange," Sasuke pointed out which had everyone but the gaping dobe laughing.

"I-It cannot be," was whispered and that had everyone looking at the emerging Haruno family. His eyes widened in shock, but he had Sakura bump into him then as she stepped away from them.

Four pink and green girls all stared at them with wide eyes, two pink men were openly gaping and a green eyed blonde looked like she had seen a ghost. Sasuke grabbed Sakura too keep them both from falling over in shock.

"Sakura! I thought you didn't have a family!" Naruto shouted then.

"I-I don't," Sakura stammered out. "Sasuke, I want Kakashi, I want Kakashi right now," she whispered desperately as she spun around, he scooped her up when she tripped and complied with her demand as he darted off then.

"Wait!" he heard behind him but he didn't slow, Sakura was trembling in his grasp.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

First she had been in bliss, she had had her first kiss ever with Uchiha Sasuke; the boy she had been in love with since she had been a kid, and he liked her back. The mere thought was enough to have her walking on cloud nine for the rest of the night.

Then she had been happy and content, walking with her friends, and being accepted despite her jinchūriki status and Isobu had been eagerly informing her that he wanted to play with Samehada again. It was fun, and Sasuke was there so she felt safe.

But the moment those four pink girls had emerged from their carriage she had been trembling, then there were the boys who were also pink and the final blonde women. Sakura had felt a panic coming, Isobu had roused and was ready to come to her defense if she was threatened, Sasuke had caught her and then Naruto had said something stupid which made her want Kakashi.

She wanted Kakashi right now, she wanted her guardian right now, she wanted the silver haired man who had been family since she was three years old; and even given her the paper to prove they were family, to hug her right now. It was what she needed as she clung to the Uchiha and stared with wide eyes over his shoulder at the pale, shrinking images of six pinkettes and a blonde with her friends all looking as baffled as she felt.

"I want Kakahsi," she whimpered then as she hid her face in Sasuke's neck then.

"Alright," was all he said as he ran her towards the graveyard where Kakashi would be. She was shaking so badly she knew she couldn't hide it from Sasuke though she wanted to as she squeezed her eyes shut.

Blood and darkness were in her mind, they were twisting in her mind as she tightened her grasp on the Uchiha.

"Make it go away," she pleaded.

"Almost there Sakura," Sasuke whispered.

"Just make it go away," she whimpered as the screams filled her head.

"Kakashi!" Sasuke shouted.

"Hm? What's going on?" she heard her guardian demand, she flew out of Sasuke's arms then and wrapped herself around Kakashi then in a tight hug.

"The Haruno family, they all look like Sakura," Sasuke informed Kakashi.

"What?" she could feel and hear Kakashi's confusion as his arms wrapped around her then.

"They are all pinkettes and green eyed," Sasuke explained.

"Make it stop," she sobbed then. He knew what she was talking about with her screaming it as he gently rubbed her back like he'd used to do when she had been a child.

"Sh, it's just a memory Sakura," Kakashi soothed her. "Sasuke, I'm taking her home."

"Aa," she heard Sasuke leave them.

"So much blood, and it's dark, make it go away," she whimpered as the tears fell then.

"It's alright Sakura, come on," Kakashi murmured.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Blooming in Darkness! =)**


	19. Budding Darkness

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Budding Darknesses**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

After having tucked Sakura in her bed Kakashi wearily walked out of her room to find one of his ANBU men sitting there. The lack of a distinctive mask told him it was Sai, just the young man he'd have called to watch Sakura since Sasuke was unavalible at this moment in time.

"Captain," Sai greeted him with a nod.

"Sai," Kakashi nodded as his subordinate removed his mask and set it on the table.

"The Hokage sent me with summons, the Haruno Family is currently speaking with him about the pinkette," Sai informed him as he presented the formal summons.

"Sai, I'm going to have Sasuke here within two hours, you two are to stay here with her even after she wakes and keep her here. I don't want her out in the village; I'll speak with Tsunade about getting her out of her hospital duties," Kakashi said as he stood up.

"Yes Captain," he nodded.

"And Sai, not a word of the Haruno Family to her," Kakashi said firmly. He wanted to know what the hell was going on before he had to deal with Sakura being hysterical about this again. Also, he wanted to know if Sasuke was right in telling him that the Haruno Family was all pink and green like his kid was. Also, he was going to hear their side of the story before he dismissed them and told them to stay the hell away from his kid; because Sakura was his daughter. She was his ward. She had been his responsibility for fifteen years, and that hadn't changed, nor was he letting it change. That kid was the center of his world and the light in his dark life.

"Yes Captain," Sai nodded.

"Good. And Sai, do not rile Sakura up about this matter," Kakashi ordered knowing the former Root member would unintentionally rile her up when she woke again and had to deal with this. It was part of the reason Kakashi's first stop was going to be the Uchiha compound to have Sasuke come and sit guard over Sakura with Sai while he dealt with the Hokage and the Haruno family. He was bringing Tsunade along for reinforcements on his side of this fight.

Leaving the house he hurried to the Uchiha compound and found Sasuke walking out.

"Sas!" the toddler shouted after him.

"No, stay," Sasuke ordered and looked to him.

"I see Isamu is attached to you," Kakashi commented as he remembered the days when he had to use his skills to escape the toddler trio who would run after him.

"Aa, I was just heading over, how is she?" Sasuke asked as he picked up the toddler.

"Sleeping, you and Sai are to keep her in the house until I come back with more information, do not bring up the Haruno Family with her at all," Kakashi ordered.

"Aa," Sasuke nodded.

"Isamu!" they both looked Izumi who came jogging after her son with a swollen belly. "I'm so sorry about him, he's turning out like his uncle," Izumi shot a pointed look at Sasuke which had Kakashi smirking a bit. "How's Sakura?"

"Sleeping, I'm going to go get Tsunade and see what all of this is about," Kakashi said.

"Alright, oh, Itachi is going with you, he wants to understand this," Izumi said. Kakashi nodded as he looked at his retired ANBU teammate walking up.

"Alright," he said and then he ran off as Sasuke darted off towards his house.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Sasuke entered Kakashi's house, dropped his go bag and nodded to Sai as he looked through Kakashi's selection of books, tossing one to Sai he grabbed one for himself as they both sat in silence at the kitchen table. Sasuke was trying really hard not to panic about what those six other pinkettes meant.

But it was hard not to think about them when he could remember the resemblance they had all held to Sakura, and he could remember his childhood with Sakura and remembered everything they had been through for the past eighteen years.

Hatake Sakura had been his first real friend ever.

The dobe had been his second. But Sakura had been the first.

She had dragged him along with her everywhere, he had beaten up bullies who picked on her, they had celebrated every birthday together and every holiday. They had gone to every festival together since they were kids, and most of the days when they didn't have the dobe around to think up trouble for them to get into, she had just simply enjoyed the peace with him. There were very few memories in his life that didn't involve Sakura in one way or another, and in many of those memories she was a centeral part of his life.

These Harunos threatened that and he didn't like it as he glared at the book he was reading. He didn't like the threat to the pinkette, especially after that kiss. He had questions about what that could mean for them as they were in new unknown territory with that kiss; which had been his own fault, but it changed everything. And a part of him, the part of him that did not really pursue relationships, was genuinely curious about where that could go. The sound of the door cracking open had his and Sai's heads snapping up as they looked to the pinkette who emerged from her room in a large men's t-shirt. He recognized that shirt, and it had his eyes narrowing on her pale, trembling form with messy hair and long exposed legs.

"Thief," he blatantly stated which had her watery green eyes widening before she looked down at the shirt.

"Please, you have a million shirts identical to this one," she snapped as she folded her arms under her breasts.

"Aa, but you're a thief," he pointed out.

"As if," she argued.

"You look nice, even if you are still ugly, Ugly," Sai smiled and she gave a watery laugh as she stumbled over to the chair and fell onto it as she sat there with them and he and Sai worked at keeping her from breaking when the door was slammed open.

"Sakura!" Naruto shouted and she burst into tears then.

"Way to go dobe, you made her cry," Sasuke grumbled.

"N-No he didn't," she sobbed as Naruto ran around the table and hugged her. Sasuke didn't counter this as Naruto just held her.

"They're not taking her! They don't get to have her! I'm not letting them," Naruto snapped.

"Aa," he agreed.

"I agree," Sai nodded and Sakura just sobbed hysterically.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Itachi stood there in the Hokage's office with his arms folded as he glared at the blonde and the pink man who were shouting obscenities at the Hokage, Tsunade and Kakashi about the Leaf having stolen their daughter and he was annoyed.

For as long as Itachi had known Kakashi; really known the man, not the teammate of the late Uchiha Obito, but the man who would babysit his little brother and trained Sasuke, he had never once thought ill of Kakahsi. If anything, the jonin was close to being a saint in his patience for handling his ANBU responsibilities, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and keeping up with them and all the trouble they got into repeatedly. And this was before the massacre which had been right after losing their mother when Sasuke had been at his most difficult as a toddler who hated all of them.

Tsunade roared back at the Haruno family, and Kakashi swore at them and Itachi stood there silently assessing the situation.

It was a very serious situation at the moment.

It didn't help that everyone in the village knew the story of how Kakashi had obtained his pinkette ward; for when she had been a toddler she had told anyone within hearing distance that Kakashi had saved her and adopted her. Kakashi had even explained repeatedly he had found the kid and she had just followed him home like a stray puppy and he had adopted her because clearly no one had been looking for her. No one in the Land of Fire had been missing a pinkette toddler at the time.

Itachi knew this because he had asked his former captain about it a few times.

Now, he was listening to the Harunos accusing Kakashi of having stolen their daughter and never returning her after the ransom had been paid.

To say Itachi was beyond annoyed was an understatement as he stood there glaring at the blonde and pinkette who were trying to argue to have Sakura back in their family to marry her off to some shinobi in the Cloud because their alliance with the Leaf was over. They would go to the Village Hidden in the Cloud rather than the Leaf.

"Hatake Sakura is staying here," he finally snapped sharply slicing through all the voices which had every set of eyes on him. "She is a jonin of the Leaf, a member of the ANBU, a respected healer and a jinchūriki of the Leaf. She stays here. Also, if you try to take her, you will have the wrath of the Uchiha clan behind such an atrocity."

"The Uchiha are extinct," the blonde woman snapped and he felt his eyes bleed red as the tomoe formed again.

"Just because there are only two of us with active Sharingans now does not mean we are extinct, and my brother will not allow you to take his fiancé," Itachi stated which had Kakashi giving him the look he would deem closest to gaping for the silver jonin. Itachi shook his head to tell the elder that they would discuss this later, but for now his only concern was keeping Sakura in the Leaf. Marrying her to Sasuke would ensure his brother had a suitable wife, and it would keep Sakura in the village. Also, Sakura was probably the only woman he tolerated or even liked; it was difficult to tell with Sasuke.

"Yes, she's betrothed to the younger brother of the Uchiha survivors," the Hokage said quickly backing him.

"She's what!?" the blonde roared.

"She is engaged."

* * *

 **.**

* * *

"We could run away! I'm certain Fukasaku will love having you up with them!" Naruto declared.

"That may be the stupidest thing you've ever said, dobe," Sasuke replied flatly.

"We could always say she's on a classified ANBU mission and take her to Suna," Sai suggested.

"No," Sasuke stated.

"Why not!?" Both Sai and Naruto whines.

"I am not sending her to Suna alone," Sasuke snapped. Which had Sakura staring at her lap. Part of her wondered if this was just a part of his normal protective behavior or if this was because of the kiss. The latter seemed unlikely to her, but it was something she was wondering about as she sat there trying to calm her mind, the ancient buried memories, and keep herself together. The last thing she wanted to do was break down and scream, cry, and beg never to go back to the pinkettes.

Something about them had triggered some of her worst memories and she didn't like it as she sat there just trying to keep it together.

A large hand rest on her knee under the table which rouse her out of her darkness as she stared at the man's hand. It was Sasuke's and it was large compared to her knee as she stared at it. Then she looked up to see the three young men still arguing about what they should be doing and she found herself relaxing a little bit. She was loved. She was cared for. She was protected.

And something in her whispered that was more than the pinkettes had ever done for her as she sat there relaxing and listening.

"Well, what if she got married?" Sai proposed.

"And who'd marry Sakura?" Naruto demanded.

Sakura slid a look over to Sasuke who was sitting there impassively and felt her heart sink.

"I would," Sasuke finally said which had all three of them staring at him.

He shrugged.

"You would marry me?" she asked dubiously.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Blooming in Darkness! =)**


	20. Plotting Roots

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Plotting Roots**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Sakura just stared at Sasuke then with unblinking eyes.

Sure, they had just kissed last night before everything had gone to hell but that… that didn't mean that there was a reason for him to marry her! It wasn't like he loved her or anything!

True, she loved him, she had accepted that pain in the ass truth about herself years ago, it just was at this point. However, this did not mean she expected anything from him in return when he didn't even know about her loving him. Sakura had been keeping that under wraps for years now and only Kakashi and Isobu knew about it. And she didn't expect anything in return, she didn't expect anything from him, and she certainly didn't expect marriage from him, it just wasn't practical for her to expect that from him.

"You'd marry Sakura!?" Naruto gaped then.

"Aa," Sasuke shrugged. It wasn't a yes in the normal human language but in the language of the Uchiha it was a yes, even she knew this as she locked her jaw and tried not to gape at him.

"You would marry me?" she repeated dubiously as she pointed to herself and received a pointed glare from Sasuke then.

"Stop looking stupid," he snapped. She glared back at him then as she folded her arms. Now she wasn't so certain she wanted to marry him, however it appeared her opinion was about to be vetoed either way.

"That's brilliant," Sai decided with a smile which had her freezing on the spot and knowing she was stuck now. "You will marry Ugly and she will have to stay in the village!"

"That may be the stupidest thing you've ever said," Sasuke said flatly which had an inky set of eyes glaring at Sasuke as she dragged her fingers through her short pink hair and listened to Isobu assure her that it would be better for her to marry Sasuke rather than let the Haruno Family drag her away for the boring life of a rich person. She kind of agreed with the Three Tails, but then she was also in love with doing missions, training with Kakashi, Tsunade, hanging out with Ino, Naruto, Sai and Sasuke, penning Gaara and Temari, and kicking ass of anyone who dared to try to come at her, her family, her friends, or her village. She didn't want to leave her life behind.

"Oh, good, you're awake Sakura," Kakashi said and she looked up as the door was opened with Minato, Kakashi, and Itachi walking in which had her tensing a little.

"Please don't send me away!" she pleaded as she got up and hurried straight to Kakashi. Her guardian had her wrapped up in a firm hug then as his chin rested on her head and she stared fearfully at the Fourth Hokage.

"No, but… we have a proposal to keep you here," Minato said softly.

Kakashi hugged her a little tighter as she stared at the Hokage.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Sasuke had actually been relieved when Sai had suggested Sakura getting married, it was mostly because then he didn't have to bring it up himself. It wasn't that the thought hadn't been entertained by him before, but that had been when he had been a child, and it had been an entertaining daydream before life went to hell.

But even now, he would admit that Sakura was probably the only girl he'd be married to. She was certainly the only girl he tolerated on a long term basis and she was the prettiest girl in the Land of Fire. And that was saying something in his mind as he looked from the trembling pinkette being hugged by her silver guardian to his brother who was standing behind the Hokage then. Nrauto was glaring at his father, and Sai had stood up defiantly. Sasuke was sitting calmly as he assessed his brother at this moment. And all he could see from his brother was that there was obviously a plan here that they didn't know, yet.

"I don't want to go," Sakura mumbled.

"What proposal?" Sasuke asked then cutting her off before she broke down into tears, he didn't want her breaking down if they had a solution to keep her where she belonged.

"Marry Sasuke," Itachi stated flatly which had Sai laughing, Naruto collapsing in a heap of laughter and Sakura just staring dumbly at the council as he hid his smirk in his hand then.

"That was our solution!" Naruto howled from the floor which had the Hokage snickering as well. Sasuke just looked over to the pinkette who smiled slightly but hadn't let go of her guardian and he sighed as he leaned back against his chair and nodded to his brother his consent to this idea. It was highly probable in his future that he'd have eventually chosen Sakura to be his wife, he'd admit that, so speeding things along wasn't the end of his world.

"Sakura?" The Fourth prompted her then and Sakura looked at him then, he nodded to assure her that it was alright and she seemed to sag against Kakashi then.

"Alright, if that's alright with Sasuke," Sakura breathed.

"Good, now that it is official we will have to plan the wedding because we told the Haruno Family that you were getting married by the end of the month.

"WHAT!?" Naruto, himself, Sai and Sakura all roared at the three adults in the room. Now he was scowling at his brother. It wasn't that the marriage was a bad idea, but he was thinking that Sakura and he would need time just to get used to being engaged, and now they were getting married.

"Yes, we also kind of told them this arrangement had been in the works for months," Minato smiled nervously as he scratched the back of his head. Sasuke just rubbed his brow in frustration as he looked up at them again then decided to ask Sakura formally.

"Hatake Sakura, will you marry me?" he asked her coldly and looked over at her.

 **.**

* * *

Sakura smiled slightly as she nodded. She hadn't removed herself from Kakashi's embrace yet because she just needed the hug, and she was pretty certain that her guardian wanted the hug as well. Isobu was cheering in her as he did a few spins to express his delight at her engagement.

"Alright, a month?" Sasuke said as he returned his attention to Itachi and Minato.

"Yes, they will be in attendance but the word around the village will be that this is the awaited wedding of Uchiha Sasuke and Hatake Sakura," Minato elaborated.

"I have to tell Ino," Sakura mumbled then as she stiffened against Kakashi. Her best girl friend would murder her if she found out about this from someone else. Kakashi let her pull away from him as she darted into her room and yanked on her spare clothes.

"You'll need a ring too," she heard Itachi tell Sasuke as she darted out of the house with Sai on her heels. She had a feeling she wasn't going to be left alone until she was married to Sasuke officially.

"Beautiful will be very happy for you," Sai declared as they ran for the Yamanaka Flower Shop.

"I hope so," she decided. She wasn't too certain about whether or not Ino was or wasn't going to be pleased about her engagement to Sasuke. However, there was the other matter of the Yamanaka Flower Shop being the best flower shop in the Leaf and that was where she was going to have to place her wedding flower orders. It was better to tell Ino now rather than have Ino discover it from someone else. Rounding the corner she saw Ino and Kiba arguing and then Ino threw the flowers at him as he and his dog ran off.

"STUPID CHEATER!" Ino roared after them. Perhaps this wasn't the best time to tell Ino about her engagement…

Too late, she had to tell Ino before it was village gossip or she'd forever be on her friend's shit list.

"Hey Ino," Sakura called out as her blonde friend whirled around.

"All guys are stupid Sakura!" Ino declared dramatically as they walked into the Yamanaka Flower Shop. Sai stopped and stood at the doors as they shut.

"Um, before you hear it from someone else there's something I have to tell you," Sakura said gently.

"I mean honestly Tamaki! She's the cat girl!" Ino huffed out indignantly.

"Ino!" Sakura snapped.

"What!?"

"we'll rant about Kiba in a minute and male idiocity too, I have something to tell you though before someone else tells you!" Sakura snapped. That got Ino's full attention then.

"Oh, are you going to tell me about the other pinkettes and how you're related!?" Ino said giddily.

"Yes? But first, I'm engaged," Sakura announced uncertainly.

"You are! To who!? The pink hottie!?"

"Sasuke," Sakura answered as she tried not to cringe remembering the pinkette boy's face.

"WHAT!? Forget Kiba, this is bigger, come on, tell me all about this!" Ino said as Sakura found herself being herded up the stairs with Ino to the Yamanaka living quarters.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Sasuke was walking home with Itachi in silence. They had hashed out the important details for this marriage, the date, the time, and he had been forwarned that this was to be a large formal event in which the entire village would be in attendance which had him a little nervous.

Sure he had been certain of their ANBU friends coming, the dobe had self-appointed himself as the best man (which made Sasuke nervous), the important shinobi clans would obviously attend; the Hyūga would be greatly offended not to be at this wedding, Kisame would attend, along with their few Suna friends according the Hokage, and a few other allies.

Obviously Kakashi would be walking Sakura down the aisle; apparently Kakashi had had to fight for that right with Haruno Kizashi. Sasuke knew Sakura would have Ino as her maid of honor, that was a given. Sai would have to attend, he'd know Sakura would demand it, and obviously Yamato too. Then there was his brother coming along with the pregnant Izumi (who'd no doubt be excited about the wedding for some odd reason according to Itachi), and their son Isamu.

Over all, what he had thought to be a small event had quickly snowballed into a huge pomp and circumstance with the Hokage taking the lead on this. Sasuke had a headache and he'd only been sitting there listening to Sakura's and his' wedding be planned out for him.

The most confusing part was that this was going to be said to have been arranged for years, which confused him because it was only recently that he had started noticing the pinkette as something other than his best friend.

"I have something for you Itachi said softly once they were on the Uchiha compound's haunting, silent, huge grounds.

"Hn?" Sasuke lifted his brow and followed his older brother to the main house's attic. Itachi began looking through a few crates of their parents' surviving things, and he just looked around aimlessly.

Finally his brother stood up and walked over to him.

"She's a healer, and a kunoichi, I doubt she'd want a ring, but," Itachi started and Sasuke looked down at the small box in his brother's hand. "Our mother wore this ring on a necklace and carried it around with her everywhere," Itachi explained as he revealed a small, slim, simple ring.

Sasuke carefully lifted it out of the box and noticed it was embedded with rubies and a few clear diamonds. It was a simple design too as he examined the simple ring in his fingers.

"She wanted you to have it, and father meant to give it to you when you were older, now I'm giving it to you," Itachi explained softly. Sasuke's eyes flicked up to his brother then as he nodded his thanks and slipped the ring back into the box.

"Mom would have liked Sakura a lot, she'd have loved her and you when you were toddlers though, I think she'd have found it amusing," Itachi mused.

"Hn," he managed to grunt as he slipped the box in his pocket and they walked back down to the house.

"Hey guys! We were just getting ready for the day! You two didn't come home last night, did you have a good time at the festival?" Izumi asked as she bustled around the kitchen and Isamu played with his tomatoes.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Blooming in Darkness! =)**


	21. Eager Sprouts

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Eager Sproutings**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Sakura was shocked when Sasuke came to her the evening after the plan was formed with a ring and slipped it onto her finger. It was a simple silver ring with rubies and diamonds embedded in it, it was beautiful, and she actually liked it.

After telling Ino about the situation the night of the engagement, then bashing Kiba with her she found she felt alright about the situation she found herself in with Sasuke. Sakura couldn't explain why she felt alright about this other than it felt… right.

Isobu was excited about her wedding saying he wanted to play with the babies when they came and that had had Sakura nearly fainting into Sasuke's arms.

However, that didn't stop her from feeling nervous about the wedding or the Harunos being around, she really didn't like Haruki. And she didn't even know why!

Just everything in her screamed run whenever she saw Haruno Haruki, in fact it was so bad, that the other day when she had left Ino's shop and literally ran into him she was up a telephone pole and running on the wires towards the Uchiha compound where she barricaded herself in Sasuke's room and held his sword in her hands until he came home and was furious to find himself barricaded out of his own room. He had scolded her for being afraid of a civilian when she was one of the most feared Kunoichi of their generation, but it couldn't be helped.

Everything in her wanted to run whenever she saw Haruki and run she did.

Even Isobu didn't like Haruno Haruki and if Isobu didn't like someone she'd trust Isobu and stay away from them. But other than the stress of her impending wedding and the Haruno family trying to demand time with her, everything was fine. No, it was better than fine, she was really happy; like stupid, giddy happy; the kind girls claimed to get when the boy they liked asked them out, but hers was twenty times for infectious.

Hatake Sakura was getting married to Uchiha Sasuke and she was unbelievably happy about it. Even as she stood there in the shop with her bridesmaids; Ino, Hinata, and Tenten being fitted for the wedding.

She had managed to finagle a more modern wedding out of the Fourth Hokage with Kushina on her side. It was simpler being a little more modern, a little less traditional, but she had conceded on a few things so her wedding was a mix of modern and traditional. Which was fine with her, as she stood there being fitted in light silk for her dress.

"Only two weeks to go before the big day, excited Sakura?" Ino giggled.

"Yeah, I think so," Sakura smiled then as she held still for the tailor, a kind elderly lady who hadn't pricked her at all with a single pin. Though Sakura had a feeling the woman wanted to as they stood there.

"Neji asked me to go to the wedding with him!" Tenten blurted out.

"He did! That's great!" Ino declared.

"Who are you going with?" Tenten demanded and Sakura saw her expectant look in the mirror as she looked to Hinata and Ino.

"Sakura!" Hinata panicked.

"Don't look at me, I'm arriving with Kakashi and going home with Sasuke," Sakura said which had the girls giggling. "Naruto asked you didn't he?"

Hinata nodded shyly.

"Go for it Hinata!" Sakura encouraged.

"Yeah, you two would be really sweet!" Ino declared.

"Ino?"

"Oh… um,' Ino was turning pink and Sakura lifted her brows. "Sai asked me out," she admitted.

"That's great!" Sakura declared.

"I said I'd go with him, but I don't know if he knows if this would be a date," Ino huffed as her head fell back then. "It's too confusing with Sai. I like him and everything, but it's really hard to… figure out, what's going on with him."

Sakura didn't bother to say it was the same with all guys because then Ino would have another rant. The door chimed and Sakura paled when she saw the blonde she actively avoided and her four pinkettes following in tow. Tenten frowned at them, Hinata glared a little and Ino showed her dislike immediately with her next words.

"Can we come back later to finish the dress?" Ino asked the tailor.

"Certainly," the old woman said.

"Great, Sakura and I have some training to attend to," Ino said pointedly and Sakura was grateful to the older girl for giving her a reason to leave as she was helped out of the dress, pulled on her clothes then ran out of the shop before the Haruno family could speak to her.

Aside from her unknown fear of Haruki, she just didn't like the other Harunos because they had just waltzed into her life and then demanded she go with them.

And there had been a huge fight about it on her end when they had shown up at Kakashi's and said the shinobi were brainwashing her and then proceeded to try to take her with them. She was screaming bloody murder by the time Naruto and Sasuke got there with Itachi a step behind them. Sasuke had been the one to drag Naruto away before there could be a fight, and he had carried her away while Itachi dealt with the Haruno family.

Sakura could not make it any clearer to those civilians if she tried.

Her name was not Haruno Misaki, she was Hatake Sakura and that was the only fucking name she had until she was married to Sasuke and would then be Uchiha Sakura, with Kakashi still as her only family. She would not let herself be dragged away from her family.

"So what training are we doing?" Sakura asked Ino as they walked through the Leaf.

"Oh, we don't have training, I just cannot stand those girls, the nerve of them just taking you!" Ino snapped indignantly which had Sakura smiling a bit as she walked with Ino to a training field.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Sasuke found that the closer the wedding drew the calmer he was. About the only thing in his life to change at this point was that he was moving to a different house on the Uchiah compound; he had chosen his favorite one; the one closest to the edge of the Uchiha property and shared a fence with the Hatake property. It made Sakura visiting Kakashi or Kakashi visiting Sakura easier, also, it was making the move surprisingly easy with Sai's and Naruto's help.

The only other really huge change in his life was Sakura's irrational fears of the Haruno family.

Oh, he was certain that if someone were to dig into her mind that her fears of the Haruno family would make sense but he wasn't going to pry. Not even Kakashi knew what that fear was about, other than maybe Sakura didn't want another family, and Sasuke and Kakashi both didn't think it was that. She was too loving not to want more family, she had adopted Gaara and Temari after all, just look at how that worked with them as the ambassadors from Suna to visit her.

Even Kisame liked the girl and had been adopted into the family in a way. That was saying something in Sasuke's mind because aside from maybe him, Kisame was the only person he knew to actually hate everyone equally and had fewer friends than Sasuke did.

But still, he was prying.

He was annoyed though with everything the Fourth Hokage was piling on him for what was expected of this marriage of his and Sakura's.

"Wait, what?" he shook his head as he read over the next demand of the Haruno family.

"Yeah," Minato huffed out. "And the council says they want it too, saying that if they have to pretend to have accepted this arrangement years ago they need this to happen.

"You do know we're not like that, right?" he asked a man who was practically his uncle.

"I don't like it!" Kakahsi declared, but he was biased being her father; even Sasuke knew this.

"Well, your opinion does not count, Kakashi. And if you you want to sell this arrangement of her and Sasuke being engaged for years and have the Haruno family stay here where we can monitor them then this will happen either way. Or the Haruno family is likely to go to the Cloud for sanctuary and end up paying the Cloud to kidnap Sakura; which scenario do you perfer?" Minato asked as he read over other contracts.

"But this… this is enough to have her knock my ass to Suna and back for kicks," Sasuke grumbled.

"It's not too much," Minato said.

"Then you tell her," Sasuke snapped as he folded the demand up and tossed it to the Hokage then.

"I wasn't going to! You're her fiancé! And Kakashi you're her guardian!" Minato informed them.

"And we like living, if you're demanding that, you tell her," Kakashi snapped.

"Tell me what?" they all looked over to Sakura who walked into his house then. He paled and knew Kakashi was paling, Minato just held up the neatly folded up demand to her.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Blooming in Darkness! =)**


	22. Poisonous Parasites

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Poisonous Parasites**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Sakura could handle a lot of things in life, in fact the more things were thrown her way, the more she found herself handling it but that wasn't what she was feeling as she read over the document the Fourth Hokage; a man she viewed as an uncle, handed her. In fact, reading this document made her want to scream and run for the hills as she paled with each passing demand her eyes read and her brain processed. Sasuke was propping her up when she finally sagged from what she was reading and gaped at the Hokage.

"You can't be serious!" she huffed out.

"Very, and the council even signed in agreement."

"B-B-But…" she trembled. "But what about my ANBU career, or medicine, or my training, or the missions!?"

"You and Sasuke will work that out, but if you want to stay in this village and not cause a war Sakura, I suggest you just comply with the demand," the Hokage informed her as she hugged herself and rocked herself while she sat there trembling.

"My family will not approve of this," Sasuke stated as he sat beside her. Sakura didn't argue with him since she knew she had Itachi, Izumi and Sasuke all at her back without a second thought. If she was going to war, then they'd come after her. Uchihas were extremely loyal; almost to the point of obsession. One would never survive long if they got between an Uchiha and that which an Uchiha was loyal too.

"The council has approved," Minato retorted softly and she looked at the kind blonde Hokage then.

"I don't mind having a child," she admitted softly. She wanted a family, she wanted children, and she wanted to have laughter filling her life like it was now. Even with the wars being waged, and the pain of being a kunoichi of the Leaf Sakura wanted a family. However, the part of this she couldn't comply with, it wasn't the time frame, it was the demands that the Harunos had of having a weekend with these hypothetical children twice a month. Sakura couldn't even explain why this bothered her, only that it did, and it bothered her enough to think of having a hysterectomy done. She did not want the Haruno family near any child she may or may not have.

"But I don't want the Haruno family near it," she admitted. A heavy hand rested on her shoulder and she peeked up to her guardian and looked over to her fiancé who was sitting there glaring at Minato.

"We can figure that out later Sakura," Minato admitted.

"I mean it Fouth," she said shakily. "I don't want them near me or any baby I have."

"Sakura, let's not worry about that until you're pregnant," Minato said gently. She felt herself turn red then as she remembered sex was involved in making babies, she peeked over to the Uchiha who looked a little uncomfortable at the mention of pregnancy. Sakura didn't know if Sasuke had or hadn't had sex yet, she knew many of the guys in their age group had, or had experimented a little; however, Sasuke was mum on the subject.

But speaking for herself, she never had sex and she was a little nervous about this. Being a medic she knew how it worked; she wasn't that ignorant, and with a friend like Ino she knew some things about sex; this wasn't to say Ino was a slut, but Ino had dabbled a little. Also, she had read a few of Kakashi's Icha Icha books, so she wasn't completely ignorant as to how sex worked.

Still, there were parts about this she wasn't certain about; she was a medic after all and had seen naked men, and naked women, and she had even birthed babies. What she couldn't figure out was if they would really fit together; she had seen a few penises, and though they were various in size it had always made her curious if it really did fit into women.

Well, she guessed she'd be finding out for herself, which had her looking at her lap as she felt her face heating up dangerously as she twitched a bit at the invasive thoughts of what this timeline was going to do to her life.

Two years to have a child, or become pregnant, Sakura didn't like this, and she didn't know why the Harunos were demanding it.

There was also the matter of her being a jinchūriki, and the last jinchūriki to give birth had been Kushina and that had nearly cost her Kurama and her life. Sakura stiffened as her hand rested on her belly where she could feel Isobu's happy chakra as he snoozed within her at this moment. What would her becoming pregnant do to Isobu? She was already sharing her body with one invader and now she was expected to get pregnant!?

"Wh-what about Isobu?" she asked unsteadily as she looked to the Hokage for answers.

"We will be ready for your birth, we have from the moment we knew you to be pregnant until you have the child to set up a place of sanctuary for you, Tsunade will more than likely insist upon being your midwife, and we will have a sealing team on standby to help you if your seal should… come undone," Minato admitted to her which had her relaxing a little but it didn't stop the slight trembles coursing through her as she sat there staring at the table.

"Can I talk to Kushina about this?" Sakura asked uncertainly. There weren't too many female jinchūrikis in this world, and there had only ever been one other in the Leaf, Sakura wanted to talk to Kushina about a jinchūriki's pregnancy.

"Certainly," Sasuke spoke up for Minato then. She slumped in relief at her fiancé's answer as she read over a few of the other demands for her wedding and her marriage. Sasuke and Kakashi were beside her the entire time.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

He could not believe his luck, years of searching for the brat had lead him here and he just could not believe his luck as his lips curled upwards and he sat there thinking about his 'dear little sister'…

No one but that girl knew the truth of who he was, and it appeared the young woman didn't even know what she knew about him as she tried to evade him. A sadistic smile curled his lips, after fifteen years of posing as Haruno Haruki he had finally found what he had been looking for. And even better, she had it within her again, so he could just unleash it and let it do what it should've done the first time.

His head fell back as he sighed.

Fifteen years ago he'd been involved in a plot to destroy the Leaf, the plan had been simple really. They had even targeted one of the Yellow Flash's pupils to ensure that it would work. But he had had a backup plan just in case the first failed.

Which it had.

However, the backup plan had failed as well when Haruno Misaki was missing, now she was here and she had fulfilled her fate by becoming the Three Tails. Oh the sweet mysterious ways the world worked in his favor, now all he needed to do was wait. Wait for her to birth a brat; and when the seal would be at it's weakest, he'd unleash the Three Tails to destroy the village.

The best part of all this…

No one had noticed that the real Haruno Haruki had died sixteen years ago and he was just a mere interloper. He was in the perfect striking position, now he'd just need to wait and be patient. He could do that…

After all, he had been Haruno Haruki for sixteen years, what was a few more?

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Sasuke hadn't been thrilled to be told he and Sakura needed to have a child or be expecting a child within the first two years of his marriage to Sakura, but he had been more uncertain about her reaction. Sakura took to someone's dictations about as well as the ocean took to being told to hold still; it never went over well for them. Which was really the only reason he had been uncertain about this particular dictation. But when she had turned red at the word pregnancy and given him and uncertain look before refusing to look at him it had hit him.

He was going to have to have sex with her to get her pregnant.

While the thought was something he liked, because honestly he was relatively certain that Sakura was his type of woman and he found he liked her; it also had him uncertain.

Sasuke hadn't had time for sex, girls, or the regular teenage antics; he'd admit that. It wasn't that sex wasn't something that hadn't crossed his mind or something he hadn't thought about; it was he literally had no time for that nonsense. And besides, in his spare time he was usually hanging out with Naruto and Sakura; that's just the way it was, and he doubted it was going to change anytime soon.

But seriously, he didn't have time in life for girls or their frivolous wants, he just didn't.

He was a jonin of the ANBU ranks, he took some of the worst missions ranging from assassinations to toppling governments and annihilating armies. When he wasn't on missions for solo he was on missions with Sai, Naruto or Sakura, and those were various in tasks. When he wasn't on a group mission or his solo missions and Naruto, Sakura and he weren't going rogue and decimating mountain ranges, he was training with Itachi or Kakashi, or squads of ANBU to hone his skills. And when he wasn't doing any of that, he was probably babysitting Isamu for Itachi and Izumi, or hanging out with Naruto and Sakura.

And face, he didn't have much free time!

He was Kakashi's favorite to send off on solo dark missions, along with Sai, and that actually could have him away for months at a time. He'd been doing that since he was fifteen and Sakura had been helping the dobe with Kurama. Did his friends know where he went for months on end? No, he didn't tell them, and they just guessed it was training.

What they didn't know was he'd been a jonin since he had been fourteen and a part of the ANBU ranks since he was fifteen and worked directly for Kakashi and Minato since then.

So, in his defense, while sex was something of a curiosity to him, he was way too fucking busy to actually be interested in it. And now it appeared he was going to be having a crash course in sex; Sasuke decided he was going to be reading a lot of Kakashi's smut books rather than bring up his virginity problem with his friends.

Sasuke looked at his blushing pink fiancé and smirked, this was going to be interesting; he guessed.

"Any other demands of theirs' we should comply with?" Sasuke asked as he sat there lazily, schooling his features to hide what he was thinking about from the other men in the room.

"No, but we'll work out the demands for visitations rights when you and Sakura actually have a child," Minato admitted.

"What will this do for our… jobs?" he asked. He couldn't be sent off for months on end if Sakura was here and pregnant. That was actually the reason Itachi had resigned from the ANBU, and Sasuke wasn't giving up his position in the ANBU; he was too good at what he did to want to give it up.

"We'll discuss that when Sakura is actually pregnant, no point in worrying about things like that until the obstacle is actually there," Minato informed him.

"Hn," he replied with a nod then. Sakura relaxed a bit too.

He felt a little guilty then for not telling her the full extent of his jobs in the ANBU, but he didn't want her to look at him for the monster he was, so he just decided he'd keep silent about what it was he really did without the group around. He'd speak to Kakashi as well about keeping what he did from Sakura after their marriage.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Blooming in Darkness! =)**


	23. Pollination

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Pollination**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

"Kakashi," Sasuke said when the meeting was concluded and Sakura was hurrying off to have her chat with Kushina about jinchūriki pregnancies and a few other girl things he knew that her guardian couldn't talk to her about. Sasuke still had nightmares about her first period; which had had him panicking, and Naruto in a frenzy; it had been his fourteenth birthday and they had all been at his house, Sakura started bleeding and… well, the birthday was then spent at Naruto's with Minato and Itachi telling them about women's anatomy while Sakura was having a similar chat with Kushina and Izumi, and Kakashi was away on an ANBU mission.

Not his best birthday memory, but definitely one which highlighted the fact that Sakura was very different from him and Naruto.

"Yes," his silver mentor turned towards him then and Sasuke motioned for them to go walking. He didn't want to have this talk but he knew it was needed.

"Sakura doesn't… she doesn't know," Sasuke said, he was trying to think of how to put it but he didn't know how. Kakashi looked a little confused and he sighed as he dragged a hand through his hair and tried to elaborate.

One thing he never did was actually talk about what he did in the ANBU when he went off on his solo missions. Naruto and Sakura thought he was training or something, and he wanted to keep it that way. The last thing he needed was his wife-to-be and his adoptive brother doing was looking at him for the monster he really was. Also, he didn't talk to anyone after his debriefings about what it was he actually did, and he would really like to keep it that way.

"What doesn't she know?"

"The other missions I do," Sasuke finally managed and understanding dawned in her guardian's eyes.

"Sasuke, how long have you…" Kakashi stated.

"I let them think I was training," he admitted. She and Naruto had been so focused on getting Isobu and Kurama to work with them and be friends with their Tailed Beasts that he just… well, he had let them think he was also a chūnin and he hadn't ever let them think he was the most like a monster out of the three of them. Sasuke just… he didn't want them to look at him differently; Izumi did, and he didn't like it.

"Sasuke, why?"

"They are jinchūriki, they had other matters on their minds," he stated truthfully. Being jinchūriki made them both valuable to the Leaf and he knew if the Root director had it his way they'd be locked up. But Sakura and Naruto were two very willful people; and they were slightly innocent compared to him. The missions they took were tailored to their abilities, and they weren't likely to be captured in those mission. Not that they would be captured even if they were sent on the impossible missions. However, jinchūriki stood out; always, mostly because they were so rare, and because of this he had kept his darker skills and darker missions to himself.

"And you still don't want them to know," Kakashi sighed.

"Aa," he nodded. Besides; everyone knew Naruto couldn't keep secrets to save his life!

"Sasuke…" Kakashi glared at him and Sasuke looked back at the very man who had roped him into the darker missions of the ANBU.

"I wanted to tell them, but now, no," he admitted. He had wanted to tell them the first time he had killed a man, to be specific he had killed a wealthy daimyo in the Land of Sound, slit his throat, fought with the Orochimaru who had come for him and slipped away with nothing more than a few scrapes and an obsessed snake hunting him. However when he had returned home he had been sick for days after his first kill, he hadn't seen Sakura or Naruto, and he had kept it to himself after that. Sasuke no longer got ill after assassinations, or the other missions he was sent on, but they weren't pleasant missions and would have his guts in knots for days after. He went around Sakura mostly after those missions, she was… soothing, in a simple word to describe her, she was soothing for him to be around after those missions.

"You're going to have to tell her eventually," Kakashi pointed out.

"No," Sasuke said firmly.

"Things like this Sasuke, they never stay secret," Kakashi assured him and he shrugged.

"It's been this way for a while, and I'll keep it this way," he said firmly.

"Alright, but when she finds out, I'm not protecting your ass, I won't tell her though," Kakashi informed him.

"Thank you," he nodded and they walked together for a bit longer in silence.

"I never meant for you to become elite in those missions," Kakashi finally admitted. He shrugged.

"It's not a problem, someone has to do them," he said absently. He fully believed that someone had to do them, and believing that was about the only reason he did them. Just like Itachi was in line to be the Fifth Hokage at this moment, someone had to do that job as well. Sasuke believed it was just a job, even on the nights it had him waking in a cold sweat and sneaking over to the Hatake household. He was strong enough to work in the darkness, it wouldn't consume him with his friends and family here to pull him out of it when it got to be a little too much for him.

"I don't think I ever should have chosen you to be my protégée for those missions," Kakashi admitted.

"I had the talent," Sasuke replied. He knew this, he had the natural darkness in him, and he had a knack for killing, and he didn't mind the jobs as much anymore. They were just missions to him, and they were usually behind enemy lines, they were dangerous, they were hard, and they were some of the most challenging missions there were. And a dark, sick, twisted part of him loved the challenge of them.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Sakura found herself sitting at Kushina's kitchen table with a cup of tea warming her fingers though Sakura wasn't overly fond of tea. She had questions, and sadly, she wanted answers as she sat there looking at the warm liquid in her fingers.

"So, what do you want to know about?" Kushina asked her as she sat at the table. Sakura looked up to the smiling red woman and felt herself relax slightly as she looked back at her tea.

"Um… jinchūriki pregnancies…" she muttered.

"Oh," Kushina blinked and Sakura felt herself turning the color of Kushina's hair as she sat there trying not to fidget uncomfortably.

Kushina was like an aunt to her, and Izumi like a sister, and Tsunade was like a crazy wild aunt; and when Sakura had girl problems and needed motherly advice she usually found herself at Kushina's place, or Tsunade's current hang out, or at Izumi's asking her questions. She never asked Kakashi anything feminine related; not because he wouldn't know, but rather because it would make things awkward between them and he'd still end up sending her to Kushina's. Sakura had been mortified when her first period came and she had to learn about tampons, while the boys were sitting in the kitchen with Itachi and Minato and she was in the bathroom upstairs.

There were other things which had had Sakura running to Kushina for answers; puberty had fucking sucked for her needless to say.

And the worst part of it was she didn't get anything!

She was an A-cup in the breast department, she didn't have hips, legs, or curves; so to speak, and her womanly charms which were supposed to come, well… they were still lacking in a lot of ways. The only thing that had really changed was her voice, it had matured, and the rest of her… well, compared to her friends Sakura was pathetically, painfully, underdeveloped.

But still, puberty had been her worst enemy when it had come with a roaring vengeance upon her.

And that had led to a lot of afternoons in Kushina's kitchen asking her questions and trying not to leap of a cliff in mortification at some of what she was asking. Kushina was always her first choice for advice, Izumi was too sisterly and Tsunade was a little too wild.

"Well, they're not really all that different from normal pregnancies, other than the seal holding the Tailed Beast is weakened greatly. You will be at your most vulnerable at birth, and the Tailed Beast; even if they don't like you, are protective of the baby and want to come out at birth as well to defend," Kushina explained. Sakura trembled a little as she rested a hand on her stomach where Isobu was napping.

"The night I birthed Naruto was a very bad night," Kushina admitted.

"What?" Sakura looked up to the redhead then.

"Not only was it excruciatingly painful, and everything in my body hurt; even breathing, but I had to go to the ruins, there was a sealing squad all in the birthing area; in case Kurama decided to make a break for it since my seal was weakened, and they all saw me give birth to Naruto, humiliating. But Kurama did break free that night," Kushina admitted which had Sakura tremble slightly again as she looked at the redhead.

"Well, to be more specific, someone killed the sealing squad, my midwife and then released my seal; it hurt so much I barely remember it. The only reason Naruto wasn't killed was I was still birthing him," Kushina admitted.

"Thankfully Minato came to my rescue, he got me and Naruto out of there, and then he got Kurama in a different valley.

"We couldn't reseal Kurama in me, we tried that a little after my labor, so Minato decided to seal all of Kurama in Naruto. It was terrifying to be honest, but I'm glad it's worked out this way," Kushina admitted and Sakura's hand tightened on her stomach. She didn't want to give Isobu up to any child of hers' because it… it was painful to be a jinchūriki. Very painful, and though she had her true friends, outside of 'her group' she was scorned by the civilians of her village, and she would never want that to happen to any child of hers'. It didn't help matters that her children were apparently going to be Uchiha children; the civilians really didn't like the Uchiha for some reason.

"Why does the seal weaken? And can we stop it?" Sakura asked.

"The seal weakens because the chakra you're using on the seal is diverted to protecting the baby in you, you have to remember that you are a normal human before you are a jinchūriki in some ways. And a woman's body is designed to protect babies and birth them, naturally a woman's chakra is diverted to the protection of the womb. But because you are a jinchūriki your body is already naturally diverting chakra to protect the Tailed Beast within you.

"So now your body is doing what it would naturally do if you were pregnant, and then when you really become pregnant it will be confused but it will always choose your baby over the Tailed Beast," Kushina admitted to her.

"Will my baby… be different?" she asked.

"No, though Naruto did come out with Kurama's whiskers," Kushina giggled and Sakura smiled slightly as she felt herself relax and then opening up about her other fears about what pregnancy would do to her and her seal.

Her seal wasn't stable like Naruto's was, though Minato had fixed it up as best he could with Sasuke's help, there hadn't been a lot they could do to change it. And so she had actually been forced to befriend Isobu in the beginning so he didn't get released on a wild rampage. That had hurt like hell, but she had accomplished it, and once she and Isobu were friends they had started having an annual reseal from Minato that was yearly, and Naruto and Kurama didn't even need this reseal.

Now she was to be pregnant with an unstable seal and Isobu within her, pregnancy made her very nervous, even if she didn't want to admit it as she talked this over with Kushina.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Blooming in Darkness! =)**


	24. Uncertainty & Inevitability

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Uncertainty & Inevitability**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

With the official parts of this arranged marriage organized for him and Sakura Sasuke found it wasn't as bad as it could be.

True he was going to be married next week but the actual terms and arrangement of the marriage wasn't that bad.

He and Sakura had to live together; they practically did already according to Kakashi, who had seemed a bit reluctant to let Sakura move just across the wall. Sakura had promised to visit daily, and Sasuke had absolutely no intentions of stopping her when he too turned to Kakashi for advice for almost everything.

They had to have a baby or be expecting within two years; he didn't particularly like that idea because they were only eighteen; almost nineteen, but he knew there were fates in arranged marriages than deadlines for children. But he was fine with it so long as Sakura was, and since her talk with Kushina she had relaxed a bit.

Sakura would have to visit with the Haruno family once a season, for a day, and that was something no negotiable according to Minato; who had apparently tried to rebut the offer according to Itachi. Sasuke didn't know why Sakura didn't like the Haruno family; well, specifically Haruno Haruki, but he had assured her she would never go alone to those meetings. Kakashi had even volunteered to come with them.

And the final condition was one that was still being negotiated but until it was something to worry about he had insisted Sakura not worry about it either. The Haruno family wanted to meet whatever children Sakura and he had, and that had sent Sakura in a near fit when the Hokage had brought it up after her talk with Kushina. If Sasuke had happened to grab her and Minato didn't happen to be the Yellow Flash, he had no doubts that she'd have blasted the Hokage to Suna and back for kicks. Sakura was dangerous that way.

What she didn't know was he had also negotiated for them to keep their shinobi lives.

The Haruno family had apparently been trying to talk Minato into retiring Sakura off of shinobi life, but he, Kakashi, and Tsunade had all intervened before the Hokage could have a say. Kakashi had argued that never had a Hatake not been a shinobi of the ANBU ranks, and Sakura would be no exception because she was his daughter. Sasuke had stated for a fact that Sakura needed an outlet for her temper, and that was part of why she was a great kunoichi. And then Tsunade had stated flatly, she refused to have the only other person to ever unlock the Strength of a Hundred sitting on her ass to appease some stuffy, uppity family with no sense of priorities.

So, Sakura was staying a kunoichi of the Leaf, a medic, and a jonin of Kakashi's ANBU unite.

Sasuke didn't mind this so much because he got to keep his job either way, he was actually, kind of, irreplaceable in the ANBU units for the missions he ran. Both he and Sai were assassins for the most challenging of targets and they were highly qualified, very dangerous, and some of the most elite shinobi of their age. So, he was irreplaceable when one looked at his skill set and the missions he really took.

And with all that hashed out, Sasuke found himself to be at peace afterwards and actually alright with this arrangement.

Was he thrilled about being married to Hatake Sakura…?

Not right now, but his marrying Sakura seemed like more of an inevitiablity than a burden. Something in him seemed fixated on her, and had been since he had seen her as a toddler.

He had distinct memories as a child always looking into a crowd and zeroing in on the pinkette. There was also a level of instinctive knowing where she was at all times which had baffled Kisame and Kakashi on one of her first jinchūriki outbursts because he'd been on the other side of the village with Naruto. And when he couldn't find her or didn't know where she was, he knew he got extremely agitated and would start actually looking for her.

But all this had been his normal since he had been a toddler.

It was part of the reason he didn't really mind marrying Hatake Sakura.

The other part of the reason was she was really the only girl he tolerated on a regular basis, and he actually liked her company. Always had and probably always would.

So he was fine with this arrangement when he thought about it.

However, today, he was not fine with getting married as he sat there listening to the dobe and ink freak talking about throwing him a bachelor party. Sasuke could only see disaster coming with those two planning the party. Neither were particularly… socially graceful?... and while he wasn't one to talk, he was not being dragged to some brothel or bar for their amusement a week before his wedding.

Kakashi would murder him if he caught him, and Sasuke did not particularly want his father-in-law-to-be, to want him dead before he had even married Sakura.

"No," Sasuke said slicing through all conversation they were having.

"AH! But Gaara's coming, and Shikamaru knows where the good sake is, and Chōji has the best food spot, even Kiba and Shino wanna come!" the dobe whined.

Sasuke felt the corner of his eye twitch then as he glowered at the two morons at the table. It appeared the bachelor party was already planned for him, and he wasn't happy with this thought as he just conceded and let them roll with their plans. He made a mental note to tell Kakashi beforehand and hope he wasn't chidori'd to death by his father-in-law-to-be.

Besides, Sasuke sincerely doubted that these two idiots were going to be able to a complete disaster or something, there was hopes if other people were there he could just slip away.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Sakura found that she was a little nervous about her impending wedding, but not terribly so.

Marrying Sasuke….

It was a stupid childish dream of hers' that was coming true and it kind of made her happy. A little nervous because she didn't want Sasuke to grow to hate her and resent her for marrying him but she didn't know how to soot that particular fear of hers'. Only time would sooth that one, she guessed.

"Hey kid," Kakashi's voice had her looking over her shoulder to her guardian then and blinking as she looked at her perch and then him.

"Hey," she replied and Kakashi joined her in the tree a second later.

"Are you alright with this?" he asked her then.

"A little late to be backing out isn't it?" she giggled as she tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and trembled a little.

"Never too late, I'll get the running shoes and the bag," he assured her solemnly which had her leaning against him in relief as she shut her eyes and steeled herself.

"I'm just… I'm nervous," she admitted to her guardian as his hand stroked her hair.

"It's good to be nervous before a wedding, it's a very large commitment," Kakashi assured her.

"Larger than becoming a jinchūriki or shinobi?" she muttered.

"Yes," he murmured against her head and she felt herself sag against her guardian. Only Kakashi knew about how she felt about Sasuke, and though they didn't talk about it too often she knew he wasn't entirely… thrilled, about her loving the Uchiha. It wasn't because he didn't like Sasuke, it was really the opposite. But for some reason or other Kakashi didn't seem to like Sasuke, and once when she had pried it out of his drunk self on the anniversary of Rin's death, he had admitted that Sasuke was too much like him and wouldn't appreciate her as a person until it was too late.

Sakura had been touched by Kakashi's words but she had also been a little put out by how hard he was on himself for something that happened fifteen years ago. It was alright for him to ignore a girl's crush, it wasn't a bad thing, it was just sad that he hadn't figured out he had reciprocated the crush until she was dead. But Sakura had never pressed him on this because he would go into his 'dark, gloomy' place and she'd have to drag his ass out of that funk. And when she had been a child it had been simple to do, because Kakashi had needed her, but now that she was older it was harder to pull him from the darkness which would consume him because she had grown up fiercely independent in many ways.

"do you think Sasuke will hate me for this?" she whispered the secret fear then and he hugged her a little tighter.

"If he does I'll kill him and dispose of the body for you," Kakashi lazily assured her which had her smiling a little and closing her eyes. It was so strange, but in a way she was relieved he had said that as she clung to her guardian. Her family. Her best friend. And her father figure.

Sakura didn't know when she fell asleep, all she knew was that she woke around midnight to her window rattling open and Sasuke's filling the window as he looked at her.

"What are you doing here?" she mumbled with a yawn and rubbed her eyes of their sleep.

"Couldn't sleep," he admitted softly as he slipped soundlessly into her room and shut the window before making himself at home in her tiny bed. This had been an arrangement since they had been about four years old and Sasuke had figured out that the back wall of the Uchiha compound and the Hatake house lined up. She was fine with it as she scooted into the wall, his heavier arm wrapped around her back and she snuggled into his chest.

"Are you nervous about the wedding?" she whispered.

"No," he replied quietly. And if she hadn't been listening for the next bit she knew she'd have missed it. "The marriage, yes."

"Why the marriage?" she hissed in the darkness of her room.

"The wedding is a party, marriage is the rest of our lives," he pointed out flatly which had her nodding then in understanding and trying to snuggle closer to him. Uchiha Sasuke was her best friend, he was her first friend, and he was easily one of her truest friends. He had never rebuffed her when she had become a jinchūriki, and he had never shunned her for being adopted, and he had always been there for her when it mattered.

They fought, they laughed, they had argued and shouted at one another, they had trained together, and saved one another.

And what he didn't know was somewhere between three and eighteen she had fallen so deeply, irrevocably, and helplessly in love with him that she was terrified of this falling apart. His breathing evened and she could feel his breath ruffling her hair, and his heart slowed. She sighed as she pressed herself closer to him and held onto him a little tighter as she inhaled the unique scent of Sasuke which she knew so well she could probably track it.

"I'm scared of the marriage too," she whispered in the darkness. She peeked to make certain that he was asleep for what else she wanted to say and get off her chest.

"I'm scared you'll come to hate me, and I love you so much that the idea of you hating me hurts me. And I don't mean the love of a friend," she whispered into his chest. "I mean true love, stupid, I know, but I love you Uchiha Sasuke. And it scares me that I love you."

There was no response from him and she relaxed as sleep over came her.

However after a long moment of peace she felt his arm tighten around her as he pulled her closer, but she was too sleepy to notice he was wide awake.

* * *

 **YAY! I'm Not Dead!**

 **Did You Miss Me!? Probably not, you guys probably just missed the updates... *sigh* =|**

 **Oh Well! =) Enjoy my week of writing with no internet for updates! I have written over 100,000 words for fanfiction so I hope you enjoy the chapters of all my stories!  
**

 **For Guests who are confused for the huge jump to the end I posted six new chapters today.**

 **For those of you who's emails I have spammed with updates... sorry, I had a lot of stuff to post!**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Blooming in Darkness! =)**


	25. Entwining Blossoms

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Entwining Blossoms**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Sasuke stilled his breathing and his body as he tried to calm his mind and his now erratic heart which was slamming mercilessly in his ribs at the confession he had just received from the girl he was to wed.

He could no more hate the girl in his arms than he could hate Itachi.

However, to hear she loved him…

It had his arms tightening around her as he pulled her closer to him and pressed his lips to her pink hair. She loved him.

Suddenly the girl in his arms seemed a lot more fragile, a lot more important, and a lot more vital to him. Here they were, only barely eighteen as September approached about to be married and she loved him. A part of him had promptly wanted to reply he loved her as more than a friend as well, though he wasn't too certain to what extent that was. And another part of him had pointed out every kill, every assassination, every lie, every deception, every scrape of darkness in him which made him unworthy of her love, unworthy of her affections and her presence.

And unworthy of her.

However, he was a greedy bastard. Had been since he had been a mere toddler running after her on a game of hide-and-seek, and he had always craved Sakura's attention and affections as only his. He knew it was impossible for her to be only his, he knew this very well in fact, however, it did not stop the rush of warmth in his chest or his tightening of his hold of her.

Hatake Sakura was going to be his, and though he'd have to share her with their friends, her guardian, his brother and family, she was all his. And he was relishing in having claimed her ultimate affections, something of which he had never thought he'd have.

He had her heart in his hands.

His immediate reaction was to hide it away, watch over it carefully but hide it away so she could never have it back and keep it flourishing. Thinking this he kissed her head and closed his eyes as he smirked at her admittance of loving him.

Oh, he wouldn't push it now, but later he knew he'd start demanding her to say it to often because she would never understand how much he had craved having her heart as his own to keep safe. And this was a want he hadn't even been aware of wanting, and it made it all the more delicious.

Sasuke's breath hitched as he felt her softly, slight form squirm in his grasp, her small breasts pressed against him, and her hips grinded his as she squirmed and tangled their legs. Good dear Kami was she going to kill him! he thought with grounded teeth as he tried not to react. He wasn't going to fuck up before the wedding, and she didn't even know he wanted her that way so he wasn't going to fuck up before the wedding.

Eventually sleep over came him and he was lax with her tight in his arms.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Sakura woke the morning of her wedding alone in her bed, there was no note, though there was a slight indentation of where Sasuke had been and a slight warmth in her bed where he had been. For the entire week he had been sneaking into her bed and leaving before the dawn, which saddened her slightly but she understood; Kakashi didn't even know Sasuke snuck over to her room anymore and he wouldn't approve with them being eighteen and sharing a bed. He had kind of started to put a stop to Sasuke sneaking over when they had been thirteen. It didn't stop them, it was just what Kakashi wanted.

"Sakura," Kakashi called and then her door was opened and she stared at him. "Hey kid," he greeted.

"Morning," she mumbled.

"Big day," he said and slowly she sat up to test her legs as her stomach flipped dangerously at what today was.

"Yeah," she admitted. "Don't let me trip or something," she begged.

"Never," he assured her as he walked over to her. Sakura crawled onto her gardian's lap and let him hug her then as she inhaled the familiar scents of Kakashi, the forest, something spicey, something electric, and something warm about him. "It's not too late to run, I'll get the shoes and the bag."

She smiled.

"No," she whispered as she looked up at him. He said nothing. "I think… I think I can do this."

"If he breaks you I'm breaking him," Kakashi warned.

"I expect nothing less," she admitted then kissed his cheek as she slid off his lap.

"Alright kid, the girls will be here to take you off to get ready soon, see you at the event, I'll have the shoes and bag on standby," he said as he walked out of her room and she smiled at his statement. She didn't know if she was going to need it or not, she didn't know if this was the wisest move, but she was not backing down from the wedding. Sakura knew she wasn't the only one losing something here.

Sasuke was going to be forever married to her.

She could just see his OCD clean freak internally freaking out over the idea of them living together even if he didn't express it.

"Morning! Beg day today!" she turned when Ino shouted that as she bounced in with glee.

"Uh-huh," she agreed.

"Come on Forehead, let's get you cleaned up and presentable," Ino declared. Sakura relaxed a bit as she walked with Ino to where they were meeting up with Temari, Hinata and Tenten. Sakura was surprised when Temari actually hugged her before they went in for the spa treatment. It was nice, and it was fun, until she made it to the Uchiha main house and had to slip on the dress. Then she wanted to run out of fear of having Sasuke possibly coming to hate her because of this marriage.

Isobu steeled her nerves though as he instructed her to get dressed.

She did.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Sasuke could not take his eyes off of her.

He had tried, during the ceremony he had tried to focus on what was being said and not how the pinkette beside him looked in her white gown and her slight, mischeivious smile. He had really tried, however, when he was told he could kiss his bride he had decided to kiss her brow before he did something stupid.

Sakura had bust into a happy laugh, the dobe had scolded him, Kakashi looked relieved and amused and Sai had said that he did not think it counted and they should kiss again.

To which he hissed his reply, so as to not be heard:

' _He never specified_ _ **where**_ _I had to kiss her, and I'm not kissing her in front of everyone!_ '

Besides, the last and first time he had kissed her he hadn't wanted to stop and had had her slight form pressed up against his. He was not going to humiliate himself or her by doing that in front of everyone. Besides, he had the distinct feeling that his now father-in-law would chidori him if he displayed any kissing in public with Sakura. And Sasuke very much liked being alive and in one piece. So he wasn't about to push his luck.

However, as he sat at the reception and watched her as she danced with her friends and her family, he found he couldn't stop looking at her, watching her and trying to figure out just how he had ended up with her.

Sure, he knew it was inevitable that he'd catch her one day, but he was trying to figure out how he had ensnared her so quickly. He hadn't known she loved him that way until last week, and she hadn't said anything since making him wonder if he had heard things which weren't there.

"Shouldn't the groom be dancing with the bride?" Sasuke looked up from his drink to the pinkette man standing before him. Haruno Kizashi smiled slightly.

"I don't dance," he replied icily. He never had seen the appeal and he never wanted to dance, even with Sakura.

"But my daughter does," Kizashi said.

"My wife enjoys many past imes I do not, and she will; no doubt, say the same about her husband," Sasuke replied icily as he swirled the liquid in his glass. It was truly amazing he and Sakura were even friends with how different they were.

"That's a cold answer from a man who married my daughter," Kizashi grounded out. Sasuke lifted a brow as he looked up to the elder pinkette.

"You have no idea how cold I can be, Haruno Kizashi, and Uchiha Sakura was never yours," Sasuke snapped as he stepped away from the man and stalked towards Sakura who was trying to get out of dancing with Haruno Haruki, Sasuke snatched her into his arms, spun her around and lead her off the dancefloor with ease.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Sakura gasped when a strong set of arms intercepted her before Haruki could touch her and spun her once gracefully before leading her off of the dancefloor. She was vastly relieved to see it was Sasuke who never slowed in his quest as they moved through the reception.

Finally all the guests waved them off, she giggled a bit with her girlfriends and she nearly sobbed when Kakashi formally gave her to Sasuke a second time with the promise of a painful death should he hurt her. Sakura just went with Sasuke then as they walked the Uchiha compound in silence. She could feel the warmth of his hand on the small of her back and the heat of his form as she stepped nearer to him.

The night was chilling her arms, and she fought back her chatters with her nerves at an all time high. She was terrified of tonight, part of the bargain with the Haruno Family had been the confirmation of her losing her virginity, and the Hokage said that wasn't a problem.

Sakura had been examined before her wedding and she was going to be examined tomorrow afternoon, and there were no tricks she knew of to fake this. And believe her, she had researched this thoroughly. But she had found nothing.

"Sakura, relax," Sasuke ordered gently when they made it to the house he had picked for them. The one nearest to the Hatake property.

"I'm just… nervous," she admitted. Sasuke's hand dropped from her back and she felt his fingers entwine with her own.

"That's fine," he said softly.

"I've never… I've never done this," she admitted and felt her face heating up.

"That's fine…" he sounded strained and she peeked up to see him blushing a little as well.

"Have you…?" she started to ask but he cut her off quickly with a shake of his head and she sighed. So they both didn't know what the hell it was they were going to be doing. Sakura felt a little more relaxed and anxious with that knowledge as they walked into the house.

"Drink?" he offered.

"I'm good," she admitted, she had probably drunk more than she was used to at the wedding this evening. Taking a steadying breathe she looked to the man who was now her husband and saw he hadn't released her hand.

"What?" she asked him as he looked her over very carefully.

"We won't do anything you don't want to do," he blurted out suddenly and that had her relaxing as she nodded then.

"Thank you," she mumbled.

"Hn," was his response and they both quietly walked up the stairs. She saw the bed then and looked over to Sasuke who looked a little uncertain; not nervous like she was, but he looked a little uncertain. She didn't know what was going to happen tonight but what happened next she was too shocked by to stop.

His lips were on hers' again, she gasped, he deepened the kiss, and she melted into him.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Blooming in Darkness! =)**


	26. Deflowering

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Deflowering**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Sasuke didn't know how to calm girls down, he didn't know how to sooth nerves when he too was nervous, and he didn't know what to expect from tonight. However, he was going to try to go with the flow of what felt natural to him, and that had led to his mouth being on Sakura's as she melted into him.

Her hands clutched his chest, he encircled her waist to keep her close to him and let his free hand pull her hair down. The hair pin fell to the floor with a clatter and she sighed as he slipped his fingers into her hair. He liked the feel of her hair, it felt like silk as it wrapped around his fingers. He pulled her closer as he deepened the kiss, tasting the liquor on her tongue as she kissed him back.

Kami above was she driving him insane.

There was a thud, he realized then he had her pinned against the wall of their new home as he kissed her. Sakura didn't mind, she pulled away from him gasping for breath, he kissed her jaw line then as he decided to attack her pulse. She moaned and he groaned when her fingers tugged on his hair, slipping over his scalp with a delicious feeling. His teeth scrapped over her pulse, he loved how it was hammering against his mouth as he sucked her pale skin.

What to do…?

Where to start…?

He pondered this as she squirmed in his grasp.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Sakura was having a hard time breathing, she was having a hard time thinking as she felt his lips on her pulse, and her head fell back as she clung to him. His hands were lightly touching her through the material of her simple dress. The touches were light, hesitant, like he didn't know where he wanted to touch her most. A gasp escaped her when she felt a sharp fast pain, he pulled away then looking rather smug. Sakura knew what he had done, but she couldn't think of what to say to him as he pulled away from her. Sakura didn't want him away from her as she pulled him back to her for another kiss.

He felt too good, he tasted good too, she wanted to drown in this flavor for forever. She giggled when he scooped her up and framed his face for a moment. She didn't know what they were doing, she didn't even know where to start, but Kami did she never want this to end. Again she laughed a bit when they fell onto the bed.

Sakura would have whined when she heard material being sliced but honestly she didn't care about the dress. The tip of a kunai traced her skin lightly, not breaking it as she stayed very still for Sasuke. There was a relief in her when the pressure was released, her tattered gown was pulled off her hesitantly, she tried to help him but with where he was perched it was a little difficult.

Sasuke was settled between her legs, and he seemed to be comfortable there, she wanted to close her legs though as she stared up at his red eyes. The dress rustled as it fell to the floor and his mouth was on hers again. Hesitantly she brought her fingers up to cup his face, he groaned a bit as his hands wandered over her exposed skin.

It wasn't fair that she was practically naked!

So she started tugging at his layers of clothes. Sasuke slid out of his garments, but kept his pants; to her relief; faster than she could protest him pulling away from her.

Sakura sat up when his chest and torso were exposed, she knew his torso by heart as she looked to him uncertainly and gently started tracing the lines of his body. She knew this body, she had seen it glistening with sweat from afternoon training, she had seen it broken from missions as she fought to save him, and she had seen it battered, bloodied and bruised. But never had she touched it as she was now.

Gently she traced his lines, the scars of old and new. Her thumb brushed one of his nipples and she watched in fascination as he reacted to her touch. She never noticed the red eyes looking her over with keen interest and lust. However, she felt his own fingers hesitantly tracing her own body, she gasped in shock when her bra was gone, there was a calloused hand on her small breast as he lifted one of them. She forgot about exploring his body as she arched into the tough.

"You are small," he whispered. She glared at him through her lashes, and he smirked. Before she could blast him for insulting her breast six; a topic she was still sensitive to, he lowered his head. A gasp of shock escaped her lips when she felt his hot, warm, moist tongue slid over her skin. The shiver which course through her was electric and her eyes fluttered shut, so long as this night didn't end she didn't care what he did to her.

A moan escaped her as her fingers grabbed his head, his mouth wrapped around one nipple and she was desperate to keep him there as he sucked hard. His hand was massaging her other breast clumsily at first but he was quick to gain confidence. She bit her lip again as she squirmed under his touch and his mouth. Her legs were secure around his waist as she pulled him closer to her with all her power.

Again she felt the kunai tip on her hip, but she didn't mind as she felt him slice off her panties. The white lace tumbled off her faster than she thought, there was a clatter of metal behind Sasuke and she stilled uncertainly when she felt him down there.

No one had ever touched her.

She hadn't even touched herself.

He pulled away from her breasts, her chest was heaving and she watched him as he sat back and examined her. She could feel her face heating under his examination and she squirmed in discomfort when she felt his fingers trace her slit. She could feel her own wetness, and when he pulled his fingers back she felt her face turn scarlet with how the glistened. His free hand was holding her hip with a bruising for steady and he wouldn't let her squirm away from him.

"Sas…uke?" she huffed out, her hips moved, she felt something hard and clothed trace her slit and hissed. She stilled then as her heart slammed in her ribs.

"Sakura," he said softly, every syllable of her name said carefully and she stared at him with wide eyes. "I'm… I'm not going to hurt you," he whispered. He came over her then, she squirmed in discomfort at whatever was poking her slit. It felt… good, and she wasn't entirely certain about what it was touching her.

"I… I trust you," she huffed out then as his mouth came on hers. She trusted him, she did, she trusted him with everything she was and everything she held dear to her heart. Sakura gasped as her head fell back and she felt his knuckles lightly touch her slit. Sasuke was off of her for a minute, then he was back atop her as his mouth came to hers. Sakura carefully let him settle between her legs.

This was the part she wasn't too certain about, but she was so lost in the kiss she hadn't really paid attention to his fingers.

A jolt of electric fire slammed through her when his thumb found that bundle of nerves. He groaned when she shoved her hips into his hand, and she just sighed at the wonderful feeling of being touched. It felt good, almost too good in her mind. Sasuke's mouth pulled away from hers, she then brushed her lips over his jawline and down to his throbbing pulse. A happy voice decided to return the favor of giving him a hickey as she lightly sucked on his skin. Her teeth grazed his pulse, he groaned and she was startled when his hands grabbed her hips.

"Sakura," he whispered her name desperately and she looked back up at him then.

"Trust me?" he panted out.

"Always," she admitted then. His mouth was on hers, she felt his parting her slit and probing for her entrance. The intrusion of his finger felt gigantic. But he pulled from her then, she whimpered a bit as he moved to be above her.

Red and green met again. She felt his tip, and then she bit her lip at the intrusion of him. There was a burning, stretching, stabbing pain as she felt him rock into her.

"Fast," she pleaded. Get it over with quick, that's all she wanted.

"Hn," he grunted, she felt him pull out of her then until only his tip was in her and she screamed as she squirmed against him when he slammed his hips forward. Her fingers clawed his shoulders, and she could only feel pain as he pulsed in her. Squeezing her eyes tight she tried to get past the pain. However, Sasuke started moving, she just endured.

"Sakura," he whispered her name and eventually the pain was gone. However, just as pleasure started for her she felt him release in her. Sasuke landed on her chest then, she stared the ceiling.

"One second," he whispered.

"Huh?" she blinked.

"I stole Kakashi's books, one second," Sasuke whispered as he kissed her pulse. He didn't pull out of her, which confused her and then she felt him as he found that bundle of nerves again. She gasped when she felt the electric thrill of it, she felt his softening member in her twitch in her and she moaned lowly. It was starting, the heated coil in her belly was building, and she felt her hips grinding into his hand. Her fingers clutched the bed, she was panting as she tried to breath, but it was hard to do.

Sakura didn't know when Sasuke started moving with her again, she only knew he was hitting a spot in her that was making everything go white behind her eyes and that hot coil in her belly tighten. The scream ripped through her as something snapped, the pleasure surged through her body and he groaned. Again she felt him fill her but as she collapsed back on the bed she didn't mind. Oblivion took her then.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Sasuke pulled out of her as he tucked them both into the tangled bed. He'd have been embarrassed about coming so quickly had he not been prepared for the possibility. Itachi had filled him in about this entire night yesterday, which while mortifying had been helpful.

Itachi probably didn't know Sasuke had stolen about half of Kakashi's smut books since he had found out about this arrangement though…

The small body of Sakura fit nicely against his as she slept, and he sighed in bliss as he shut his eyes and surrendered to sleep then. This felt good, to him, and he was loving the feeling of her beside him. he had loved the feeling of being in her and wondered when they could try sex again.

The girl grumbled, he smirked a bit and pulled her closer.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

A hawk flew into the night after he had written his message for the Mizukage and Ao, he had a plan formulating in his mind and as he glanced over to the Uchiha compound he smirked. All he needed was the right moment and then the Three Tails would be his again after it destroyed the Leaf. He'd kill the pinkette in the process, but he didn't mind that.

She was nothing.

Even if she was married to one of the last Uchiha she was nothing.

He just needed her to get knocked up so she'd be weak enough in birthing for him to unleash the Three Tails.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Blooming in Darkness! =)**


	27. Blooming Pleasures

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Blooming Pleasures**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Sasuke woke with Sakura secure in his arms and their bed destroyed. Wincing he looked around a bit then and saw the tattered clothes on the floor as he looked back to the sleeping pinkette. Carefully he pulled the sheets back as he looked down around their legs and saw the blood staining the sheets and their naked bodies.

So last night had been real.

He had been sure about that, then he felt himself hardening as the memories of Sakura's tight, hot, wet heart wrapped around him as he looked back up to the pinkette. There was a dark bruise marring her skin on her pulse, and he smirked as he pressed his lips to her temple then. She grumbled as she rolled away from him, taking the sheets with her.

Sasuke just let her go as he got out of his bed and made his way to the shower before he did something stupid, like wake her and take her again. Hatake Sakura; no, Uchiha Sakura, was not a morning person. He remembered once he had woken her up at the crack of dawn by accident and she had blasted him through three walls of his brother's house. Naruto had laughed until he found himself blasted through five walls and Sakura was innocently curled up beneath the sheets of her futon again, sound asleep. And remembering that painful day was enough to have him not waking her as he stepped under the warm spray of the shower and washed himself of last night's activities.

Letting the water pour over him he sighed in near bliss at the feeling of it and shut his eyes. Images of the night before flashed through his head as he cleaned himself. Once he was clean he wrapped a towel around his hips and walked into their room toweling his hair dry.

Sakura's bleary eyes settled on him then.

"Awake?" he asked her, she just sighed as she stretched, the sheet fell away revealing her body; a little bruised, but definitely tempting to him as he looked her over and remembered the scratches on his shoulders from her. She let out a low moan and again he felt a stirring of heat in his cock as he tried hard not to think about that sound coming from her lips last night.

"Are we…?" Sakura now sat up, completely awake and he lifted a brow at her to continue.

"Are we what, Sakura?" he asked her carefully. She blushed deeply as she looked at him.

"Friends still?" she whispered. He blinked and walked over to her as he sat on the bed carefully. He had been uncertain about where they stood as well, they were going to be more than friends; obviously, however, he had hopes that they could keep the friendship even when adding the other things into their relationship.

"Aa," he assured her and she smiled a bit. He was startled by her next action as she clambered into his lap; like she had done as a kid, and curled up. Sasuke just accepted this as his chin rested atop her head and his arms wrapped around her naked frame. He was trying really hard not to think about the fact she was naked and on his lap.

"Last night…" she trailed off then.

"Hn?" he grunted because he didn't dare to let on to what he was thinking at this moment.

"I can see what everyone is obsessed about now," she giggled and he drew back to look her over carefully.

"Aa," he could agree with her on that point.

"I like it when you kiss me," she murmured.

"Oh?" he challenged as she moved about and straddled his toweled lap then.

"Yeah, it feels good," she murmured. "Have you done that before?"

"No," he admitted as his hands rested on her hips. She smiled then.

"Neither had I," she giggled, he smirked and found himself kissing her again. She laughed when he tossed her back on the bed, but he wanted more than just a kiss from her as his member throbbed and his hands slid over her smooth skin. She was so soft, he knew she was soft in form, but this was almost heaven in his mind.

Sakura's head fell back as she gasped when his thumb brushed one of her nipples. He smirked in delight at how reactive she was, she was so unreasonably sensitive that he barely had to touch her to get a reaction. It was pleasing in his mind as he found himself toying with the pink bud then. A whimper had him looking up to his wife; that was a strange thought; and he felt his lips curl as he pinched the nipple lightly. She bit her lip then.

Sasuke came up and kissed her again as his fingers trailed over her ribs and to her hips.

The towel was forgotten on the tangled sheets when he settled between her legs. Sakura just groaned as she arched into his hands again, he rather liked her breasts, they were very sensitive, and she seemed to like being touched there.

There was heat coming from her center which drew his attention as his member throbbed painfully hard in want. Reaching between them he traced her slit. Sakura groaned at the light touch as she wriggled her hips a bit, and he watched in fascination at how she moved to a light touch and an idea hit him from the books he had read as he kissed her lightly again. Slowly he worked his way down her body as she writhed against him.

He liked her like this.

But she stilled completely as she lay there panting when he lightly pressed a kiss to her mound of pink curls. Wild green eyes stared at him uncertainly and he decided it was now or never as he continued towards what he wanted to try.

"S-Sasuke…?" she whimpered as his fingers parted her and he grinned.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Sakura was too startled to say no to him and where he was, she was too scared to move too, she didn't know what to do and then she felt his tongue between her folds and every thought she had had in her mind flew away from her. Desperately her hands flew out trying to find purchase somewhere and settled on his head between her legs.

His teeth were lightly scraping her sensitive skin, she groaned when he found her nerves and his tongue swirled them before his mouth was on them. A silent scream raptured her frame when she felt his finger prodding her entrance. Her eyes stared at the ceiling as she heaved for breath, his free hand holding her hips firmly as he assaulted her.

It felt so good, she moaned his name; or at least she thought it was his name as her eyes squeezed shut and her back arched. It was warming her, but there was an ache where his fingers were; fingers?; her eyes flew open again as she felt herself being stretched by two fingers scissoring her. And she gasped when they found something in her that had her seeing stars behind her eyes. Finally she felt that wonderful edge as she fell over it and collapsed limply on the bed.

"Where… where'd you get that idea?" she huffed out when he finally sat up again and was wiping his mouth.

"Kakashi's book," he admitted.

"Mmm," she mused then grinned. "My turn!"

He hadn't been the only one to read Kakashi's books, she sat up slowly because she felt a bit boneless and shoved him back on the bed as she straddled his stomach then. Bending over she kissed him as her fingers splayed over his ribs; she felt surprisingly comfortable being like this with him. Which was a tad bit strange as she kissed him, their tongues tangling and she tasted herself on his lips. His hands were on her hips, she liked his touch as he traced her hips.

"You aren't the only one who read Kakashi's books," she murmured to him which had him lifting his brows in mild surprise. She grinned deviously and kissed her way down his body as he had her. she stopped at his nipples and wondered if it felt as good for him as it did her when she toyed with them. He hissed, she peeked through her lashes to see his eyes were tightly shut and there was a light blush on his cheeks. She grinned in triumph as she leant over and gently sucked one, Sasuke let out a low sound which had her swirling her tongue around the nipple, he said her name then and she resumed her quiet exploration of his body as she kissed him.

She gave his belly button attention then and tried not to think too hard about the hardness she was feeling around her breasts as she continued south on him. He had black curls, which surrounded his throbbing member and she blinked in shock.

He was huge!

And she didn't think past that as she gently examined him. Lightly she grabbed him at the base, he propped up then to stare at her, but she ignored him as she hesitated a moment then steeled herself for her decision. Lightly she kissed the small slit, and then she took him in her mouth. Sasuke groaned, she swirled her tongue around him and sucked. She remembered Kakashi's book and lightly squeezed his member in her fingers as she continued this for some time, she found he didn't particularly taste like anything but when his hips surged up she nearly gagged. However, it didn't stop her as she sucked him harder, and teased him a bit, Sasuke let out a low growling sound which had her looking up as green looked at red again.

"Sakura, stop," he groaned. Slowly she pulled away from him and he pulled her up to him then. His mouth was on hers, she clutched his bare chest then and she gasped when his hand grabbed her hair with force.

"Kakashi's books," she murmured breathlessly when he pulled away from her. Sakura giggled a bit, and his head fell back with a smile.

Sakura was serious now since her own body pulsed and ached to be filled and for her own release. Carefully she sat up and saw his still hard member over her shoulder. Sasuke didn't question what she was doing as she carefully lifted herself over his member, he held her hips, and uncertainly she aligned them again. Sakura looked at the red eyes of her best friend, her new husband, her lover, and the man she loved, he said nothing as slowly she sank onto him.

He groaned, she bit her lip as she moaned in partial pain at the intrusion and the pleasure of being filled and relieving her ache. She gasped in shock when his hips surged up into hers and she was fully seated on him. he felt so painfully deep in her that she couldn't focus on anything other than the sensation of being full.

Slowly she figured out what she was supposed to do, and soon she found his member hit that spot within her with every motion they made. She squeezed her eyes shut as her hips swiveled, turned, rose and fell on their own accord, and the pleasure built up slowly in her.

Her eyes flew open when Sasuke sat up, changing the angle in her a bit as his arm wrapped around her and she wrapped her arms around him. They weren't in unison like she had read in the books as she felt his release fill her.

The pulsing in her had her snapping again as she bit his shoulder to hold back the shivers and shudders from the release which hit her finally. They both fell onto the bed and she sighed in bliss.

"I can see the obsession too," her husband said, she laughed as she lay there in boneless bliss. Even Isobu was purring, which had her smiling as she shut her eyes and rested her head against his neck.

* * *

 **Truthfully I'm not much of a smut writer; imply-er, yes, writer, not so much. However I hope you guys have enjoyed the two smut chapters!**

 **To Answer Hello's Question about the Forehead Kiss at the Wedding: That's a private joke but there's no need to be mad for Sakura.**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Blooming in Darkness! =)**


	28. Fallen Petals

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Fallen Petals**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

The knock on the door had her tensing after having a… different, pleasurable morning with Sasuke. Sasuke said nothing as he looked to her, she tightened her grip on the mug in her fingers as he went to the door. She was keenly aware that she hadn't had a shower yet, and that she did not look presentable for anyone in Sasuke's shirt and a set of leggings as she stared at the door. No doubt her short hair was sticking out at the same odd angles as Sasuke's too, which had her paling in dread as she stared at the warm mug of coffee in her fingers.

"Hokage," Sasuke greeted. She peeked up then to see the Hokage, Itachi and Kakashi walk in. mortification took a back seat as she got up and hurried over to her silver guardian. Kakashi caught her and had her wrapped up in a firm hug then as she buried herself into his chest and enjoyed a moment of familiarity before he gave Sasuke the riot act, no doubt.

"We're here to do the inspection," Minato said. Sakura paled.

"Aa," Sasuke said reluctantly.

"Haruno Haruki and Haruno Kizashi are coming for the inspection, and Haruno Mebuki is waiting for you at Tsunade's, Sakura," Minato said.

"Kakashi can come with me, right?" she asked as she peeked around her guardian's arms and looked at the Yellow Flash.

"Of course," Minato nodded. Kakashi didn't counter her question because this was going to be awkward for everyone involved. But there was no way in hell she was going near a Haruno without Sasuke, Kakashi, Naruto, Sai, Kisame, Itachi, or Yamato with her. It Was Not Happening! She'd sooner leap of a cliff than deal with the Haruno's alone.

"Come on kid," Kakashi said gently as he pulled her along, she awkwardly hurried after him. It kind of hurt to walk, but nothing too bad as she kept up with her guardian.

"How are you feeling?" Kakashi asked when they were a bit away from the house she was now living in. Sakura blushed.

"Alright, I guess," she mumbled. She didn't want to mention she felt incredibly loose, a tad bit sore and used (in the good way), and that Sasuke was a quick study in bed. Nope, she was not saying any of that to a man who was practically her father!

"He treat you alright?" Kakashi demanded.

"Sasuke was very kind," she said earnestly. Sasuke was very much past kind after last night and this morning, but she was keeping that to herself.

"He didn't… force you?" Kakashi asked uncertainly.

"No," she shook her head and he sagged then. She looked at the ground as they walked together.

"I still don't like you being married to him," Kakashi decided.

"That's only because he's like you," she countered which had Kakashi scowling and her giggling a bit as she leaned on him. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Of course, we're family."

And it was as simple as that.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Sasuke blatantly ignored Itachi, who was giving him a smug smirk as they stood there in the frame of the door looking at the mangled bed while two pinkettes were examining his bed. Well, what was left of the bed…

He was kind of amused to see the aftermath of the previous night in the morning without Sakura there to distract him. She was a very distracting temptation now that he had gotten his hands on her. A very delicious one as well, he liked having her in his bed. It beat jerking off when he had a hard on, and Sakura had been quick to learn as well.

Not that he had any particular knowledge about this thing, but she had felt good touching him. He had liked it, liked it a lot as he remembered her mouth sucking him. Sasuke dismissed the memories of an hour ago as he kept a keen eye on the two Haruno men studying his bed.

"And she was a virgin?" Haruki demanded which had Sasuke lifting a brow. There was something about Haruki he didn't like or trust, and the way he had said that question had Sasuke suspicious.

"Aa," Sasuke nodded firmly. She had been a virgin, screaming, tears he knew she hadn't shed, and a face of pain when he had finally ripped into her. Yes, she had been a virgin. He was even looking at the small stain which had proven the simple fact.

"You're certain of this?" Haruki asked.

"Aa," Sasuke repeated as he narrowed his eyes on the young man. He didn't like this person, there was something off about him. Sasuke didn't know what it was, only that there was something off about him and he didn't want Sakura near him.

"Good, we'll wait for medical confirmation."

"Mebuki would like to spend the day with her," Kizashi suddenly announced which had Sasuke's eyes narrowing.

"No," Sasuke stated before the Fourth Hokage could speak.

"She's my daughter!" Kizashi shouted.

"Who you abandoned in a war, she was taken in by Hatake Kakashi when I was a toddler, I remember the fucking day she was adopted into the Hatake Family, and never have I seen you come after her or around. I've seen Kakashi save her, more than once, so to answer your demand: No. Uchiha Sakura has other obligations!" he snapped.

Most of them were in that bed but he wasn't saying that to anyone.

"You can't keep us from our daughter," Kizashi snarled lowly.

"Want to bet?" he asked icily.

"Enough Sasuke," Itachi snapped hardly in an even tone which had Sasuke lifting a brow at his brother. "We will let Sakura decide what to do about this demand. If she should say no we will pass the message along," Itachi said evenly.

"Hn," Sasuke snorted as he scowled. He didn't care what Sakura said, she wasn't going and that was final. Besides, Kakashi had entrusted her to him, and he was not letting her be tormented by the Haruno family.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Sakura found herself uncomfortable as she sat in the exam room with Kakashi and Mebuki there. She felt exposed in nothing but the paper gown as she fidgeted nervously waiting for her mentor to come in.

When Mebuki had all but barged in Sakura had burst into tears and hysterics, Kakashi had come flying in then before Mebuki could hug her to calm her down and she had found herself clinging to Kakashi then for support. Shizune had come up with the compromise, and Sakura wanted to go die in some very deep dark hole at the results.

The compromise was simple, the Hokage had said Mebuki could be here for the medical examination of her. But Sakura was blatantly refusing to be anywhere alone with that woman and had been in hysterics (not for show hysterics, she had been in full on panic attack and Isubo's chakra had been wrapping around her as she snarled, growled, cried, and screamed). Which had led to Kakashi being present on the exam; which while mortifying and humiliating, was completely alright with her because she was not being in a room alone with Haruno Mebuki.

Sakura, though fine with Kakashi here, was very uncomfortable as she sat there fidgeting, trying not to think about the fact that she and Sasuke hadn't used a condom, she hadn't had a chance to shower, and that he had come in her. It wasn't working.

So she kept her attention anywhere but Tsunade; who had come in a few minutes ago; Kakashi and Mebuki. Which was why she was staring at the ceiling at the moment as she tried not to die of mortification at having her pelvic exam.

"Alright, kid, you're no longer a virgin," Tsunade mused after a bit.

"I could've told you that," she mumbled as she turned red.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" a hand reached out and she tried to move away.

"Don't move Sakura," Tsunade snapped.

"Leave her be," Kakashi icily snapped, and she was relieved when she saw his hand was chidori'd. the blonde scowled but sat back down and Sakura shuddered at the thought of having nearly been touched by that woman. Even Isobu was up and growling.

"You look fine kid," Tsunade said.

"Hmm," she managed as she felt herself redden.

"Leave the girl to get dressed, and I need a private chat with Uchiha Sakura," Tsunade snapped. Sakura was greatly relieved when Kakashi and Mebuki were gone as she got off the table.

"Alright kid, I don't need to be shy with you at the moment," Tsunade started. Sakura just stared up at her mentor.

"Yes?"

"You and Sasuke are in your sexual prime, be smart, if you have questions come ask me, don't be shy, I won't lie to you. Also, there is a very good possibility you will be pregnant sooner rather than later, and since you are a jinchūriki married to an Uchiha I'm going to tell you right now that I want monthly blood work, for your health," Tsunade said.

"Alright," Sakura nodded as she hugged Sasuke's shirt to her.

"So was he good?" Tsunade grinned. Sakura felt herself turn the color of tomatoes then as she nodded shyly. "Good, now, be safe, have fun, be smart, and do not be afraid to say no, ask questions if you have them."

"Kay," she managed.

"Love you kid," Tsunade said and Sakura found herself wrapped up in a familiar, soft, firm, warm hug. She reciprocated as she clung tightly to a woman who was like a crazy aunt to her.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Sasuke saw Sakura walking down the path to their house without Kakashi and she looked a little unsteady. He met her at the bottom of the stairs and scooped her up before her legs gave out or something.

"Thank you," she muttered against his neck.

"Hn?" he inquired.

"For marrying me, for not letting them take me," she answered tiredly.

"I was never letting you go anywhere," he admitted softly as he took her to their freshly made bed. Sakura was so small when he laid her down on the sheets, he was a bit shocked she didn't just disappear. She stared at him with large green eyes then.

"We have two weeks leave, tradition, for a honeymoon," she muttered shyly. He brushed her bangs aside.

"I know," he assured her.

"Mind making me feel like this is a honeymoon?" she whispered.

"No," he answered honestly. He had been practically daydreaming of all the ways to get into her again as he leant over her and brushed her lips with his. She tasted good, she was quick to respond and he found himself slowly lowering himself over her.

Fingers in his hair yanked him close to her, her legs wrapped around his hips, holding him tight, and her body molded itself to his as he kissed her with everything he had. She moaned when they pulled apart for air and he kissed his way over her jawline and pulse. He was deciding on how to take her this time, he had an idea but he didn't know how she'd feel about it as his hand skimmed under his shirt and over her body to find her breasts.

"Trust me?" he whispered softly as he managed to maneuver his shirt off her person and his hands toyed with her breasts.

"Yes," she breathed softly.

"Good," he murmured and he kissed her mouth again as he savored a moment with her under him. He wasn't so hormonally driven that he couldn't enjoy the feel of the girl beneath him. And he refused to ever take advantage of her, even when he wanted to. He was an Uchiha, he would savor what was his and guard it with his life as his fingers hooked her leggings and gently tugged them off her.

Sakura gasped when he flipped her over. He smirked against her skin as he enjoyed this view of her. A part of him had always enjoyed watching her walk away from him or in front of him, he loved her curves.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Blooming in Darkness! =)**


	29. Flourishing in Darkness

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Flourishing in Darkness**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

The weeks slipped into months, and Sakura found herself and Sasuke falling into a comfortable routine. Six months of marriage and they were good together, she even knew they were good together. The sex had only gotten better as they figured out what they were doing, and she had found herself to be somewhat addicted to having sex with Sasuke.

Over the course of six months she and Sasuke had also figured out how to go about their normal training and careers.

Though Sasuke had taken three month long missions; to where she didn't know, doing what he had been doing before their marriage, just that he had gone off on his solo missions and returned to her. And while Sasuke did his missions, she workded at the hospital as she always had, and she trained, did a few team missions, and generally avoided the Haruno family.

That wasn't easy because they seemed to seek her out, and Sakura wanted nothing to do with them.

However, she was humming in delight of today as she tapped a pencil to her lips and walked through the halls of the hospital this fine morning. It was a good morning, Sasuke had kissed her good bye before he had run off to do some solo mission of an indefinite time period, she was to have lunch with Kakashi, right after the blood work appointment she was going to right now, and she was to have shopping with Ino this afternoon, and then she would have dinner with Itachi and Izumi before going over to Kakashi's for a movie night.

She missed Sasuke terribly when he was away on these missions, but she also knew he seemed to like them so she wouldn't interfere with his work.

Sakura felt her stomach lurch as she walked and she stopped to lean on a wall, this feeling happened occasionally over the past week, it was just nerves. She knew that as she took a moment to take a steadying breath. Once she was steady she walked away from the wall and continued to enjoy her good morning as she greeted Tsunade and just walked to her seat.

"How's the married life?" Tsunade asked again.

"I like it, Sasuke's gone on a mission again," Sakura said as she held her arm out and prepared to have her blood taken again. It had been six weeks since her last blood draw because of a mission she had taken a few weeks ago to the Land of Waves to handle a small outbreak.

"So I've heard, how are you feeling?" Tsunade asked her.

"Alright, I guess," Sakura admitted. She hadn't been paying too much attention as to how she was actually feeling as she sat there having her blood fill a vile.

"You guess?" Tsunade snapped.

"I've been a bit dizzy, but I haven't been sleeping much so it could be exhaustion." She shrugged, it wasn't that important.

"Well, we'll see about it," Tsunade mumbled.

Sakura just endured having her blood drawn as she and Isobu whimpered at the sight f her blood leaving her body.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Sasuke's mission was simple, he was killing a medic by the name of Kabuto who had betrayed the Leaf and aligned himself with another traitor; he thrilled about this mission; not really, did he care though? No. Sasuke had spoken to Kakashi before taking this mission and they had agreed to keep Sakura in the dark by choice. It was easier for him not to worry about whatever she'd think of him upon his return if she knew he took these particular missions.

It wasn't that he thought she'd think less of him; no, it was he was afraid that if she knew what a monster he really was, then she'd come to really hate him.

And to be frank, that was Sasuke's worst nightmare.

Sakura was of the few important people he had in his life, he didn't want to fuck it up by doing something that revealed just what he really was. Besides, he didn't want to stress Sakura unnecessarily because of what he did for a real living and her crazy biological family being here.

When the hell had his life gotten so complicated?

Sasuke just shook his head and continued running through the trees.

His left eye was feeling strange; he couldn't explain it other than it was pulsing with more chakra than normal. He shut it before it felt like it exploded from his face and kept running.

One Sharingan was more than enough, having both his eyes while useful and desireable was not necessary. He had been dealing with chakra surges in his left eye for the past few months. He didn't know why, but the last time he had felt this chakra surge his eyes had evolved. It wasn't fun.

But that was alright for him as he stopped and his right eye scanned the surrounding area for what he was looking for. He found the trail and kept up high as he rested his hand on his sword and leapt from tree to tree as he followed the trail to where it was. Perhaps if he was lucky, he could take out Kabuto's new master; Orochimaru. He liked that thought, it'd save him a mission and he'd be able to return for a while and relax for a bit. The thought had chidori dancing on the tips of his fingers.

Landing by the river he saw the dead birds and frowned a bit his gloved fingers touched it, turning it over and he felt his lip curl indisgust at the sight of the maggot rotting bird as he pulled away and looked around. He was on the right trail, it was said that the waters in Orochimaru's lands were poisoned from all his experiments. Sasuke pulled up a black mask over the lower half of his face and continued running. Sakura was likely going to have to update his shots when he returned. He shuddered in horror at the mere thought of shots.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

"SAKURA!" she looked up when she heard Naruto screaming and saw him racing towards her. Sakura was prepared for the tackle hug but he skidded to a stop before he even hugged her.

"What is it?" she asked, blinking in shock.

"I think I screwed up!" Naruto huffed out and she just blinked in confusion.

"Uh…?" she didn't know what to say to her friend.

"I got Hinata pregnant," he whispered and then he grabbed her arm and started steering her out of the market. Sakura just stumbled along.

"Didn't you use a condom!?" she snapped.

"We don't know!" he hissed and they were in an ally. Naruto rubbed his face and then he stared at her.

"Naruto, how do you not know if you did or didn't use a condom?"

"I was drunk!"

"And what does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything! We went on a mission together, we completed it successfully so I talked her into going out to drink with me to celebrate; I don't normally drink, and you and Sasuke could probably drink everyone but Tsunade under the table and only feel a light buzz, but for the rest of us alcohol is potent!"

"Get to the point Naruto."

"Anyways, we were drinking, I don't remember much but I kissed her, I remember that, and touching her naked breasts, and being in her, but it's like a blur! We wake up the next morning, and we don't talk about what happened; Hinata damn near fainted when we woke up together. And then today, six weeks since we've slept together she said she's pregnant!"

"Alright, calm down idiot," she snapped as her friend started dancing foot to foot and his eyes were wide and panicky. Sakura knew he had had a crush on Hinata for the past year and a half, so considering that they had skipped the dating and done sex was actually a shock to her. But she had a good feeling about this entire situation.

"What do I do!?" Naruto panicked.

"First, do you like Hinata, even a little?" Sakura demanded.

"I think I might love her," Naruto mumbled.

"Alright, if you really love her you will go to her, not freak out, and discuss this matter with her and act like an adult, and you two will figure out what to do, and you will support her. She's probably scared right now Naruto, her family is very traditional and it's scary for her, remember that. Be supportive to her, and discuss this like rational adults," Sakura ordered. Naruto was nodding his head vigorously and then he stumbled away from her in a daze and she sighed.

Finishing her shopping she returned to the Uchiha compound to see Izumi kissing Itachi before he left. Sakura looked away knowing that the Uchiha were very private about their love lives. This was the first time she had ever seen Izumi and Itachi kissing. She stopped at her door and saw a Manilla envelope waiting on her doorstep. A shuddering breath escaped her as she hesitantly picked it up and walked into her home.

It was from Tsunade.

She left it on the table unopened, put her groceries away and jogged off to meet up with Kakashi for lunch.

* * *

 **I OFFICIALLY HAVE THE INTERNET BACK! =D**

 **Anyways, with the internet back come the regular updates again!**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Blooming in Darkness! =)**


	30. Pods and Seeds

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Pods and Seeds**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Sakura went about her business and she forgot about the envelope, she had moved it to the counter and hadn't opened it because she didn't want to. It wasn't like it was that important really.

So she had gone about her life, and left the envelope unopened and untouched. For the next month and a half she didn't worry about it. Tsunade hadn't discussed the results with her, and had still done the blood tests, Sakura had a feeling though she knew what that envelope meant but if it was left unopen and unsaid she could not worry about it.

She could pretend that her being sick in the mornings; regularly now; wasn't a sign. That her missing period was because of the stress of life. The frequent trips to the bathroom were because she was well hydrated. And that the slow, slight firming of her stomach wasn't a major hint.

She knew exactly what all this meant; she wasn't in denial or anything and was even planning on talking to Tsunade about ultrasounds soon. But for a minute she didn't want to worry about it.

She wanted to confirm it when Sasuke was here and would let her curl up in his lap and cry; partially in fear, partially in sorrow, and partially in happiness. So for now, she didn't have to worry about it, she could pretend she didn't have to worry about it and pretend there was nothing going on in her body as her seal weakened. There was nothing for her to worry about.

But still, she cut out alcohol in her diet, cut back her caffeine intake, and started eating healthier. It didn't mean anything, she'd tell herself this religiously. There was no point in confirming what she knew until Sasuke was back here to comfort her and tell her that they'd be alright. Until then she wasn't going to think about it. She wasn't going to worry about it. And she wasn't going to tell anyone about it. So, there was no need for her to worry about.

Well, she didn't have to worry about it, until tonight.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Sasuke stumbled home in the dark and into his house, he had sent confirmation to the Hokage of Kabuto's and Orochimaru's death through photos that he'd have rather burned to ash than have taken. Sasuke shuddered at a memory he'd rather have cut out of his head than have dealt with flooding his mind.

Honestly, he found people to be fucked up. Himself included, because he was no saint, but what he had witnessed between Orochimaru and Kabuto…

Well, that just took fucked up to a whole other level.

The lovers had been killed together, he knew because he had chidori'd the both of them while Kabuto was fucking Orochimaru. Sasuke had never been so disturbed by a sight of his own killing, but there was something about those two fucking one another that had scarred him for life.

Men loving men was not his problem, Sasuke had surveyed and killed men who fucked men, men who fucked women, women who fucked women and even a man who had fucked a donkey, repeatedly (now that had been a really disturbing surveillance mission which still gave him nightmares), but there was something about Kabuto and Orochimaru which had had him wanting to gouge his eyes out of his head and forget ever seeing that sight. But he knew that wasn't likely to happen. Which was why he only wanted a shower as he walked to his house and tried not to lose his stomach from the memory which wouldn't leave him alone.

Unlocking the front door he walked into the house and flipped on the lights. Sighing he peeled off his travel cloak, hung it up in the closet, kicked off his sandals and walked over to the kitchen to hunt up a tomato to try to eat. He hadn't eaten in two days, mostly because of the image of Kabuto and Orochimaru, but he had to get past that and decided to start with a tomato. Pulling one out he bit into the juicy fruit and two envelopes caught his eye.

They were Sakura's blood work envelopes, he knew the sight well enough to know exactly where they were from and from whom they were from and what they were concerning. Sasuke wondered why they were unopened and decided that she probably wouldn't mind if he opened them.

He'd opened her mail before; after they had married, and she was probably a little skittish about opening the blood work results. Sasuke understood why, they were both eighteen, almost nineteen and young, being married was not something people their age typically did, and being forced to have a kid was also something people their age typically wasn't something people their age had to worry about either.

Thinking that his wife was being skittish again he opened the envelope and pulled out the papers.

He took another bite of his tomato and ignored his churning stomach.

His eyes scanned over the results and then his world literally stopped as everything in time slowed, his breath hitched and his eyes widened in shock and fear.

It felt as if lightning had just come and struck him down as he stared at the results of her blood work.

Sasuke just stared for a moment then blinked his Sharingan active as he looked around the house for her and found her in their room. Not releasing the papers, he darted up the stairs to where she was and saw he sleeping in their bed.

He could see it, the changes in her chakra as Isobu's chakra became stronger, her seal weakened and a new chakra formed within her. Sasuke stared at her for so long that he didn't notice when she roused.

"Sasuke?" she yawned.

"You're pregnant," he blurted out and stared at her with wide red eyes.

"Uh… yes?" she said uncertainly.

"I read the results," he stated bluntly and she sighed.

"I had a feeling, even without the results, and I just… I wanted you here," Sakura mumbled.

He couldn't stop staring at her.

"You're pregnant."

"Yup."

"You're pregnant."

"Are you alright Sasuke?"

"You're pregnant."

"We've established this."

"You're pregnant."

"Alright, I think I may have broke you, time to see Tsunade," Sakura decided. He just sat dumbly on the bed as this sunk in for him and he stared at her changing chakra pathways as she moved about the room.

"You're pregnant," he mumbled.

"Time to go," Sakura said and she helped him up. He pulled away from her and then wrapped her up in his arms.

"Uh… Sasuke?"

"You're pregnant," he smiled slightly as he held her tight against him. Sakura burst into tears and she hugged him back, and for a long while they just stayed like that. Eventually he maneuvered her to the bed, and the both fell asleep hugging one another.

* * *

 **You know, you never know how much you rely on the internet until you don't have it. I, personally, am never again going to take it for granted.**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Blooming in Darkness! =)**


	31. Strong Roots, Strong Tree

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **To the Guest asking about the original chapters of Until the Day I Die:**

 **I have hopes to be reposting the original chapters of Until the Day I Die eventually (hopefully before February) but I have edits to make in the original timeline of the story. I hope that answers you're question.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Strong Roots, Strong Tree**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

The morning after finding out Sakura's pregnancy he was shocked to learn that the dobe had knocked up the Hyūga heiress and they were having a shotgun wedding in the Hokage's office tomorrow. Naruto had been holding out until he was there, which was touching in some respects and suspicious in Sasuke's mind. The dobe probably had every intention of throwing him in front of an angry Hiashi and running off with Hinata. That to him was more plausible.

But still, he was glad to be the dobe's best man for the occasion.

But if he was right about why he was there he was totally throwing the dobe at Hiashi and standing back to let Naruto handle the situation. That would be entertaining. However, as he watching Sakura this morning he couldn't stop staring at her stomach as she cooked and babbled on about what was happening in the village.

His child was in there.

Sasuke was baffled and amazed with the idea. He looked up to Sakura when she snapped at him if he was listening.

"No," he admitted, she sighed in exasperation as she walked over with folded arms.

"What were you thinking about?" she asked him.

"The baby," he admitted.

"Oh?"

"Aa," he nodded and she smiled then.

"I'm glad you're interested, I was kind of worried, I mean we're both young, and I know this is arranged and everything but I was kind of… I thought…"

"I get it," he shrugged. He wasn't the most attentive of people, nor the most engaging, he was well, he was a stand offish person and always had been for as long as he could remember. He could understand where Sakura was worried about the baby news, but he had promised to be a good husband to her and he had promised that no matter what he was sticking around, and despite being scared shitless about the prospect of fatherhood, he was staying here with her. There was no place he'd rather be in this life than with her.

"So you want the baby?" she asked uncertainly. And he thought about it seriously.

"Yes, but it's a terrifying responsibility," he admitted. This was a prime opportunity for Sakura to tease him but she didn't as she bit her lip and looked down.

"I'm scared too, but mostly… I don't want to tell the Haruno family," she admitted softly. He stood up then and walked over to her. Sasuke didn't think, he did what felt natural as he wrapped her up in a firm hug and rested his chin atop her pink head. She was trembling violently as he felt her wrap her arms around him.

"We're going to be alright, all four of us," he assured her. She didn't stop trembling but he felt her relax a bit in his grasp. He pressed his lips to her hair and prayed to Kami he wasn't lying to her as he held her tight and savored a moment with her there.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Sakura had been scared, terrified, and petrified about everything now that it was said aloud. And having Sasuke practically chant it last night left nothing to her imagination as she clung tightly to him and tried not to sink to the floor.

She was happy, she had Sasuke's baby in her, Isobu was excited about the baby, and Sasuke was clearly interested in the baby which was something that had relieved Sakura to the point of her legs giving out. But now it was time to tell everyone else about her pregnancy.

No doubt the Haruno family would be pleased; which a disgusting thought because she hated the way Haruki looked at her whenever she neared them. Then she'd have to tell Ino, who would promptly tell everyone so perhaps she'd tell Ino after telling Itachi, Izumi, and Kakashi. She stiffened at the thought of telling Kakashi, she hadn't thought to tell her father about her pregnancy, the thought had her tightening her grip on Sasuke as she stared out the window. This might not go over too well for her father and husband…

She could see Kakashi trying to kill Sasuke now for this announcement. Sakura hid her face in Sasuke chest then and inhaled the spicy tang that was uniquely Sasuke, the dangerous edge of the chidori, and the forest, he smelt good in her mind as she closed her eyes. This was not going to be an easy day for her as her stomach churned with nerves and her customary morning sickness.

"We need to tell Kakashi," she mumbled.

"Aa," he agreed.

"Before everyone else, then we'll tell your family after him," Sakura said softly.

"Aa," he reaffirmed and she peeked up to him then.

"Are you certain you're alright with that?" she whispered uncertainly. His family was just as important to him as hers' was to her and she knew that.

"Sakura, we will do this however you want," he assured her and she sighed as she nodded then rested her brow on his chest.

"I'll get dressed and we'll go tell Kakashi," she decided.

"Hn," he grunted, she punched him lightly and then pulled away from him to go get dressed before they'd go to Kakashi's to tell him her news. When she peeled off what she had been wearing she stopped in front of the bathroom mirror and looked at her stomach. Turning to the side she lightly traced her lower abdomen and looked at her reflection. It wasn't a bump, but her lower abdomen was swelling a bit, firming out again, and she guessed she was close to the three month marker. She'd need an appointment with Tsunade to confirm what she was guessing at as she stopped looking at herself and pulled on clean clothes. Once she was dressed she walked out of the room and down the stairs to Sasuke. He had changed as well, and she took his hand as they left the house.

She was nervous and excited to tell Kakashi.

Nervous because Sasuke could end up dead after this meeting.

And excited because Kakashi was her family.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Sasuke just let her hold his hand as they slowly made their way to Kakashi's the long way. He had seen her studying herself in the mirror and then it had all just clicked, like a magic flip of the switch. That was his, her, the baby, it was all his and it was going to be his duty to protect them. Not just Sakura and Isobu anymore, but the baby as well. He was going to be a father, and that baby in her was his to look after.

He'd also be looking after the mother of the child, Sakura was his most important person and he'd protect her with everything he had. The realization had nearly knocked him off his feet when he had seen her standing in nothing but her underwear looking at herself in the mirror. This was his.

And the warmth in his chest was just as crushing as it was empowering.

Sasuke looked over to her as they walked and smirked, he was curious to see how she'd look pregnant. He tightened his hand in hers' reassuringly and she looked at him with nervous green eyes.

"It's going to be fine Sakura," he assured her. he could only see Kakashi being happy for her. He on the other hand might be having a very short life expectancy after this meeting. But he wasn't too worried about it as Sakura stepped in close to him and rested on his side.

"Thanks," she replied. He said nothing as they came up to the Hatake house. Sasuke knocked, a voice welcomed them and they walked in.

"Hey kid, how are you?" Kakashi asked, Sasuke saw his father-in-law doing his dishes this morning and saw the evidence of a night's company gone.

"I'm pregnant," Sakura blurted out and everyone froze in the room. Sasuke pulled away from his nervous wife and prepared to bolt just in case Kakashi came after him and he watched them.

"Wha…?" Kakashi seemed befuddled and Sasuke stepped back when Kakashi stepped towards Sakura.

"I'm pregnant," his wife repeated.

"Sakura! that's great!" Kakashi had her scooped up in a hug and Sasuke relaxed a bit as he watched her be swung around with a large smile on her face. That was a smile he had always liked whenever he saw it. It was something that was that he had always liked and looked for with Sakura.

"How far?" Kakashi demanded when he set her down.

"Um… I think close to three months," she replied and Sasuke was once again floored at this announcement. Only six months to get ready for fatherhood, that was a terrifying prospect.

"How's he taking it?" Kakashi asked gesturing to him. He scowled.

"I am here," he pointed out.

"I know that, but I'm asking if my kid is having support that's needed or I'm chidori'ing you," Kakashi said as he lifted his hand and chidori started chirping as it danced lightly on Kakashi's fingers. Sasuke nervously looked to his wife to defuse the situation.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

"Once it sunk in he's been supportive," Sakura admitted. She hugged Kakashi again, and he wrapped his arms around her reassuringly. She felt safe, like when she hugged Sasuke, except it was like hugging her father. She loved the feeling of it as she hugged him tight.

"That's good. I don't have to kill the bastard yet," Kakashi decided.

"I am standing right here!" Sasuke defended again as they all sat at the table.

"You guys tell anyone yet?" Kakashi asked.

"Tsunade probably knows, she does my blood work which means Shizuna knows," Sakura said.

"Sakura wanted to tell you first," Sasuke said bluntly and he could feel his mentor and father-in-law smiling behind his mask.

"I thought you deserved to know, right after Sasuke," Sakura admitted.

"Thanks kid, but you're going to have to Itachi and Izumi as well," Kakashi pointed out.

"They're next," she admitted.

"Good, they're your family too," he nodded and she agreed. They had always been family to her, but she still looked at Sasuke, Kakashi, Isobu, and Naruto as her most important people. Ino, Tsunade, Itachi, Izumi, Kisame, Samehada, Kushina, Shizune, Minato, and her other friends were the next most important people. And the Haruno's were a have to tell.

"Are you happy?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes," she admitted with a smile and grabbed Sasuke's hand under the table for support. "I'm very happy, but I'm scared and nervous too."

"That's understandable, this is going to be a huge responsibility," Kakashi pointed out.

"We know," Sasuke spoke up then and she smiled at him. he nodded to her and she relaxed some more as they sat there.

"So, how's my grandbaby?" Kakashi asked as he placed a hand on her stomach and she giggled.

"He's good, I think," she admitted. "I'm going to talk to Tsunade about an ultrasound appointment this week."

"That's good. Do you want me to come with you or is Sasuke going?"

"If you want to come you can come, but Sasuke's coming," she said firmly. Mostly because of the reassuring way he squeezed her hand and she saw his slight nod when she looked at him. he was going to be involved, the thought had her smiling in relief and joy as she looked at him then looked at Kakashi again.

"I'll come and hang out in the waiting room, keep the Haruno clan at bay," Kakashi decided.

She paled because for just a minute she had forgotten about the Haruno family entirely. She didn't want them there, she didn't want them to ruin her joy of this moment, she didn't want them to pry at her and try to take away her happiness with thei demands about how her unborn baby was to be or not to be.

"Can… Can we not tell them… just yet?" she whispered.

"We'll do this however you want, Sakura," Sasuke assured her.

"I don't want them near my grandbaby anyway," Kakashi shrugged and she sagged against Sasuke in relief at not having the Haruno family near her and her baby just yet. She lightly rubbed her stomach where the baby was and hoped to Kami that they'd all die or disappear before the baby was born.

* * *

 **More updates in my other stories to come!**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Blooming in Darkness! =)**


	32. Flourishing Life, Tainted Soil

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Flourishing Life, Tainted Soil**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Sakura walked with Sasuke to Itachi's home and steeled her nerves about telling her brother-in-law that he was about to become an uncle. That was almost as terrifying as telling Kakashi; almost. However, she was ready to do it when they got to the door and knocked.

"Sasuke! Sakura!" Izumi greeted her with a smile. Sakura smiled hesitantly as shyness over took her and Sasuke nudged her into the house. She smiled at her nephew who grinned and darted off to go play as she and Sasuke walked into the house and were shown to the living area for tea. After this she'd tell the Haruno family, but she didn't particularly want to tell them.

"What is it?" Izumi asked her with a smile, and Itachi sat beside his wife.

"Uh…" she stared dumbly at the tea and then she swallowed her pride as she looked at them then at Sasuke. Her husband sighed and looked at his family then.

"She's pregnant with your niece or nephew," Sasuke said bluntly. Izumi squealed and Sakura found herself wrapped up in a hug that threatened to consume her as she hesitantly hugged her sister-in-law back. She saw a smirk on both Sasuke's and Itachi's lips and it ahd her relaxing.

"When are you due!? How many!? Oh, can I help with the nursery!?" Izumi started bombarding her with a zillion questions and Sakura just nodded before she saw Itachi's amused look as he pulled his wife beside him.

"Izumi, let them get used to impending parenthood," Itachi said.

"Oh, now's the perfect time!" Izumi announced which had her looking to Sasuke then and he shrugged. "We were going to tell you tomorrow but Itachi's officially been named the Fifth Hokage!"

"Really!?" Sakura gasped in excited glee as she looked over to her brother-in-law, he flushed a little but nodded. "That's great!" she declared as she got up and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you," Itachi replied as she pulled away.

"Congratulations," Sasuke said indifferently as he wrapped his arms around her and she rested against his solid chest. She knew he was really happy and proud of his brother despite the cold delivery of his congratulations as she hugged his arms and smiled. This was perfect!

Perfect for all of them!

Now, if only the Haruno would leave then her life would be damn close to perfection as Isobu mentally hugged her and his chakra wrapped protectively over where her baby was. She was kind of excited with this prospect of motherhood as she spent the rest of the afternoon playing with Izumi and Isamu in the gardens then. Isamu squealed with laughter when she had Isobu's tails catch him and let him fly around before dropping him in her arms.

"Again!" the ebony haired boy demanded.

"Again!?" she gasped. The serious onyx eyes of her nephew balefully glared at her before she laughed, set him down and repeated the game with her tails for him. Isamu squealed in delight as he 'flew'.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Sasuke had savored the afternoon of watching his nephew and Sakura before leaving her with Itachi to go speak with the dobe. After all, his best friend was getting hitched and about to be a father as well, Sasuke felt he should at least talk with the dobe.

Unsurprisingly he found the dobe at Ichiraku's.

"Naruto," he greeted and the blonde looked over at him then as Sasuke took the stool beside his friend.

"Hey teme!" Naruto grinned.

"You knocked up Hyūga Hinata," he stated as his customary order was placed before him and he nodded his thanks as he started slurping the noodles.

"SHH! Please don't broadcast that!" Naruto hissed and he lifted his brow as he savored is noodles and tried not to think about his own impending fatherhood. It wasn't that he didn't want to be a father, it was he was scared of that kind of responsibility being thrusted up on his shoulders when he could barely handle being married to a girl who was practically no maintenance on his part.

"Sakura's pregnant as well," he shrugged and that had the dobe gaping at him.

"You… you actually knocked up Sakura!?" Naruto openly gaped at him then and he nodded as he slurped his noddles in peace.

"You two were actually having sex!?"

"Frequently," he confirmed. He and Sakura had a lot of sex, and he had to admit, he rather liked it. Also, she always pounced him when he got home from missions so it was safe to assume that she liked sex with him as well.

"You actually know how sex works," Naruto blinked owlishly and Sasuke contemplated hitting the idiot over the head then.

"Aa, Naruto, I know how sex works, I'm surprised you actually know how it works," he replied icily as he sipped the broth then.

"Sorry, I just… I know you're married and all but I just… I didn't think you two… well, you know," Naruto babbled and Sasuke smirked into the warmth of the soup.

"Sakura also said I'm to be your best man for your marriage?" Sasuke finally said when he finished his bowl and pulled out the money to pay for the meal.

"Yeah! She said yes, the wedding is this weekend," Naruto explained hastily.

"I'll be there," he assured his best friend and adoptive brother. They both chatted for a bit longer; well, Naruto did most the talking and he listened, before they parted ways and he walked home to where he could sense Sakura's sleeping chakra. Walking into his house he stopped and saw her curled up in the living area in her favorite lazy chair and he just stared at her.

It was surreal to him as he looked at her.

Within her was his child. His. He had put a child in her, and as much as it terrified him, he couldn't help but feel a pride at the knowledge. However, when he looked at her, all he could feel was content. She was his, that baby in her was his, and he was never letting them go. Gingerly he picked her up and carried her to bed.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Haruno Haruki had found the largest problem in his life and planning was Sakura's fear of him and the other Harunos. It was a bit disconcerting when he remembered how little she had been.

Most of the others didn't even remember that night, but he did and apparently so did a part of Haruno Misaki. It was making his job of gathering intelligence on her difficult. It also worried him greatly that she might tell someone and then his cover would be blown.

See, no one remembered that night, the night Haruno Haruki had died.

At least the real Haruki, and then he had assumed the mantle of Haruno Haruki to get close to the Haruno family. No one had ever been the wiser, he knew that, but he had also seen to it that no one remembered that night. But one little girl had escaped him, she had vanished for all intents and purposes and he couldn't find her.

He looked over his shoulder at his 'family' as they chatted and readied for marriages and alliances. His job had been to get as close to them as he could, and when the time came, he was to manipulate them into useful alliances for the Mist, with their unique untapped chakra he knew they were going to create powerful shinobi children.

He bit his thumb as his eyes flicked out across the Leaf and wondered if he should just take Uchiha Sakura now.

She had grown up prettily, and she was also a jinchūriki. He could see the appeal of her, and he bet the Uchiha loved fucking her. Sakura seemed to be a passionate creature by nature and he would love to get to know if that was just a theory or fact. However, her fear of the Haruno family was something of a hindrance at this moment.

No matter, he'd unleash Isobu when she was in labor and even if it killed him he'd accomplish his mission of destroying the Leaf.

After all, Isobu had been his before that bitch had managed to get him.

His lips curled in a sneer which he quickly hid as he smiled at the Haruno family and took a seat with them for supper.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Sasuke's lips parted in a groan and she gasped as he slid into her. Her back bowed back and she could feel him twitch in her as he slowly started moving.

Since discovering sex between them Sasuke had figured out he liked to go slow and Sakura didn't mind, but Kami did she love it when he'd lose control at the end and come hard and fast. However, the languid pace he set was enough to create a slow burn fire in her as she felt his hands on her hips. Coming up she brought her mouth to his and he kissed her passionately. Sakura moaned slightly into his mouth, then she gasped as he started toying with her sensitive breasts.

"Sasuke," she whimpered and he came back to her mouth as he kissed her again. She just clung tightly to him and enjoyed it.

Sasuke chanted her name in a hushed tone in her ear when he came while she screamed and clung to him. They were both collapsed on the bed as they tried to catch their breaths again and she toyed with his hair while his head rested on her breasts.

"Are you alright?" he murmured as he pulled away from her and rolled them over so she landed neatly on his chest.

"Yeah," she whispered in bliss. She always loved him, even before sex had become a normal part of their relationship and she savored her time with him as she listened to his slowing heart.

"Sakura," he murmured.

"Hmm?"

"Can you tell me why you're afraid of the Haruno family?" he murmured and she sighed as she propped herself up on his chest then and looked at him.

"I actually don't know why they scare me," she admitted softly as his calloused fingers traced her spine and she sighed. "Something in me… not Isobu, it just… there's something in me that is terrified of them. And it's not really all of the Haruno family, but I can't… I don't know, it's hard to explain."

"Try," he prompted and she looked into her best friend's and husband's onyx eyes. Wrapping a sheet around herself she sat up and decided to explain this the best way she could.

"I've always had this dream, ever since Kakashi found me, I'm playing in a garden of white flowers. Then there's this spot of blood, I start to follow the drops of blood, and slowly I make my way through this… palace, however as I go the blood drops become more and more and towards the end it's a blood trail," she sighed and dragged her fingers through her tangled pink hair. Sasuke was propped up on his elbows giving her his undivided attention and she sighed.

"I get to the last door of the corridor and I open it, when I do there's all this blood and I'm looking at myself, in this garden on the edge of a mountain," she admitted. "My child's self, a toddler, and she screams and runs away. I see… I see a pinkette boy holding a katana and swinging it at my childself and I scream, then the little girl goes over the cliff and the pinkette boy is laughing just as a blade comes through his chest, and then there's darkness everywhere and then I wake up.

"The first time I saw my reflection as a little girl I had a panic attack, it took Kakashi days to calm me down," she admitted. A calloused hand touched her cheek and she looked at Sasuke with wet eyes.

"I won't let that happen to you," he assured her.

Sakura nodded and curled up against him again as his arms came around her. She just shut her eyes and savored his warmth as he kissed her head.

* * *

 **M'Kay, the final chapters of this will be posted on the weekend of September 3rd, this is merely a reminder for you guys that I haven't forgotten this story. ;)**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Blooming in Darkness! =)**


	33. Lights and Shadows

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Lights and Shadows**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Sakura found herself a little nervous about her pregnancy, but she shoved those worries aside as she dressed for a wedding. Tomorrow she had an ultrasound appointment with Tsunade and a Seal check with Minato. Isobu was grumbling about his seal being tightened but Sakura wanted there to be no chance of her beloved three-tails hurting her baby. It was with that in mind that she had trumped Isobu's wants. Sakura scowled when her dress didn't go on like it was supposed to.

"Damn it!" she hissed, she felt like a bloated pig or something, nothing was fitting right anymore.

"Shush," Sasuke ordered as he appeared behind her and helped her with the dress.

"I'm getting fat," she griped as the dress tightened around her not very large midsection. She was swelling, she could feel it. Nothing was fitting right anymore and it was annoying the hell out of her as she stood there leaning on her husband for a moment.

"We can't be late," Sasuke said and she grumbled as her stomach snarled in hunger. He quirked a brow and she sighed.

"I ate twenty minutes ago," she mumbled as her face heated up. He just shook his head in exasperation and he pulled her along. They walked together through the Leaf and towards the park where the small wedding was to be held at Hinata's wish. Sakura wanted to curl into his side but they weren't like that and an Uchiha did not do public displays of affection, ever which was why she was refraining as they walked together.

Chatting with him as thye walked she filled him in on all she knew about pregnancies and what they could expect. He listened intently and she knew this as his fingers tightened on her hand a few times.

They arrived at the wedding and she smiled as she watched her best friend marry the girl he loved. Naruto enthusiastically kissed Hinata when he could, despite the glare he was receiving from Neji and she laughed in joy as she watched Naruto fluster Hinata. They were so in love that it was something to envy in her mind as she watched them.

There was a stab of jealousy in her knowing how much Naruto obviously loved Hianta, but she was quick to discard it. Sasuke didn't know she loved him, and she didn't know if he would ever love her; and that was alright. They were a solid match, they would be fine together in the coming years. And who knew, perhaps love would blossom for them. Well, for Sasuke, but she didn't get her hopes up on that thought as she cheered her friend and smiled at their wedding.

Naruto moved to shove Sasuke between him and an angry Neji but her husband sidestepped and Naruto was slugged. Sakura took it as meaning that Neji knew about Hinata's pregnancy and wasn't happy that someone had knocked up his 'little sister'. She just chuckled as Naruto swore at Sasuke, and Sasuke smirked.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Sakura's laughter captured his attention as he stood there listening to the fallen Naruto swearing at him for not taking one for the team. He couldn't look away from her for a long moment as she laughed without knowing he was watching her. The warmth spreading in his chest had him softening a little as he watched her.

That was his woman.

That was his child in her.

And that was all his.

The feeling of content pride filled him where he normally felt nothing because of his job and he decided this wasn't all bad as he kicked Naruto for trying to trip him. The blonde declared war then and he ducked as his friend leapt for his head and he politely congratulated Uzumaki Hinata on her pregnancy and gave his condolences for possibly needing to kill her new husband for the insults. She just laughed and he spun on the furious Naruto and evaded another punch for his head. The spar was all in good nature and eventually he won.

Naruto only lost because Hyūga Neji distracted him with a promis of a painful death if he didn't take good care of Hinata. That was when Sasuke got in his lucky punch and walked away. He quickly gathered his wife and they walked through the village again. She was giggling and he just savored having her attention all to himself. Everything was great for him, and he was savoring it. At least it was all good until this moment, Sakura stiffened beside him and he wrapped an arm around her lower back then.

"Ah! Sakura! We were coming for the family get together!" Haruno Tsubaki declared and he saw Sakura paling as she pressed herself closer into his side.

"Uh… alright, do you mind coming with me?" she asked him in her steadiest of voices. He could hear the strain of her voice and he remembered the nightmare she had recounted to him. Whatever her fear was, it was a legitimate fear and he wouldn't have her straining herself when she was pregnant with his child.

"Certainly," he said coldly and she relaxed a little against him and they walked with Tsubaki. He made a mental not that his wife was a little less tense around the Haruno women, she only seemed to be petrified terrified when Haruki was around.

The tea with Mebuki, Tsubaki, Yuri, Rina, and Hana was a quiet affair and he didn't like it. The looks the women were giving him were enough to have him tempted to Amaterasu them. However he didn't as he endured the tea.

"So, Sasuke, what do you do for a living besides be a shinobi?" Mebuki asked him.

He quirked a brow at her.

"I'm a shinobi," he answered blandly and he watched as the blonde woman faltered for a moment and he sipped his tea in silence.

"Yes, but after Sakura has a baby surely you don't intend to keep being a shinobi!" Mebuki gasped.

"And why wouldn't he continue being a shinobi?" Sakura asked in a dangerous tone.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Sakura had been absently listening to Mebuki and Sasuke as she tried to figure out how she was going to use her pregnancy to her advantage for a change and get out of this meeting. She didn't like being around all these pinkettes, it made her uneasy. And she really didn't like how they all watched her as if she were some insane thing that needed monitoring. Sakura refrained from pointing out that she wasn't insane and she actually liked being a kunoichi.

But when she had heard Mebuki's words to Sasuke she had stiffened on his behalf as she turned her glare upon the woman who was her biological mother and set the challenge.

"Well, because… parenting is more important!" Mebuki sputtered. "And it's dangerous work which could get him killed leaving you a widow with his child."

"What do you think shinobi are!? Foolhardy idiots who die at will?" Sakura challenged as the room fell silent.

"That wasn't what I was…" Mebuki started but Sasuke; who rarely spoke to others in complete sentences; cut her off.

"I have been training to be a Leaf's shinobi since I was a child, your daughter trained with me. At five we were practicing jutsu, at seven we were diffusing paper bombs and playing with kunai and shuriken, at twelve we were put on a quad with our best friend. At thirteen your daughter was forced to become a jinchūriki. At fifteen we were all in the jonin ranks and since then we have numerous missions without fail or flaws. We work hard at what we do Haruno Mebuki, it's who we are and to expect either of us to stop is insulting.

"Come on Sakura, the tea here is stale," Sasuke said and offered her a hand. She took it as she followed him dumbfounded by everything he had just said and silently followed him. smiling a bit she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you," she murmured.

"There is no need to thank me, you are an excellent kunoichi and our child will be proud of you," he said icily. She just looked at him and felt a pang in her heart.

If only she could tell him that she loved him to his conscious face, but she couldn't and she wouldn't. Sasuke wouldn't know what to do with her if he knew she loved him so she was going to keep it to herself.

"They'll be proud members of the Uchiha clan," she decided as they walked.

"Hn," he grunted and she closed her eyes as she savored this again and let him lead her towards their home. Tomorrow they had an appointment with Tsunade and they would see their baby. She smiled a little as her hand absently rubbed her slightly bloated stomach.

They made it home when Sasuke spun her around, she gasped as he hoisted her up, his mouth on hers'. Sakura only wrapped her legs securely around his hips and her arms around his shoulders as she kissed him back with everything she had.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Blooming in Darkness! =)**


	34. Peas in a Pod

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Peas in a Pod**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

The first appointment he was to attend with Sakura and he was clinging to her hand desperately as she lay there on a table looking sleepy. He was terrified, not just of the impending fatherhood coming, but rather because he feared her resenting him.

Their marriage wasn't exactly one of love on his end and he knew this. His feelings for Sakura were deep, they were sure, they were true, but holy shit were they ever complicated. And since she had whispered her sleepy confession to him before their wedding he didn't know what he was supposed to be feeling for her.

However, he knew one thing for certain, she was the most important person in his life and looking her over a quick fear had filled him deeply.

He feared that she would hate him.

That their bond wasn't going to be enough for them to have this kid, and it terrified him. it terrified him that she could resent him for having put that child in her and he didn't know what to do about that irrational thought. He was pretty certain if he had heard her three worded confession, again, he'd feel more certain about this. But she hadn't uttered those three words since that night and he was beginning to think he had hallucinated and heard them.

No matter, he was terrified as he sat in the cool, stark doctor's office and tried to not panic as he clung tightly to her hand. Please don't hate me, was his only thought as they waited. He was pleasantly surprised when Tsunade didn't keep them waiting.

"Hey kid," Tsuande smiled to her apprentice and he felt her relax a little as they sat there.

"Hey," Sakura smiled.

"Now, since you're here and we're making it official we're going to see that kid of yours, and in about six to five months you'll be holding them in your arms," Tsunade smiled.

"I thought preganncies were nine months long," he said suddenly.

"They are, but according to her blood work I caught her pregnancy at about six weeks the first time and that was two months ago," Tsunade explain and he nodded. Sakura got ready for the exam, muttered something about this being quick because she really had to go pee. He smirked, she had to go pee a lot lately and when her fears weren't running her she had to eat just about everything in sight. It was kind of amusing, especially since she loved spicy foods now. She despised spicy foods with a passion before.

"Here we go," Tsunade murmured and his eyes flicked up to the screen where he saw a grainy scree and Tsunade moved the wand over Sakura's lower abdomen. His breath hitched when he saw a small shape.

"And there's your baby," Tsunade said and he just stared at it for a long while, Tsunade and Sakura were chatting about arms, legs, heads and stuff and that caught his attention. Heads?

He did a double take of the monitor.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

There was a crash beside her and she looked over to her best friend and husband on the ground grumbling as he rubbed his head and she looked to Tsunade then. She would have laughed but she had a feeling that she knew what had had him crashing onto the ground as she looked at it as well.

Two.

Oh Kami was this going to be a long pregnancy.

"This could be the doing of Isobu, I wouldn't put it past him since he is a Tailed Beast," Tsunade informed her. Sakura just nodded as they finished the appointment, printed two pictures of their babies and she wiped her belly. She never mentioned that this was also probably because of the Haruno family because she was apparently the twin of Haruno Yuri. Though she didn't know if that were true or not in her own mind, so she kept silent about it.

"Alright, here's your marching orders kid, and I expect them to be followed to the letter," Tsunade said as she handed her a packet. Sakura nodded as she helped Sasuke up, he was still in shock but so was she.

"Two," he mumbled numbly and she nodded. Suddenly she found herself pressed up against a wall as he kissed her hard. Sakura was startled as she clung to him and he pulled away.

"Sasuke?" she breathed.

"Hn," was all he managed as he rested his brow on hers and she too enjoyed the moment in the alley as he pulled her close to him. Sakura smiled a bit when he kissed her brow again and then he pulled away from her. Their fingers remained entwined as they walked home and she just enjoyed this moment.

"Sasuke, you don't have missions right?" she asked uncertainly.

"No, I'm on leave," he admitted and she rested her head on his shoulder while they walked home. "The only way I'm going is if it's an emergency," he informed her.

"Mmm, what do you do for your solo missions?" she asked curiously and he didn't answer. That was answer enough for her though as she accepted what he wasn't admitting to. It a sobering thought which had her tightening her hold on him.

Kakashi had been the same way when she was a child. The darkness there, she knew what Sasuke did now and if he ever felt like telling her then she would listen. But since he didn't seem inclined to tell her right now she would just be there for him.

"Kakashi's going to kill me," he muttered. "Twins."

"He's going to love it, and he's going to spoil them, and maybe after beating you up he'll for give you," she answered and he lifted an amused brow at her. "Kakashi loved playing with us as toddlers, I have a feeling that he'll be the reason our kids go missing," she admitted.

He snorted and she smiled.

"He's still going to kill me," Sasuke stated flatly and she giggled a little as she leaned on him.

"No he's not," she assured him.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Blooming in Darkness! =)**


	35. Seeping Darkness

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Seeping Darkness**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

The news of Uchiha Sakura's pregnancy had been the reason that he left the safety of the refuge village and sent a meeting to Ao and Mei to come to him. There was an opportunity here again and he would not have Ao fucking it up. With that in mind he had left the village, under the illusion of being a boy smitten with the Suna diplomat whom he had seen at Uchiha Sakura's compound more than once. It was a good excuse, people thought Haruki to be a lovesick fool so he'd play the part of being a love sick fool.

And that was why it was so easy for him to slip out of the Leaf and head towards the Mist now. He was going to meet Ao and Mei not in the Mist though, he was going to the Land of Waves to meet them and to resolve this issue. There was going to be a time to strike and a time to decimate their enemies of the Leaf.

They might have failed with this plan fifteen and six years ago but it would succeed now. Now that Uchiha Sakura was pregnant, they would simply have to strike when she went into labor. Besides, it wasn't like the pinkette actually posed some sort of threat to them if they went after her. from what Ao had said she was nothing but a squirt.

However, that was six years ago and they could not afford failure for a third time as he walked towards the Land of Waves. Uchiha Sakura was right to fear him, he was going to rip those Uchiha babies from her and he was going to destroy her after he made her watch Isobu rampage through her precious village. That was his intention as he walked through the night.

He had always known that troublesome brat would fall into his plans again, however he found it infuriating that she had his Three Tails, and she didn't seem inclined to return it to it's rightful master. No matter, he would rip it from her as he stole her babies and the Mist would have the power of the Uchiha. Thinking this thrilled him. He also thought about keeping her, he wondered what was so enticing about Uchiha Sakura to have her wrap the Leaf around her little finger. That and he had a feeling she'd be a fun pet to have for a while, after he destroyed her husband and precious village.

He smiled.

Soon he could lose the farce of being Haruno Haruki, and soon he'd take back his mantle as the Three-Tail's jinchūriki.

Just as he always intended.

After all he was Yagura, the next Mizukage of the Mist if he pulled this off. He would claim it all for himself and then he would co about unleashing Isobu upon the other Hidden Villages and destroying them all. Everyone would fear his village again, and they would win the Third Shinobi War which had been going on for seventy years now.

But first they needed a plan and some bait.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura both had Kakashi practically living at their house as they tried to assemble a nursery. He was about to say to hell with the assembling of cribs when there was a worried shout from Sakura which had him dropping everything and running towards her.

She was six months along in her pregnancy, and he had been vigilantly at her side the entire time. However, in their house there was only two places for her to be, three if you counted where she slept at night.

The kitchen for food.

And the bathroom for her bladder which apparently their children used for taijutsu practice.

So, to hear her cry out was something which had him dropping everything as he leapt down the stairs and found her in the kitchen with a broken bowl, bare feet and an ANBU messenger.

"I'm sorry, Sakura," the voice behind the blank mask said.

"It's alright Sai," she breathed. Sasuke said nothing as he picked his way over to his large wife and hefted her up in his arms again as he maneuvered her, her belly, and bare feet out of the kitchen then. It wouldn't do if she stepped on a bit of the broken bowl and sliced a foot he knew she couldn't see.

"What is it Sai?" he asked.

"A mission, direct orders of the Fourth Hokage, Uzumaki Minato," Sai said. Sasuke sighed as he set Sakura on a stool and did a quick examination of her feet. His brother was becoming Hokage on the summer solstice which was a ways away at the moment, but there was still work to be done.

"I'm on leave," he said as he stood up.

"We know, and we'd send Itachi but he's the next Hokage and it'd look suspicious if he left, and we'd send Kakashi but he's on another mission and not due back for a few more weeks. I'd go but I do not possess the Sharingan," Sai explained and he rubbed his brow.

"Sai," he grounded out.

"It's the Cloud, Sasuke," Sai said. The moment that was said he looked at his wife who was nibbling on a cracker innocently and he sighed. Of course it was. The Cloud was always trying to take what didn't belong to it, the Sharingan, the Byakugan, the jinchūriki, and everything else. They were greedy assholes.

"What did they take now?" he sighed as he took the scroll.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Sai said and he stiffed.

"What? He's on leave, like me, he's supposed to be with Hinata," he snapped. If that stupid idiot got himself killed and left behind a pregnant wife then Sasuke was going to kill him.

"Where is he!?" Sakura demanded in a near roar which had him holding her steady in the chair she was sitting. His pinkette looked furious at this moment as her green eyes turned murderous with intent.

"We don't know. He took a last minute mission for a little extra money for Hinata and himself. And since the start of this mission he has vanished. We believe the Cloud abducted him with the use of Killer B," Sai said.

"Sakura, stop it," he ordered sharply which had her looking at him with large green eyes.

"I'm going to go get him back!" she said.

"No, you will stay with Hinata, I will go get the dobe back," Sasuke amended and he just prayed that Kakashi was home soon. He didn't want Sakura here with only his brother, sister-in-law, and nephew for protection from the Haruno family. Haruki had been exceptionally pushy towards Sakura since they had announced the pregnancy two months ago.

"But!"

"You are pregnant," he said firmly. It wasn't about her abilities, it was about her pregnancy. Specifically, her pregnancy with his children. There was also the slight matter of her being his most important person, and he didn't want her to get hurt if all this went to hell. He could take the hits, but at this moment she couldn't.

"But!" she started again and he silenced her with a kiss, despite Sai being there and he glared at her.

"Kakashi will kill me if you leave here to hunt Naruto, for now you are going to go keep Uzumaki Hinata and Kushina company and you will stay there. I'll be back with the dobe," he assured her and kissed her brow. "Sai, take her to the Uzumaki," he ordered.

"Of course, come on Sakura," Sai said.

Sasuke grabbed her bag and helped her with her shoes then watched as she left. Grabbing up the scroll he read over the details he knew were being withheld from Sakura at this moment and he walked up to his room. Grabbing his gear, he pulled on his ANBU mask then and darted out of the village. He started running and didn't slow down because he didn't want his wife to try to follow him.

She would too, and he really needed her to stay safe and sound. Especially since she had gotten pregnant. Just because she could decimate mountains and create valleys didn't mean she was indestructible. And though she had that Seal on her brow he had a feeling that it wouldn't save their children if something were to happen to them.

Leaping up he looked back at the village, his onyx eyes going red as he watched her chakra until it was with the chakra's of Hinata and Kushina and then he darted off again. He'd have to rescue that idiot from being an idiot one of these days. But until then, Sasuke was just going to go about keeping his best friends alive.

Sasuke needed the dobe and Sakura, but mostly he needed them alive and well and in his life. Jumping from branch to branch with ease he tried to think about a plan to get the dobe back. One that involved maximum body count to get the message to the Cloud again.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Naruto would admit to doing a lot of stupid things in his life, however getting captured by this witch and the blue haired freak was enough to have him admitting that this was by far the stupidest thing to ever happen to him.

"What do you want!?" he spat out as he sat there in chakra restraints.

"Nothing," the woman with long, endless brown hair answered as she came near him. he recognized the logos of the Mist on their forehead protectors and he scowled. Great, another run in with the Mist, as if the first one hadn't been bad enough.

"Well, that's not true, we want the Uchiha," the blue haired man said and Naruto snorted. No one was going to be getting the Uchiha, and if an Uchiha did by chance come chasing after him then shit was going to be on fire and he didn't want to be around when that happened. It was going to hurt them a lot more than it was going to hurt him though as he sat there in the chakra restraints glaring at them.

"You do know he's not coming for me," Naruto mused.

"No, see that's where our source is correct, and when you two are out of our way we will be unleashing the Three Tails on your precious village to anhilate it. And we're going to force that cherry blossom friend of yours' to watch her destruction."

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Neither she, nor Isobu were happy about having their fat ass carted to the Uzumaki residence. She wasn't happy because here she was as big as a blimp, and she couldn't see her feet. Sakura sighed as her head fell back and she rubbed her bloated belly as she sat at the Uzumaki dining room table.

Hinata, who was having one baby, was twice as big as she though and Sakura pitied her. it sucked not seeing your feet, and it was annoying to always be carted around because everything hurt and the center of gravity was off.

"Why did he take the mission?" Sakura asked as she sat at Kushina's table.

"Because… he wats a nest egg," Hinata mumbled bitterly and Sakura blinked. There was no response she had to that because she knew that if Sasuke didn't happen to excel at saving money then he too would be doing what Naruto had been doing.

Instead though he was running after Naruto to save his ass. Isobu grumbled a bit, and she sighed as she and isobu tried to sooth the rambunctious twins in her belly who had decided now was a good time to practice taijutsu.

"Everything will be alright girls," Kushina sliced through the hormonally darkened mood.

"How do you know?" Hinata whimpered as fat tears now slid down her cheeks.

"Because neither of those young men are pushovers, everything will be fine!" Kushina said it with such a conviction Sakura found herself relaxing and looking at her belly. It didn't stop the sickening feeling in her gut from roiling around but it was enough to sooth her for the moment.

Her fingers traced the same nonsensical patterns Sasuke would rub on her stomach when they were resting or sitting together.

It wasn't his fingers, but it still felt relatively good as she tried to relax and not stress.

* * *

 **Alright, there's to be more chapters of this posted through out today so just keep up! ;)**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Blooming in Darkness! =)**


	36. Withering Time

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Withering Time**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

For Sakura the coming weeks slowed considerably as her belly grew and her fears for her husband continued to amass.

However, when the weeks turned to months she felt her heart constrict with unrequited fear as her belly and the twins continued to swell. Twice in the last two months Minato had to tighten her seal, he was thinking to use her birthing as an opportunity to give her a proper seal to hold Isobu, but Sakura only felt anxious about the impending labor.

Going through the classes alone had her fretful and fearful about her own birth, she knew she was going to be taken out of the village in the next couple of weeks with Itachi as her escort, and Minato as another guard. But she was terrified.

Kakashi attended every class with her, but he wasn't Sasuke and she wanted Sasuke here with her and Kakashi for his. She was so scared of something going wrong, she was terrified of it. And she didn't want to be alone. Though Kakashi and Tsunade were assuring her that she wasn't going to be alone at all, they were going to be with her the entire time.

It didn't quash her fretting or her fear.

Which was why today she was nervous as she sat on hers' and Sasuke bed for the final time. Tsunade didn't want to induce her labor for two more weeks, but she knew they were pushing it back as she waited for Sasuke to return.

However, there was no pushing today back as she felt the slight contractions, the Braxton Hicks contractions. The contractions were a nuisance but since they were irregular, and they would leave her be when she moved about she dismissed them from her mind. Today though they were not helping, and the way her babies were moving in her, was not helping as she sat lotus style on her bed and bit her lip. She wanted Sasuke here.

"Ready to go?" she looked up at Kakashi who had her bag slung on his shoulder and a weary look about him. Sakura felt a little guilty about always keeping him up with her pregnancy but she was terrified that if she was alone she was going to be cornered by Haruno Haruki again and that was a thought which had her glued to her guardian's side.

"Yeah," she admitted as she carefully unfolded her legs and stretched them out. Kakashi knelt down and helped her with her shoes and she sighed because she hated not seeing her feet. Though she knew they were there, and they felt swollen.

"Thank you," she mumbled and Kakashi looked up at her with lazy eyes.

"Can't have my kid losing her feet," he mused and she chuckled as he helped her awkward weight up from the bed. She groaned a bit at the dull ache in her back as she was brought up to her feet.

"Have you heard from Sasuke?" she whispered as they walked together.

"No, but I checked in with Itachi," Kakashi said.

"And?"

"And nothing, he's on a mission," Kakashi sighed as he helped her down the stairs. Sakura really didn't want to leave her home but she knew the risks of her birthing early, she was pregnant with two, and she knew what was likely to happen if Isobu got out and went on a rampage to defend the babies. Her Three Tailed companion was v3ry protective of her belly, and had layered his chakra up and over her belly to protect her babies.

"Kakashi, I want him here," she whimpered.

"I know, and I know that bastard wants to be here," Kakashi assured her as she felt his masked lips kiss her hair as they walked through the village in the dead of night to get out of here and go to where she needed to go to birth.

"I'm scared," she admitted as they walked.

"I know, kid, I know," Kakashi murmured and she ignored a sharp pain on her pelvis as she walked. Part of her was eager to have her body back to being hers', well, hers' and Isobu's, and another part of her wanted to have the babies so she could see them. She was certain they would look like Sasuke, how could they not when their father was so handsome?

Sighing she fought back her hormone's tears as she walked out the gates of her village and they slowly continued to make their way to where it would be safe for her to go into labor. Tsunade had seen to all the preperations, and Kushina was staying with Hinata for the time being. Sakura whimpered a bit as the tears escaped her still.

"I really want him here," she mumbled.

"I know," her guardian assured her and she rubbed her huge stomach. This was by far the worst feeling in the world in her mind. She was married and yet she was all alone in a way. Sauske wasn't here and she was terrified of her impending labor.

It wasn't the pain that worried her.

It was the idea of something going wrong and her never having the opportunity to tell him that she loved him. And Sakura desperately wanted to fix that mistake as she looked at the huge belly she now possessed which continuously threw her off balance.

"Do you think he wants them?" she murmured.

"I do, and if he doesn't then he's a dead fool because he knocked you up and he had better be ready to be a father," Kakashi grumbled and she giggled a little. The tightening, fluttering and slight pain of her abdomen tightened a bit more and she winced as she kept walking with Kakashi. She was not in labor, of that she was certain as she walked towards the safe area. Minato and Itachi materialized suddenly and they walked the rest of the way in utter silence.

It was suffocating to her.

Sakura stared at the stars. Please Sasuke, her heart pleaded and she closed her eyes again.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Leaping up he twisted his body about as he released the kunai in his hands as he evaded their shuriken. Hitting the ground he rolled to his feet as he blocked the move of the blue haired, eyepatch wearing Mist jonin. He was fast as he evaded them and slammed a chakra infused fist into him blowing him back into the woman. Sasuke darted forward, he leapt over them as he threw a paper bomb at them as he landed and ran to where he could see Naruto. He was undeterred as he made his way to the dobe.

They were on a time crunch here.

The explosion didn't worry him as he began prying at the chakra seals.

"What are you doing here teme?" Naruto asked wearily.

"Isn't it obvious?" he demanded as he finally freed one of the dobe's hands then.

"They want Sakura," Naruto whispered and that had him looking at the dobe.

"Come on, let's go you idiot," he grumbled and he grabbed his groggy best friend as they ran through the tunnels again. The burst of lava had him pulling Susanoo around them then and he looked over at the woman

"We can't let you leave, all the fun's just started," she snapped and he winced as lava spewed from her lips then. He tossed the dobe upwards and summoned a full body Susanoo as it shattered the tunnels around him and he stomped a boot down.

He didn't have the time to fucking deal with this!

* * *

 **More Chapters are coming today, but I'm hungry so I'm going to grab a bite to eat and come back to this.**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Blooming in Darkness! =)**


	37. Slipping into Darkness

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Slipping into Darkness**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Yagura was in position as he disguised himself as a Leaf's Healer and managed to get smuggled to the birthing area Uchiha Sakura was being held. He smirked as he walked through the tunnels and to the birthing chambers where Tsunade was. His eyes looked to the old hang who was examining Sakura at the moment.

"You're not in labor, however, with in the course of the next two weeks if you do not go into labor we will artificially induce it. It would be best if we do not do a C-section, it would provoke Isobu no doubt and we don't want him more agitated than needed," Tsunade said to the pinkette. Smirking internally, he didn't dare to dispute what Tsunade said.

Personally, he wanted Isobu as agitated as he could be, and then some for he was going to be unleashed upon the Leaf rather than have him peaceful. The girl covered her buldging belly and the seal that was visible. He would strike tonight, he thought as he palmed the hormones he would need. Tonight everything was going to go as he planned it as he smiled kindly at the girl, perhaps he would just cut the Tailed Beast out of her. That would certainly rouse the monster within her.

Perhaps he wouldn't numb her when he sliced the babies out of her.

"The babies?"

"They are healthy, in good positions too, and they should be ready to come soon."

"Sasuke?"

"I will ask Itachi if he's head anything," Tsunade assured her. Yagura didn't say that Sasuke was dead, for there was no way he'd have survived Mei's wrath. But he said nothing. He looked at the hormones he was palming and smirked. This was going to hurt the brat, he was looking forward to it as he offered her a hand down from the table. The pregnant girl gave him an uncertain look and reluctantly took his offered hand. Once she was down from the table he watched as she waddled out of the room. Tsunade gave him a once over and then handed him the reports she had.

"Take those to Shizune," Tsunade ordered him and he didn't argue with her as he felt the palmed suringes in his pocket. He rather liked how nicely his plans were going as he walked down the hall and watched his target walk into her quarters.

Soon…

Soon he would take the Uchiha bloodline and the Tailed Beast from her. And in time he'd use them against the Leaf. He smirked as he pulled the hormones from his pocket and checked them over. This was going to be fantastic. And tonight, that girl would suffer for always eluding him. Escaping his plots and intentions for her. However, Haruno Misaki or Hatake Sakura or Uchiha Sakura, whatever she was called, would not escape him tonight as he induced her labor and took her children, her Tailed Beast, and eventually her life.

That thought had him smiling as he walked away.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Sasuke snarled in excruciating pain as Naruto tightened the belt around what had been his arm.

"Fuck!" he hissed.

"Sasuke, I don't know shit about wounds, but this is not good," Naruto informed him as he continued fighting the pain away from his mind.

"Don't care, get me up," he snarled through clenched teeth. His best friend hoisted him up and he stood on unsteady legs for a moment before they started slowly jogging back towards the village. He had lost his arm to a burn from that lava spewing bitch. However, he had won the fight when he had Amaterasu'd the bitch and her accomplice. They had been left as nothing but ash when he had finished with them.

"Sasuke, you shouldn't be running," Naruto chimed in.

"Uzumaki Naruto, I have left my wife unprotected at that village, and she's pregnant, your wife is pregnant as well, and due, we're going home," he snarled through his pain and clenched teeth. The understanding sunk in for his friend and they ran harder as they both sought to get home. This was all too deliberate for him, all of it, and it was beginning to scare him as he ran harder. The blood he had lost didn't slow him as he leapt over the stones and trees.

His vision wavered in exhaustion and blood loss, he shoved it all aside as he ran. There was a sickening feeling in his gut that he couldn't shake and it had him running harder. This all felt too deliberate.

All of it.

Naruto's kidnapping, his being pulled out to collect him, and worse, the timing. It had taken him two fucking months to track the dobe down. And now this.

A bad feeling had him running harder as he fought his blood loss and fought his pain. He fought it all as he and the dobe ran for the village. He had to get him, he had to get to his wife and their children. He needed to get home. He needed to get there before whatever was happening happened and it was all too deliberate to him. and that was scaring him.

"How was Hinata when I left?" Naruto asked as they kept running.

"Pregnant," he breathed as he tried not to pass out. He skidded to a halt clumsily as his vision wavered and his head spun. Damn this all to hell, he had to get to Sakura and he had to get to her now as he ran towards the village. There was that horrid feeling was churning his gut. It was a terrifying feeling as he ran with the dobe and looked for the Leaf.

"Why… why did they kidnap me?" Naruto huffed out.

"I don't know," he admitted as they continued running. "But I have a feeling this has to do with the Haruno family and Sakura."

"Why?"

"I don't know!" he snapped then as leapt up again and ran for the village. Please, please Sakura, be safe, his mind prayed.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Sakura sat in her room, lotus style on the floor as she rubbed her belly. She looked at her belly as she sat there and wondered yet again what was going on with Sasuke and Naruto. She couldn't shake the bad feeling in her heart.

"You know, your father will be here," she murmured to her swelling baby belly. There was a response of kicking her ribs and she winced at their antics in her. Rubbing her taunt skin of her belly she sighed as her head fell back.

Oh Kami she couldn't wait for them to get out of her. Isobu wanted to keep them in her for a while longer, but she couldn't take it, they needed to get out of her. it was tiring to always feel this bloated and huge, and awkward. She could feel Isobu's chakra wrapped protectively around her babies and sighed. It felt good to have him rumbling around her aching stomach.

Her door opening had her head snapping over to the door and she felt her stomach pool with dread at the sight of who walked in.

"You're not supposed to be here," she said as she started scooting away from the healer. His name was Yoshi Hiro, and she didn't like him. in fact even Tsunade wasn't fond of him but he did his job well. She moved as she felt Isobu bristle as he neared her.

"Oh? And where am I supposed to be? Princess?" he asked in a sneering tone. She flinched as it sounded familiar. He came at her, she pulled a kunai but she yelped at it being too late as she felt the needles pierce her skin and something be rushed into her body. A few moments later she felt a rippling pain around her stomach which had her toppling a bit as she yelped in shock at the pain.

"What… what did you do?" she asked as she hugged her stomach.

"Well, you see Uchiha Sakura, or Hatake Sakura or Haruno Misaki, or whatever the fuck your name is, I don't have weeks to spare, and I have plans," he said and she stumbled as she moved her bulge away from him. "I need the brats in you, and the Tailed Beast. You have them, I need them, and I'm taking them."

"No…" she whispered as she stumbled and bit back her scream at the knew ripping pain which rippled up her distended stomach.

"Yes, been a long time, hasn't it?" the young man asked as he transformed before her eyes. The sight of his pink eyes, that scar, that face, and that sandy hair had her knees trembling as she felt another ripple of pain through her stomach where her children were. Isobu was snarling dangerously then.

"Remember me, princess?" he purred and she screamed out in pain as she broke her seal to have it wrap around her body to try to reverse what he had done to her.

The fear which filled her though had her trembling as she stared at that face.

Yagura.

* * *

 **Few more chapters...**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Blooming in Darkness! =)**


	38. Budding Pain

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Budding Pains**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

"You are a challenging creature to keep track of," Yagura informed her.

"You see, I met you when you were born. And such chakra, such power, untapped coursed through your veins, I had a love of your power. And you, you were nothing, but a girl.

"I befriended your brother, and I had a plan form then. I would take you and put the Three Tails in you. You have a very unique chakra and the control that you have… Kami is it attractive. However, the night I disguised myself and came for you. But some how you knew I wasn't Haruki, I still haven't figured that out because my disguises are flawless."

He reached for her, she winced as she fell back on the bed to avoid his touch and felt another ripple of contractions as she gasped. The pain crushed her from within and it was tearing at her as she clutched her stomach. The way these hormones or whatever had been pumped into her body was making her labor progress savagely and quickly. There was a ripping pain between her legs and she knew her Seal wasn't going to stop it as she silently screamed.

"And that night I came to take you, you escaped. Haruki helped your escape and I killed him just before I saw you plummet over a cliff and into the river. I never thought I would see you again.

"But the fates smiled on me again, and I saw you here.

"You see, I assumed the mantle of Haruno Haruki to keep close to the Haruno family. So much untapped potential there, so much power, there. But they are not you," he smiled maliciously at her and she hugged her stomach as she propped herself up on her knees and tried to not groan or moan in her pain as she stared at him.

She bit her cheek and quivered as she fought her pain back and tried to stop her labor with her Seal. However, it wasn't stopping as she as she felt her water break and she whimpered something was happening now as she felt the fluid break free of her.

"I gave the fool Isobu to put in a certain Leaf kunoich, a pathetic seal. Ao was most pleased to do as I wanted until… Nohara Rin leapt before the electric fist of Hatake Kakashi. After his wrath was inflicted up on all of my men for the death of his beloved teammate he passed out. I extracted Isobu then and decided that I would strike again later.

"I didn't expect for him to take in that which I wanted," Yagura said.

Sakura bit her lip as she felt another rippling contraction tear through her body. Holding back a whimper of pain she gripped the covers and tried not to scream at this pain. Gasping for breath she looked at Yagura then she hugged her belly as she clenched her legs together to try to keep everything going on in her body in there. The Seal tightened as it held around her and she tried to stop the labor she was enduring.

"And then I found out he had you again, he had you here the entire time. When you were a genin Ao saw you with Kakashi, he did not know who you were but he knew that you were Hatake's brat with how he treated you. So, they took you and they did what I planned along. You have Isobu, but for whatever reason, it again did not attack the Leaf like I had planned."

Sakura felt something in her pressing down and she shivered as she slowly got to her feet. If she couldn't stop the labor, then by Kami she'd be anywhere but here to have her babies. Trembling she felt a little more fluid gush from her legs as she got to her unsteady feet and ignore the ripping pain she felt in her abdomen. Isobu snarled and she felt his Seal breaking on her stomach.

"So, now, after fifteen years of planning this, you're here, and you're about to give me exactly what I want, don't bother seeking out Tsunade, Minato, Itachi or your precious Kakashi," Yagura purred as he grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "They aren't dead yet, but when I have what I want, I intend to make them watch as I destroy the Leaf. And you, I'll make your beloved husband watch as I kill you and then I kill him. when I am done the Uchiha brats will belong to the Mist and their eyes will be used to annihilate the Mist's enemies."

"Yagura," she snarled through clenched teeth as the contractions started coming closer together.

"Yes?" he purred out.

"Do you ever shut up," she demanded and then she pulled her fist pack as she released a shockwave of her chakra and ran as fast as her pained body could go. She gasped as a contraction hit her in full force as she grabbed the wall. Hissing in pain she looked over her shoulder when she heard Isobu plead to be released.

"No," she whispered and then she pulled her body forward and tried to keep going. She couldn't release Isobu, not when she knew that was the thing that they wanted from her as she clenched her teeth and moved forward. She didn't falter as she moved despite the sensation of being ripped apart.

Her Seal was numbing some of the pain but it wasn't enough for her as she continued moving forward and trying not to collapse under the pain of the labor. Running for her life she tried not to have her focus on the pain. She couldn't stop, she couldn't slow down, and she couldn't look back as she hurried down the corridors.

Another gasp escaped her when she felt her seal break and she collapsed as she screamed in double pain.

"Sasuke!" She screamed out as she hugged her belly as she tried to keep everything in.

There was a monstrous roar behind her as she felt her seal give completely.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Sasuke didn't slow, he didn't falter and he didn't stop as he skidded to the village.

"Sasuke, there's something unleashed," Naruto whispered, his eyes were that of his frog friend and Sasuke looked over to where the birds screamed and took flight. His heart lurched and he was gone. He couldn't lose her, he couldn't. Not slowing down he ran as hard as he could as he ran the well-known and worn route that he had memorized when Sakura had gotten pregnant.

He didn't slow as he pulled his sword and charged it. The energy and chakra that was his slammed into the mountains.

"Yes! Yes! Come here Isobu!" a man was shouting at the giant turtle snarling as it stood over his wife.

"Sakura," he whispered as he stared at the sight of her crumpled over the ground. He looked at the sandy haired man who was smiling.

"Come here Isobu," the man shouted.

"Leave my wife, and leave Isobu alone!" he roared as he formed a Susanoo around him despite his chakra depletion. The man turned to him and Sasuke saw the ferocious eye of Isobu land on him. Sasuke stared at the animal and then those tails slammed over at the sandy haired man who screamed then. Sasuke didn't slow as he leapt out of the shield around him and his electric charged sword as he charged the man. Pained green eyes caught his but he was deterred as Isobu's tails swept around her and kept her sheiled.

He saw her hug herself and he didn't slow as he went at the man who was holding a blade in hand as he didn't slow for a moment. The electricity of his blade seared through the man as he leapt out of the way. There was a long staff and they clashed as chakra hit each other but the blast sent the man flying back. Sasuke looked up to Isobu.

The turtle was grumbling as he stood over Sakura.

"Watch her," he ordered. The beast nodded then and Sasuke charged after the man snarling ferociously as he charged everything he had. His broken, burnt, limp dead limb that was his arm as he charged it and pulled it back and leapt up to attack. He didn't slow as the power was released.

There was a scream behind him but he didn't look back at Sakura though as he charged. Where the hell was everyone? This was supposed to be the most secure place in the world at the moment and he was the only line of defense for his wife. Not slowing he released all of what he had upon the opponent as he fought.

There was no way he was pulling back on his power as they clashed together. The hits he took with the other's power had him fighting harder as he defended his wife.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Kakashi shook his head as he came too, he looked around.

Sakura, was the name on his lips as he scrambled desperately to his feet and clambered forward. He ran for his kid, for his baby, his child, and he didn't slow as he ran after everything he loved and followed the chakra. He slid to a stop when he saw the decimated mountain, there was smoke, fire, and a huge turtle curled around the valley of destruction.

"Sakura!" he shouted and he saw his kid's pink hair as he ran that way. He didn't slow as he ran for her.

"Kakashi!" she shouted, she cried she was looking up at him through tears. He heard thunder as it crashed in the distance and he felt the shockwave of chakra.

"Sakura, hey, hey kid, are you alright?" he said as he kidded in front of her. She was hugging herself tightly.

"Kakashi, they're coming," she whimpered through tears.

"What?"

"They're coming," she changted and then she cried out. he caught onto what was going on quick enough as he helped her back. Kakshi didn't know what he was doing as he leant over her as he listened to her instructions. She screamed as she fell back and arched.

"Alright, alright, just… just breathe…" he ordered as he knelt between her les and did every father's worst nightmare as he examined her.

The sight had him nearly fainting as he stared at it.

"Uh… I see the head," he said weakly as he tried not faint.

There was another scream.

Another blast of chakra.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Blooming in Darkness! =)**


	39. Blooming in Darkness

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Blooming in Darkness**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

The rhythm of the machines roused her as her head turned slightly. There was a familiar chakra pool in her stomach, she heard men arguing and she sighed as her eyes wearily wandered towards the bed next to hers'.

"I want to know how the hell he got in this village!?" she heard Itachi roar and winced as the sound echoed in her ears.

"Not so loud," she whispered hoarsely as she tried to turn her head away but she was looking at the bed beside her. her stomach felt odd, slowly she raised her hand and traced a flat like surface which had her confused and looking around.

"Hey! Hey kid," she saw Kakashi as he grabbed her hand and she stared into his dark eyes.

"Kakashi? Where's Sasuke?" she mumbled as she tried to sit up slowly. However there was no moving her lead like limbs.

"Beside you," he answered. She saw the tears in his eyes as his hand caressed her head. "You did well, you did well, Sakura," he murmured.

"Isobu?" she murmured. Blinding yellow followed by red came into her field of view, she winced at the sight of Minato and Kushina.

"We sealed him back in you, it wasn't easy, but… with the twins out and your seal properly broken this time it was easier to seal him away with a good seal," Minato informed her.

Her chest felt heavy with relief but then she looked at Kakashi.

"My babies?" she whispered.

"They're fine, they're perfect and safe," he assured her. Sakura tried to fight the oblivion that was fogging her mind and sight but she couldn't. She surrendered to it again with a sigh.

Sasuke was beside her, and she had had her babies. That was the best she could hope for as she surrendered to oblivion.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

When he had come too he had only looked at carnage around him. Itachi had never felt more terrified in his life aside from when he hadn't been able to find Sasuke or Izumi in the aftermath of the massacre.

What he had seen had shocked him.

His little brother, missing his left arm sprawled atop a dead unknown shinobi, Sakura bleeding half to death from a hemerage, Kakashi furiously trying to save her, and two babies quietly swaddled in rags as the Mighty Isobu stood over them all grumbling.

The carnage was tremendous and he had to give his brother props for annihilating an enemy.

Itachi felt relieved seeing Sakura for a moment blearily awake and then he relaxed against a wall.

"I don't care what it takes, I don't care who you summon for this investigation, Minato, but find out who the hell wanted to fuck with my family," he finally managed to get out through clenched teeth. His rage knew no bounds at the moment as he stood up and went to go visit the babies.

Itachi was rarely driven by his emotions, however, where his family: Izumi, Sasuke, Isamu, Sakura, and Kakashi; were concerned he was very emotional. They were everything, and when he walked to the nursery he found himself looking at the babies Sakura had nearly died giving birth too. The two who were silent the entire time.

Both of them were healthy, when Tsunade had come too she had done a thorough testing of their health and found nothing wrong with either of them. He softened as he looked at the twins, one with ebony hair crowning their head and the other with light pink tuffs, both of their eyes were onyx coloring which was normal and they were both a balance of Sasuke and Sakura.

He sighed and decided he was going home to his wife and son before he lost his composure again.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Kakashi just sighed as he relaxed against Sakura's bed and held her hand then. After everything that had happened he would only ever be happy seeing her awake. He stared at her for a long while, stroking her hair and then he pulled away as he looked to Minato and Kushina.

"His name was Yagura," Kakashi supplied. He knew who that bastard was after having faced him in a fight before Rin's abduction. Yagura had been a known associate with Ao and Mei, they were an elite team from the Mist, at least that's what Kisame had said when he had come here hearing that Sakura and Sasuke were here.

"Kakashi, we…" Minato falter and Kakashi looked back at his girl, his kid, his sanity and saving grace some days.

"I don't care Minato, all I care about is that she's alive, and that the babies are alive," Kakashi admitted as he looked at her sleeping face.

"We just…" Minato sighed in frustration.

"I get it, I'm just happy she's alive Minato, this is my kid," Kakashi said firmly. "Short of being my flesh and blood she's my kid, and Kami do I love her. I'm just relieved that's she's alive, that she's here, and that she's… she's happy, safe and protected."

The Fourth seemed to accept this as he and his wife left and Kakashi stared at his kid for a long time before sighing. He really was just grateful that she wasn't dead, he had thought her to be dead for a while after they had carted her and Sasuke here. For several long, horrible hours he had feared that they had both perished.

So he meant it when he said he was just happy that she was alive.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

He groaned when he felt his world spinning and opened his eyes.

"Sakura!" he shouted and lurched up only to see his father-in-law standing there against the wall. He groaned as he rubbed his face with his right hand. He had thought it odd that his left was unresponsive but he didn't dwell on it as he looked at Kakashi.

"Sakura?" he inquired.

"Beside you, alive, sleeping from blood loss," Kakashi answered and he looked over at the pale form to his left. He moved to reach for her and stared at a stump where his arm had been. There had beena damaged, burnt, bleeding limb here the last that he had seen it. "You blasted it off, as best we can tell, with chidori."

"Hn," he grunted and slowly swung his legs off the bed. He just wanted to curl up beside Sakura and sleep until he wasn't tired anymore. "The babies?"

"They were delivered, two very healthy, unusually quiet children."

He nodded and he carefully stood as he wobbled his way over to where his wife was and sat down beside her.

There was a soft moan from her side of the bed but he maneuvered her to where he wanted and where she'd be comfortable before curling up beside her.

"Sasuke," the voice called to him and he looked over to his father-in-law then. "I didn't like you marrying Sakura," he admitted. "However, I see that you love her very much and she loves you just as much. So, as her father or guardian, I'm warning you now, fuck it up and I'll rip your heart out and feed it to you up your ass and then chidori you until you don't know up from down."

"Aa," he submitted.

"Good, and just so you know, I'm proud of you, very proud and grateful to you," Kakashi admitted.

Sasuke looked at the woman he had pulled into him and nodded. He could live with Kakashi's pride, and he was thankful that he had someone he considered a father figure proud of him.

"One more thing, Sasuke," Kakashi said before he surrendered to sleep. Sasuke peeled open his onyx eye and glared at his father-in-law then. "Just tell her you love her, she deserves to hear it," Kakashi said and then he left.

Sasuke looked at the woman beside him again and smirked.

He did love her, he had figure that out when he had been fighting that sandy haired freak and she was in need of his protection. He had fought with everything he had and everything he was, he had given up everything to fight that bastard and would lay his life down to keep her safe.

Closing his eyes he settled down beside her and decided to sleep. He just wanted to hold her tightly to him and never let her go. It was important to him to never let her go.

Every memory he had of her came flooding in then and he just let them all come, the good, the bad, the unusual and the ugly. And he savored having them all swirl around in his dreams as he slept.

"Sakura," he whispered when he was waking again and he saw her staring at him with sleepy green eyes.

"You're alright," she smiled sleepily.

"Aa," he agreed.

"Good, I love you," she mumbled and he stiffened as he felt like he had been struck by lightning again by her blunt statement and then she was sound asleep again.

"Uchiha, we have…" a voice started and he looked over at nurses holding swaddled bundles in their arms.

"Sakura," he murmured. "Sakura, wake up."

"Mmm?" she moaned as she tried to move.

"Sakura, there's some people here to meet you," he mumbled sleepily. Her green eyes opened he sat up carefully on his one arm as she moved to sit up.

"Who's here?" she asked with a yawn.

"I believe you know these two, Tsunade-sama said we should have you meet them now officially," the nurse said and they wlaked over. He peeked over at them and stiffened when his arm was filled awkwardly with a tiny, fragile, light bundle.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Sakura stared down at Sasuke's eyes in her baby and smiled as she traced the soft cheek of her child. Her husband on the other hand was sitting as if he were holding a ticking time bomb which had her peeking over at her other baby. She smiled a bit seeing his eyes in their child again.

"Two girls," the nurse informed her and Sasuke's head snapped to them.

"WHAT!?" he nearly shouted and she saw him pale dangerously then.

"Yes sir, you are the proud father of two, perfectly healthy baby girls," the nurse chuckled and Sakura giggled a little before leaning on him again.

"Girls," she mused as she stared in wonder at the pink haired baby in her arms and she looked at her husband.

"Shit! They are not dating!" he snapped at her and she giggled.

"They're babies Sasuke," she pointed out sleepily as she looked over to her ebony haired daughter who had a full head of hair.

"No! they are time bombs and if they look like you I'm screwed," he grumbled after the nurses left them. She giggled and traced her baby's cheek some more.

"I don't see how," she said softly.

"Simple, if they're like you, no boy stands a chance," Sasuke stated.

"Mm," she agreed though she wasn't paying him attention now as she gently brushed her pinkette's light dusting of hair, it was so soft. "And how does being like me get boys, I don't remember one boy vying desperately for my attention."

"Because I always had it," he stated and she blinked at him as she looked up at him. "I never fought for your attention, you gave it to me. And I never had to chase you, you were always with me, and I sure as hell never had to worry about someone stealing you, you were mine."

"Sasuke?"

"Uchiha Sakura, I love you," he informed her coldly and she gasped as she stared at him. the warmth that bloomed though had her smiling as she stared at his serious black eyes.

"Really/"

"Since I first saw you," he said flatly and she blinked.

"You called me annoying!" she snapped.

"And you still are, and I still love you," he admitted softly as he kissed her temple. She smiled a bit. "But please, no more daughters."

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Blooming in Darkness! =)**


	40. Blooming in Light

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Blooming in Light**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Leaning against the solid chest of her husband as his single arm wrapped around her she watched as Naruto's son and Itachi's son played with her daughters.

Sarada had ebony hair, onyx eyes and her face. While Satomi had her pink hair, onyx eyes and her father's face.

Boruto and Isamu yelped as he was the girls chased after them.

It had been three years since the night of the attack, three years since Yagura's attempt to steal the Sharingan and Isobu. Since Yagura's death though, life had smoothed out considerably around her and them as she watched the children play.

Sakura smiled as she watched Kizashi join the fray while Kakashi sat with Satomi taking her perch in his lap.

Since the death of Yagura she had found herself more at ease with the Haruno family. So much so that it didn't feel like a strain, though they mourned the loss of their real son Haruki, they did not mourn the imposter who had been posing as their child. They had seemed rather offended and infuriated. But once everything was sorted out between them and here she did not mind her weekly teas with the Haruno family, she could even go without Kakashi or Sasuke escorting her.

Also, since the death of Yagura her husband had been down an arm, not that it really slowed him down. She knew that he still worked in the elite force of the ANBU and he reported solely to Kakashi. What he did, she didn't know and didn't ask. If he ever felt like sharing what it was he did with her then she would listen to him. Until then though she wouldn't press him. However, he reminded her that he loved her once a day, and she did the same for him. They weren't going to lose sight of what was important to them.

Gaara had married recently, she had attended the wedding last month and she had been happy for her fellow jinchūriki. It also made her feel better knowing that he was happy and not alone.

Shikamaru and Temari were officially an item, they were testing out their relationship slowly.

Because of Gaara's wedding Ino and Sai were together, officially. Kiba had tried to instigate Ino's jealousy, when she asked to prove she wasn't in love with him still, because it had been nearly four years since she had dated anyone, he had said to kiss someone. She had kissed Sai, Sai had kissed her back and the rest was history.

Kakashi was good, he was a happy grandfather and Sakura knew he loved playing hide-and-go-seek with Satomi and Sarada, who played it to conceal their chakra. It was all fun and games to him and she loved him for it. After the twins had been born he had all but lived at their house helping her and Sasuke out as they adjusted to life with babies, one arm and a new, restricting seal. It hadn't been easy and she knew if it hadn't been for Kakashi she would have gone insane.

Itachi was officially the Fifth Hokage, he was currently working on closing the war at this moment, but she didn't think it was going away anytime soon. The villages just would never get alone, and there were too many past offenses from the others to forgive. Still, Sakura commended her brother-in-law for trying. She gave him more respect though because he was currently taking on Uzumaki Naruto as his protégé, and Kami knew it took the patience of a Kami to handle Naruto at times.

Speaking of Naruto he had done well for himself over the last three years. He and Hinata had a handsome son who looked exactly like Naruto named Boruto, and he was a sweetheart at the moment. Naruto and Hinata's marriage was one of the strongest she had ever seen, and they still had that cute air of innocence around them in everything they did. They were currently expecting their second child.

Uchiha Izumi was a busy mother of a handful six year old and a clingy year old now, both traits she said came from Itachi. Isamu and his brother, Isao were both quiet, but then all Uchiha seemed to be inclined to being silent. They were a menaces according to Izumi though but Sakura didn't see how that was when they were so sweet.

Kisame was getting married this coming fall, to Anko of all women. That was something no one had seen coming until it hit them all.

As to what had happened Mei, and Ao, they had all disappeared shortly after Sasuke was not sleep deprived and his body was used to one arm. Sakura had never asked what happened because she was relatively certain she knew.

Which was why she just leaned back against him and watched their daughters play.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Sasuke kept his arm secure around his wife, his hand resting on the slight swell of her stomach where their third child was residing at the moment and watched as his daughters tormented Boruto and chased Isamu or sat with Kakashi. He loved this, it was all so peaceful that he couldn't look away as he watched them.

They were so innocent, they were so sweet, and he could never remember that being him.

He was going to defend it with everything he was, and everything he could be as he watched them all play and laugh. This was the most beautiful thing in his life and he was going to continue to enjoy savoring it as he watched them and kissed his wife's head.

"I love you," she murmured.

"I love you," he whispered back and his fingers slid over her shirt absently. He was hoping for a son, but he'd be happy with healthy. She giggled a little when he slipped under her shirt to trace her skin and he smirked as he pressed his lips to her hair to hide his smile of contentment.

This was beauty to him, and it was serenity.

This was perfection.

* * *

 **Thanks for sticking with me this long, I hope you've enjoyed Blooming in Darkness!  
**

 **Thanks to all my silent readers!**

 **And a Special Thanks to Where. is. the. bathroom , dianaloveanime, guest, multipass22, Guest, Veela sensible, AKABlossom, guest account, Guest, Elguardiuz, Guest, Uchibi, SaYwHaT, guest, Roro, Guest, katsumi0003, Naeylyn, Guest, ILoveSxS, xoanneox, ,Z, nakamura1mui, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Love it, Guest, Guest, guest, moodymel, dreamsandfaiths, Teyona, AlyGosMeow, Sasuchan99, LadyMartel4000, Bangtan trash, Guest, Maso Neko-chan, Twisted Musalih, Hi, Guest, guest, imaginesakura, Guest, Guest, guest, Guest, Creepy-Cute-Cherry, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, guest, ria, guest, Kuroshiroryuu, Guest, guest, aziza love, guest, koolkidSwaggy, Guest, guest, kagxsesshy4life, MuffinMan9223, Epic face101, guest, cathyscloud9, itachi13080, Leannerose, guest, Guest, Shippuu, awkwardllama, guest, Shelly524, Guest, KewlFoxyKatt, Guest, Guest, moonfairy014, Guest, Hana-Taisho, Guest, Guest, Dropsofchocolate, guest, juntaisuke, Guest, Our-seventh-heaven, guest, Hello, dracos1485, Peppei, Nymphoftheglade, guest, roseclayton, guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, NaruHinaCannon, chichivivas, Guest, kawabara, guest, guest, Chocolatedrops, whenthesheepsaybaa, and AnimeGirl0001 for your support, patience, and reviews, they meant a lot to me!**

 **That's all folks!**

 **I hope You Have Enjoyed Blooming in Darkness! =)**


End file.
